


将沉

by Sahar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, OOC, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam, 半AU, 道德颠覆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam为了救他变成恶魔的哥哥放弃了自己的灵魂。<br/>开始于1001的故事，从Sam没有成功寻找到Dean转而向死骑求助开始，算是原作基础上的AU。一点五米出没，没有下限的OOC。一点五米和恶魔丁，两个完全不受道德束缚的人的相遇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读愉快

**不可像** **Cain** **，他是属那恶者，杀了他的兄弟。为什么杀了他呢？** **_因自己的行为是恶的，兄弟的行为是善的。_ **

**——** **《圣经》约壹** **3:12**

 

1.

阴翳的光从没有玻璃的破旧窗棂照进来，灰尘在一束束微弱的光线里飞舞，鲜血的滴答声在空旷的废旧仓库里回响。

Sam将自己绑着绷带的手臂向身后扯了扯，握着刀的左手划破面前人的脖子，男人的双手被铁链高高的吊在头顶，因为刚刚被割掉了声带而无法发出声音，只能惊恐地看着自己身体里的血一小股一小股地流进Sam捧在他面前的碗里。为了保持血液的新鲜度，他同时挑开了男人身上各处的大动脉，加快取血的速度。

“ _没有灵魂的你将会不择手段。_ _”_ _低沉苍老的声音冷静_ _地_ _挑明，尽管他知道面前的孩子一定已经在心里做好了打算。_

_“_ _我已经那样做了。_ _”_ _他的声音里没有丝毫起伏，他能够极尽_ _得_ _残忍，他都已经做了。而他做不到的，他知道谁能帮他做到。_

Sam上一次看到这么多鲜血涌出来是在Dean身上。他哥哥被那个所谓上帝的书记员打得鲜血淋漓，最后被一把天使之刃贯穿了胸膛。

“哈哈哈，看看你，Sam Winchester，你们家的人才是真正的怪物！”角落里，被困在恶魔圈里的红眼恶魔发出嘲笑，却又无法掩饰自己声音里的恐惧。

恶魔无力地躺在地上，身体里仅存能够供他轻微喘息的血液在流淌，因为恶魔陷阱画在天花板上，他甚至没有办法借着自己身体里流出的血破坏它。

对，他的血。Sam并没有吸他的血，他只是眼睛眨也不眨地用他那把猎魔刀挑开了他的手筋和脚筋。

他大腿上的肌肉也被那把刀捅捣得血肉模糊，而Sam还嫌不够似的往他的每一处伤口上淋下圣水，仿佛无数噬人的蚂蚁啃咬着他附身的这具皮肉。

他曾经在地狱经受数十年的折磨，看着自己的灵魂被洞穿被粉碎最后被投入硫磺湖碎裂成粉末，最后才拥有了如今这双红眼睛。

他也在地狱看过Dean Winchester作为Alastair的徒弟，对于折磨灵魂有多么在行、多么得心应手。但现在遇到了他弟弟，他才知道，说起折磨这事儿，Sam Winchester的残忍程度比起他哥哥也是不遑多让。

他是个恶魔，早在Sam刚出生的时候就知道这个孩子被赋予了怎样的命运，但是他最终摆脱了成为Lucifer皮囊的命运。啊，很大原因是他那个哥哥。

“ _Sam_ _，也许我上次就该带你走。_ _”_ _上一次他亲自来接这个孩子，却被这孩子固执的哥哥从中阻挠。_

_Sam_ _笑了，尽管他仍然满脸疲惫神色憔悴，_ _“_ _他还是会把我带回来。_ _”_

但是现在Sam Winchester几乎变成了一个全新等级的怪物。他四处追捕恶魔，拷问他们，折磨他们，在他无法找到恶魔时甚至利用人类做诱饵召唤他们。

现在他又在干什么？抓住一个无辜的人放干这个人类的血。

_“_ _你知道你会变得多危险吗？_ _”_

_“_ _我必须。_ _”_

“想尝尝我的猎魔刀吗？”并没有被他的嘲笑激怒，Sam井然有序地摆弄着地图和一个吊着水晶球的三脚架，声音没有丝毫起伏地回应了恶魔的聒噪。

将中年男人的尸体从铁链上放下来，还温热的大概一加仑的人血被装在一个罐子里，放在了三脚架下。

Sam点燃火柴扔进血液里，迅速地念出角落里的恶魔告诉他的咒语，地图燃烧起来越烧越小，在剩下最后一小块时熄灭。

威斯康辛州。

“Dean在威斯康辛州？”他举着纸片问正对着地上的尸体若有所思的恶魔。

“你哥是叫Dean Winchester没错吧？你咒语没念错吧？那个定位仪精确吧？人血新鲜吧？”恶魔快速的问，“如果都没问题，那他就是在威斯康辛州了。”

Sam确定自己没用弄错任何细节，唯一不确定的是……

“Dean是成为了恶魔的皮囊，还是Dean变成了恶魔？”

恶魔因为这个问题变得极不耐烦，他知道Sam不愿意相信，人类就是这点可悲，明明已经知道了事实真相，却因为想要逃避而不肯承认。

“我再说最后一遍，你的哥哥，最优秀的猎人之一，Dean Winchester，变成了恶魔，而且还是该死的了不起的地狱骑士！”

多不公平啊，他在十字路口勤勤恳恳工作了几百年，依旧是一个最低等的老是收不到灵魂的“销售员”，而Dean Winchester却在一夕之间跟地狱之王称兄道弟，还成为了真正意义上的地狱骑士。

Sam可不为他哥哥变成了地狱骑士而骄傲，但是他也没有如恶魔所料的露出被刺伤的小狗般表情。这可不像地狱内部刊物里写的胆小软弱的家伙。

_Death_ _伸出干枯苍老的手，任由_ _Sam_ _克制着身体的反抗惨叫着，他抓出这具躯体闪烁的灵魂，放入拿来的皮包之中。_

_Sam Winchester_ _祈求他，拿走他的灵魂，带回他的哥哥。_

_他的灵魂早应属于死亡骑士，于是现在，_ _Death_ _前来拿走了他。_

“你骗我也没关系，反正你都要付出代价……”猎魔刀捅进恶魔的身体，橘黄的光芒在阴暗的仓库里闪烁几下后彻底熄灭，Sam草草收拾了要带走的工具，离开时在仓库门口浇上汽油划亮火柴，点燃了装满易燃物的仓库。

他没有那个闲情逸致为两具尸体挖坑掩埋，Dean在等他，他得在Dean再次失踪之前找到他。

整整半个月，这之间他杀了4个人，辗转大半个美国追寻Dean。他知道Dean不想被他找到，做了这么多年的通缉犯，他也知道他哥哥的伪装技巧有多精妙，逃跑技能有多高超。

每一次扑空他就会随手抓一个人放血问路，每次他这样做时都在想如果Dean在这儿会是什么反应。也许现在的Dean会为他递上杀人的刀，替他点燃灭迹的火。

他会找到Dean，一定可以。

 

最后他在一家空荡的酒吧里找到Dean，记忆里那个只在车里重复听五张旧磁带，对音乐毫无欣赏品味可言的Dean正坐在一架廉价钢琴前。

“Hiya，Sam。”Dean从钢琴边起身，手里捏着酒杯走向吧台，嘴角轻蔑地勾起。

Sam没有因为长久以来终于再一次见到他哥哥而露出委屈和欣喜的表情，也没有如Dean所愿的因为他对他们的重逢如此轻描淡写而受伤。

Sam的表情看起来比他更像一个恶魔，像一只蹲守到了猎物的孤狼，戏谑地打量着必定会落入他口中的猎物。

不，这可不是他预想中的相见。

恶魔的本能叫嚣着危险，手上狰狞的血印催促着他立刻扑上去用第一刃划开Sam的喉咙，他双手握拳，谨慎地站在吧台边。

Sam就站在几步开外的地方看着他，一只手里拿着银色的小瓶，另一只手拿着猎魔刀。

“Howdy～Dean。”他的回复比Dean更加愉悦，仿佛Dean已经是他的囊中之物，似乎他找到Dean就算是抓住了Dean。

去他的，Sam以为他现在还是那个会纵容他弟弟的可怜虫吗？

“你有点不太一样……”Dean索性在高脚凳上坐下来，转着手里的酒杯，用眼角的余光看着Sam。

Sam用猎魔刀朝Dean挥了挥，“你猜怎么着，你也有点不太一样了。”

Dean因为这句话而高兴起来，眼睛一翻露出他刚得到几个月的黑色的翳膜。那层浓厚的黑色像团厚重的迷雾遮掩住了Dean原本绿色宝石样的眼睛，让Sam想起他们曾经为了狩猎而深入的原始森林。

“是的，我有双黑眼睛，Sammy。”他一直露着他的黑色眼睛，知道他弟弟一定不会喜欢看到他一直以猎魔为使命，永远站在正义光明那边的哥哥长出一双恶魔的黑眼睛。

Sam心里窜出一阵反胃感，此时的他分明无法体会正常人类的情感，他不会生气也没有伤心，但是看到Dean露出那双黑眼睛，他还是感到本能的厌恶。

就像本来纯洁无暇的白纸上无端染上了惹眼的墨迹，他心里一阵止不住撕碎那张白纸的冲动。

“你知道我最喜欢做的事是什么吗？”他大咧咧地扯着一张椅子坐了下来，漫不经心的问。

“给自己辫小辫子？”Dean恶劣地拿Sam开着玩笑，完全不想听Sam和他讲任何大道理。

“我最喜欢把恶魔的黑眼睛从他们的眼眶里弄出去，杀了他们也好，念驱逐咒也好，我不太喜欢黑眼睛。”他那双好看到情色的大手把玩着那把杀掉过无数恶魔的猎魔刀，灵巧地挽出一个个刀花。

不得不说那很性感。

“Sam，杀了我？你下得了手吗？”他从吧台上拿出威士忌，倒进自己的酒杯里，“再说就像我没死过一样。”

他记得天使之刃贯穿他胸膛时的感觉，仿佛灵魂在一刹那被烈火炙烤，灼热自伤口扩散到四肢百骸，让他的骨血沸腾化为粉末。

他看到Sam从遥远的地方向他跑过来，那个跟他说“我不会救你”的弟弟满脸恐惧和惊惶。他突然就不可抑制地感到一阵报复的快感，却又有更多的不舍和解脱。

在灵魂真正沉入黑暗的那一刻之前，他所能想到的只有：要照顾好你自己，little brother。

该隐之印在他死亡后让他复活，并赐予了他一双恶魔的黑眼睛。

最初他在自己的房间里醒过来，惶恐而不可置信地看着自己黑色的翳膜，Crowley在一旁巧舌如簧，而他跟随Crowley走的唯一理由就是血印嗜血，如果他继续留在这里，他知道谁会死在他的第一刃下。

他将自己淹没在酒精中，漫无目的地和Crowley开着车四处游荡，杀掉每一个不自量力跑来杀他的恶魔，睡每一个朝他抛了媚眼的漂亮妞。每当在他错觉自己仿佛和Sam一起踏上了曾经一样的日常猎魔之路时，他就翻出那双黑眼睛，鄙夷他的弟弟。

“我可不是被随便哪个恶魔附身了，驱魔咒这种小儿科，对我没用。”Dean喝下一大口酒，辛辣的味道刺激着味蕾，他紧紧地抿了一下嘴唇，因为过重的力道而让嘴唇变得红艳诱人。

Sam点着头对他的话表示同意，见到Dean之后他确定Dean不是被附身，唯一的解释就是该隐之印真真正正地把他变成了一个恶魔，该死的地狱骑士。

“Sammy，既然我给了你活下去的机会，”Dean把手放在后腰，那里放着他的第一刃，“你就该珍惜这个活下去的机会，否则你会死得很惨。”

Sam却丝毫没有被他的话威胁，他嗤笑了一下，就好像Dean刚才说的话完全是他不自量力似的，就好像Dean不是一个有着该隐之印手里还拿着第一刃的恶魔一样。他从椅子上站起来，不再像刚才那样慵懒地把玩着手里的猎魔刀，而是放下手里装圣水的瓶子，从口袋里掏出了刻着恶魔陷阱加着重重符咒的银质手铐。

“你不会真的以为我会乖乖让你拷上我带走吧？”Dean不知道该嘲笑他弟弟的不自量力，还是该疑惑Sam为何如此有胜券在握。

Sam依旧笑着，只是开始走向Dean，他每一步都走得很稳，对第一刃和该隐之印毫无忌惮。

“你可以试试，Dean，你可以试试。”他就站在离Dean几步远的地方。

Dean被激怒了，Sam从来不是冲动无知的人，他相信在他离开的这几个月里，Sam早就已经将他手上的血印和他手里的这把刀研究了个通透，但此刻Sam却在刻意激怒他。

他是对Dean一定不会杀他这件事太过自信了吗？只是可惜，Dean撇了撇嘴想道，你的Dean已经不在这里了。

Dean沉着的掏出放在后腰的第一刃，来自血印的力量源源不断地在他的全身流淌。身体里的血液因为即将见证的杀戮而沸腾，对杀人的渴求令他握刀的手微微颤抖，他的视线从第一刃上移到了Sam脸上。

“这是你自己找上门的，Sammy。”他朝Sam走过去，扬起手里的第一刃，Sam依旧纹丝不动。

“Bah-rah-gah-doh。”Sam扬了扬手，轻声念出拉丁咒语。【注】

困意席卷了变成恶魔之后就再也没有睡过觉的Dean。

————————————————————

注：812里爷爷去买做穿越符咒用的材料时，用到的让卖家沉睡的咒语。只要撒出甘菊粉末念咒就能让对方沉睡。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章轻微BDSM

2.

他跪在房间中央，地堡的房间里躺着三三两两的尸体，有些他认识，有些印象模糊。他身前的那具尸体有着快要两米的大个子，了无生气地躺着，身体里的血染红了地上一大片空地，脖子上的伤口还跟喷泉一样汩汩地冒着腥热的血。

“Sam……”拿着第一刃的恶魔声音颤抖地叫了一声躺在他面前的弟弟，“Sammy……”

他丢下第一刃，摇着Sam的尸体，空旷的地堡只有他自己的声音，撕心裂肺犹如困兽。

他双手颤抖地压上Sam的脖子，妄图阻止更多的血液流出来，鲜血顺着他早就染血的双手渗进他酒红色的衬衣，像是要淹没他。

恶魔在一片腥红血光的噩梦中醒过来。

汽车旅馆内潮湿反胃的气味熟悉得像是回了家，颜色恶俗的窗帘遮挡住了窗外霓虹灯的光线，房间里没有开灯，水槽旁边的小桌上，电脑屏幕泛着幽幽的蓝光。

Sam就坐在电脑前。

恶魔晃动手臂，拷着手腕的银质手铐撞在床头的铁栏上，发出“哗啦啦”的声音。

Sam从屏幕前移开视线，看向躺在床上的Dean。他的眉头皱着，看起来被什么难缠的事所困扰。

恶魔就着被拷着的双手拉扯浑身的筋骨伸了个十足的懒腰，长长地呼出一口气。

他在旅馆潮湿腐败的气味里嗅到属于Sam的气息，是混合着他兄弟的汗水、须后水、枪油和皮革味道的独有气息。

这股气息钻进他的鼻子，配合着眼前Sam裸着上半身，只穿着牛仔裤的视觉冲击，一起令他小腹发热。

血印放大他的渴望。不止是杀戮，还有性。

Sam回过神来，看着他翻出黑色眼睛的哥哥露出了一个笑容。

“你终于醒啦，睡得好吗？”他语气调侃，摆明奚落Dean因为一个简单的魔咒就被成为了他的囊中之物。

Dean不是很在意Sam的语气，即使他因自己如此轻而易举就被Sam抓住而挫败，但现在他觉得Sam在这里，很好。

他想Sam能从那边走过来亲吻他。

他想Sam能压在他身上，啃咬他的皮肤，拧掐他的乳头。

想要给Sam口交，让Sam的精液射在他的脸上，挂在他的睫毛上，他会翻出他的黑眼睛，让Sam看着自己乳白色的精液和他的黑眼睛有多么相称。

他会骑在Sam的身上，让Sam亲眼看着自己硕大的阴茎在他哥哥的后穴进出，他会让自己的咬痕布满Sam全身，让Sam一直记得他操了自己的哥哥。

Dean眼中的黑色散去，金绿色的眼睛重新出现。“睡得不错。”

Sam从旁边的武器袋里掏出Dean惯用的那把枪，拍在桌子上。

“刻着恶魔陷阱的子弹，如果你想跑，我不介意让你吃颗枪子儿。”Sam看着他哥哥，眼睛里不带一丝感情，好像Dean真的只是他随手抓到的一个恶魔，唯一的不同是他没有立刻用猎魔刀杀了他。

Dean的双手被被分别拷在床头两边，他只能伸直手掌张开五指，做出一个投降姿势。

“放心，我跑不了。”他打量着Sam，目光在他身上来回逡巡了好几遍，“你不是Sam。”

Dean十分肯定，就算他变成了恶魔，他弟弟对他也不会是如此冷漠的态度。责备也好，心痛也罢，绝对不是完全彻底的不在乎。

这让他生气。让一个杀戮无度，道德观念全无，心里了无牵挂的恶魔生气。

Sam终于舍得从他的资料里给Dean一丝注意力，同样的话他不是第一次听，上一次是Dean带着他去杀剥皮行者的时候。

“你上次也这么说，不过我还是觉得，我就是Sam。”

他就是Sam Winchester，也许Dean不这么认为，他并不是没有灵魂，他是Sam灵魂的一部分，当Sam的灵魂散落成碎片，他就成了其中一块，只不过这块灵魂里理性占了大多数。至于情感？他可能没有给这种东西以空间。

那个软弱的、懦夫一样的Sam得感谢他，因为只有他才能看清一切，他才能不被Dean伤害而果断地抓住Dean。

“你是没有灵魂那个家伙。”Dean想起来了，那个任由自己变成吸血鬼的Sam，任由无辜的人被转变成怪物的Sam，为了猎魔根本不顾普通人死活的Sam。

Sam走到了Dean躺着的旁边那张床，坐下来时劣质床垫里的弹簧发出巨大的响声。他跟Dean就隔着一臂的距离。

他无所谓地耸了耸肩，“没错，我就是没有灵魂的、你恨不得杀了的那个家伙，可是现在看起来，你挺喜欢的。”

他的视线落在Dean的下半身，低腰牛仔裤并没有给Dean的小兄弟太多的空间，那里已经有一团明显的隆起。

恶魔用Sam久违的金绿色的眼睛注视着他，视线落在他弟弟浅薄的嘴唇之上，他伸出粉色的舌头在自己丰厚的嘴唇上舔过一圈，又用自己的牙齿咬住下唇，直到嘴唇自己滑开。水渍的润湿和牙齿的啃咬让恶魔的嘴唇一片艳红。

没有灵魂的Sam心里生出一股燥热，不，他不能如了Dean的愿。

“怎么，Sammy，不敢操你的哥哥？”恶魔的声音变得慵懒而魅惑，“就算没有灵魂，你也只是个没用的孬种。”

没有被捆缚住的双腿弯曲起来，脚掌踩在脏兮兮的床单上。恶魔的双腿大张着，就像一个邀请。

Sam在另一张床上挪动了一下，脸上的表情却没有变化，“你就像个欠操的婊子，Dean。”

“来呀，Sammy，不想你哥哥做你的婊子吗？”

就算是没有灵魂，Sam也懂得为什么人类总会愚蠢的和恶魔进行交易，眼前的景象加上他哥哥的声音实在是太过吸引人。

更不用说，在他的——在Sam的内心深处，对Dean的那些不伦的想法早已潜伏多年。从什么时候开始？也许是在年少时某次Dean在阳光下清洗Impala；也许是某次猎魔归来Dean浑身浴血却眼神清澈；也许只是因为Dean就是Dean。

他的兄长，他所崇拜的偶像，他多年来追逐着的大哥，此刻躺在他触手可及的地方，渴求他的触碰，要求他操他。他哥哥的阴茎因为他而坚硬，他的本能叫嚣着在成为恶魔后全身的疤痕都消失了的Dean身上留下各种痕迹。

“你不是Dean。”他不会知道自己的声音里带着愤怒，但他清醒地知道真正的Dean不可能像个下贱的婊子一样在他的弟弟面前扭动身体，而低贱的恶魔看穿他的欲望，引诱着他一起堕落。

恶魔笑起来，毫不在意被铐着的手腕被疼痛烧灼着。他的双眸里布上水光，看起来泫然欲泣，情欲笼罩在水雾里，格外动人。

“你也不是Sam，所以，你在装什么正经？”他记得这个Sam，没有灵魂的Sam。

他在Dean被吸血鬼抓住的时候远远的站在一旁冷笑，在明知有解药的情况下看着Dean痛苦哀嚎，甚至在不知道Dean被谁抓走的情况下和路上随便哪个女人上床。

恶魔不为这个感到伤心，但是他拥有Dean的记忆和感受，他知道没有灵魂的Sam让Dean多失望多伤心。

就算Dean内心深知没有灵魂的Sam也是Sam，但他还是倔强地一再强调失去灵魂，Sam就不再是Sam。这样自欺欺人，他就不会觉得自己被Sam背叛。

否认他是Sam这句话再次从Dean嘴里说出来，彻底焚毁了Sam的理智。既然Dean说他不是Sam，那么他就不用在意真正的Dean回来时会怎么想自己被他弟弟给操了。不管是恶魔还是Dean本人，都不承认他是Sam，那么好，他不是，他可以为所欲为。

Sam像匹突然发起攻击的狼，从旁边的床上蹿过去，宽大的手掌用能捏碎Dean下巴的力道扳正恶魔撇到一边的笑脸，恶狠狠地吻了下去。

他一边用舌头撬开恶魔的牙齿，一边调整着自己的姿势跪到恶魔打开的双腿之间，Dean的阴茎就在他的大腿根部磨蹭着。

恶魔的下巴被Sam捏痛，他重重地咬了一口Sam的舌头，铁锈味在两个人嘴里蔓延。恶魔能感觉到右臂上的血印像是有生命一样突突跳动。

Sam利落地撕开Dean衬衣里的T恤，因为Dean的双手被铐着而索性让酒红色的衬衣好好地留在了Dean身上。

恶魔的胸膛连同脸和脖子都因为情欲而泛起粉红。Sam的舌头灵巧得像条小蛇一样在他嘴里进出，舔过他的牙齿，擦过他的上颚，与他的舌尖追逐嬉戏。来不及咽下的唾液顺着Dean嘴角流下来，牵出动人的银丝。

Sam吻过他哥哥的嘴唇，舔过他哥哥的耳垂，鼻息间湿热的呼吸喷洒在Dean的耳廓，Dean的裤子因为情动而被前液弄的一塌糊涂。

“磨磨蹭蹭像个娘们儿。”嘴自由之后Dean迫不及待地说，他的阴茎急不可耐地在Sam身上摩擦，叫嚣着释放。

Sam把舌头从他哥哥的耳朵挪开，微笑地看着他。

Dean金绿色的眼珠要融化一般盛在眼睛里，双唇艳红地微张着，鼻梁上的雀斑如同一把不小心撒在奶昔上的巧克力碎屑，从脸上一直蔓延到胸前。胸膛随呼吸起伏着，粉嫩的乳头让他想起了Dean喜爱的樱桃派的味道。

他张口咬在Dean的锁骨上，力道重得足以咬破皮肉，一只手掐住Dean一边乳头，用圆钝的指甲刮着顶端，双重的痛感裹挟着快感让Dean呻吟出声。

“想这样太久了，想弄坏你，让你在我面前成为一个婊子。”他的嘴离开Dean的锁骨，他刚咬出的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

“哈，看来是弄不坏了。”恶魔因为Sam不能如意而高兴，翻出他的黑眼睛看着Sam。  
随即他意识到这样做Sam很有可能就把他扔在这里不管，而他的阴茎现在已经硬得像石头一样，惹怒Sam可不是他想要的结果。

他还没达到目的呢。

Dean隐去黑眼睛，艳红的嘴唇微张，用他能做到的恶魔最诱惑的神情看着Sam，“嘿，大个子，想我吸你的阴茎吗？”

Sam能感觉到自己已经硬了一会儿的阴茎因为Dean的这句话而跳动了一下，他打量了Dean几秒钟，然后翻身下了床。

“喂，你不会是早泄了吧？”Dean不明所以地看着Sam从他身上离开，一直被火炉一样的Sam包裹着的身体感受到半夜空气中的凉意，让他忍不住瑟缩。

Sam拿过了刚才警告Dean时拍在桌上的枪，气势汹汹看起来要直接给他来一枪。但Sam没有，他解开自己牛仔裤的扣子，把肿胀的阴茎从内裤里掏出来，再次爬上了床，枪还在他手上。

他双腿跪在Dean身体两侧，挪动着将自己移到Dean的胸前，粗壮泛紫的阴茎就在Dean眼前。

Dean重重地吞咽了一下，浓重的麝香味在他的鼻息间游走，他伸出舌尖舔了舔Sam的龟头，Sam急促地喘息了一声。

“不是现在。”他嘟哝了一句，调整着自己的姿势让自己身体的重量压在两侧的腿上而不是Dean的身体上，然后举起了枪。

枪口抵着Dean脖子，他能感觉到自己的大动脉在枪口下突突跳动着，让他忍不住屏住呼吸。这子弹杀不了他，但是会让他动不了，关键还会很疼。

“你敢弄疼我，我就开枪；想趁机逃跑，我也会开枪。乖乖的，我就会给你你想要的。”他带着假笑，一只手抚摸着Dean的脸颊，大拇指摩挲着Dean的眼窝，只要稍微用力就能直接用手指捅瞎Dean的眼睛。

如果Sam没提，他倒不见得会想到这个，他是个恶魔，他享受性爱，不会在这种时候去破坏它，至于逃跑这件事，他能搞定这个。

恶魔本能感觉到危险，身上的男人就像一颗随时会爆炸的定时炸弹，他只能顺从地张开嘴，给他最好的享受。

“好。”他妥协，再次伸出舌尖舔弄Sam的龟头，移动嘴唇让Sam的前液涂满他的嘴唇。

他将头部吞进嘴里，舌头抚过前端的沟壑，像吸果冻一样轻轻吮吸，感受着Sam的阴茎在他嘴里跳动。

Sam的一只手来到身后，捏住Dean刚才没被他碰过的那边乳头，用力地拧着，然后又轻柔的摩擦顶端。

Dean将他越吞越深，他小心翼翼地用嘴唇包裹着自己的牙齿，要给他弟弟一个爽翻了的口交，毫不在意Sam的手在他身体上放肆地揉掐着妄图留下痕迹。

他没法把Sam完全吞下，顶端已经顶到他的喉咙，他双颊发酸，喉咙的吞咽反应让他想吐，他的阴茎已经不能更硬了。

拷着双手的手铐锁链足够长，他的双手摸上Sam的大腿，隔着他依旧没有脱下的仔裤按捏着他兄弟大腿上结实的肌肉。

Dean尽力把Sam吞得足够深，Sam抓着他这段时间长了不少的暗金色头发止不住地冲撞起来，结实涨大的囊袋拍打在他的下巴上。Dean头撞在床头，让他感到阵阵晕眩，他用力吸吮，知道他的兄弟就快要高潮。

Sam的身体有瞬间的紧绷，他抽出自己的阴茎，在Dean的舌头不舍地追逐而出舔过顶端时喷洒出乳白色的精液，那些精液一滴没浪费地布满了Dean满脸。在他的额头上，长着雀斑的鼻梁上，丰润艳红的嘴唇上，甚至挂在他小刷子般长而密的睫毛上。顺着他的脸颊流下，一滴一滴地滴在他白色的胸前。

即使Sam还没从刚刚经历的高潮中缓过神来，他也被眼前这幅不会更色情的美艳画面震得呆住。

没错，Sam一直都知道Dean很美。不管Sam有没有灵魂，也不管Dean多年来一直标榜自己有多硬汉，又是多么的充满男子汉气概。

他从不曾觉得Dean不够男人或者显得娘炮。但不能否认的是，他哥哥的眉眼一直都是尴尬的不属于男人的美丽。

上帝创造Dean时太偏心。他给予了Dean所有恰如其分的美丽，就连雀斑这种应该称之为缺陷的东西也变成了美丽的存在。

他用炮火和鲜血挡在自己面前，把自己藏进那件属于父亲的并不适合他的皮大衣里，他听过时的摇滚乐，吃一切只有那些知道这个世界所有脏话的卡车司机才会狼吞虎咽的垃圾食品，睡所有他搭讪到的漂亮女孩儿，并对任何酒吧里妄图调戏他的男人大打出手。

只有Sam，只有Sam才能看见此时这幅场景，那么多独属于他的，他哥哥给予他的一切里的其中一样。尽管眼前的人已经没有Dean的灵魂，但就像他还是Sam，Dean也还是Dean。

Sam伸出手把滴到Dean胸前的精液抹开，黏腻的液体带着腥气弥漫在两个人之间，他从Dean胸前退开，重新吻上他哥哥。

房间里的空调是坏的，Sam满身大汗，头发因为汗水而打着绺贴在额头上。

“太热了，”他从Dean面前退开，脚掌、膝盖、小腹、胸膛到下巴依次从Dean的裆部擦过，Dean的阴茎渗出的前液已经打湿了牛仔裤，可是Sam却在这一切之后从Dean身上离开了。

Dean不可置信地看着Sam脱掉身上仅存的衣物悠闲地走进浴室的背影。

“Sam……”这个小混蛋就这样把他扔在了这儿，他要杀了他！

反手轻松地用刚在Sam裤子口袋里摸出来的手铐钥匙解开自己，他从床上翻身坐起来。

第一件事是找到他的第一刃，Sam是单独来找他的，所以第一刃在这么短的时间内一定还被他带在身边。

他在浴室里哗哗的水声掩盖下翻遍了Sam带来的武器袋和行李袋，没有第一刃的影子。

也许在Impala里，他冲向房门，这次他不会轻敌，首先他会拿到第一刃然后宰了这个没有灵魂的家伙！

他在桌上找到Impala的钥匙，得意地一笑，或者他可以直接就这样离开，开走他的Impala，和这个自以为是的混蛋继续玩猫捉老鼠的游戏。

恶魔一手扣着自己衬衫的扣子，一手捏着Impala的钥匙，无视了尚未软下去的欲望，只要能立刻离开这里，他想上多少姑娘都可以。

旅馆房间并不大，几步Dean就跨到了门口，然后他僵住了。

“这么着急有什么事吗？”该死的没有灵魂的Sam此刻只穿着一条内裤，好整以暇地倚在浴室门口的门框上，双手抱臂悠闲地看着他。

恶魔被一阵羞愤击中，他没办法靠近门把手，甚至没办法一脚踢开这扇看起来在他的力量下应该不值一提的油漆斑驳的木门。

一定是Sam这个该死的婊子做了什么魔法手脚。

他朝Sam冲过去，Sam只是个普通人，他现在光着身子手里也没有武器，一个恶魔能轻而易举地杀了他。

Sam往浴室里后退了一步，就在Dean扬手就能抓住他脖子的时候后退了一步。

“很抱歉我刚才可能有点自私了，有灵魂的我会知道这样很自私对不对？把还没释放的人丢在床上。”Sam装出疑惑的样子，询问因为浴室门口长方形小地毯下的恶魔陷阱而站在原地走不出来的Dean。

“你这个婊子养的……”

“别这么急着骂你自己，Dean。”Sam转过身打开洗手池旁边的小抽屉，从里面拿出一副跟床上那两幅一样的手铐。

恶魔露着黑眼睛，突然勾起嘴角笑起来，放在牛仔裤口袋里的手抽出来朝Sam扬了扬。

“Bah-rah-gah-doh。”

没有倒下，怎么可能？！对他这个地狱骑士都有效的咒语却对这个普通人无效？！

Sam挥了挥手，驱散空气中的甘菊粉末，“咳咳咳……Dean，我想Sam告诉过你很多次了看资料的重要性。这个咒语是作用于灵魂的，很显然你变成恶魔了还有那玩意儿，而我没有。”

Sam耸了耸肩，为Dean的灵魂确乎还存在于现在被恶魔占据的躯体而振奋，但他现在需要在和恶魔的相处间找到一个平衡。

Dean愤怒而挫败，眼前这个家伙可不是Sam，他想从感情上打击他弟弟一番的计划被破坏；想以武力取胜，这个人却早就面面俱到防得滴水不漏。他得把Sam的灵魂弄回来，他讨厌现在这个家伙。

“我很抱歉我刚才就那么把你丢在床上。”就算没有灵魂，Sam还是能熟练地使用他那双有天赋的狗狗眼，配合他真诚的声音搞得好像刚才就是那么回事儿一样。

实际上他刚才就是故意作弄Dean。钥匙被摸走的时候他就感觉到了，而整个旅馆房间都被他用夜光的颜料画满了他早早在地堡的资料里找到的、能够困住强大的地狱骑士的恶魔陷阱。

他躲进浴室，打开淋浴，实际根本没有在洗澡。他靠在门边好笑的听着他哥哥在外面搞出一堆动静，最后也只能气急败坏地朝他冲过去。

他也不怕Dean跑掉，无论Dean跑多久跑多远，Sam都能找到他。他更不怕Dean会杀他，Dean有灵魂，就算身躯被恶魔占据，他的灵魂也会在恶魔即将杀了Sam的那一刻回归。

即使不是为了没有灵魂的他。

Sam狠狠地把重新被他拷住双手的恶魔丢到床上，Dean不会为没有灵魂的他做任何事，就算他装得再正常，在Dean眼里他除了怪物，什么也不是。

“我刚才答应你会给你你想要的。”Sam一把扯开Dean的酒红色衬衫，扣子们在地上蹦跳着，“但你可算不上听话。”

他提着拷着他哥哥的手铐中间的铁链，扯着Dean的双手挂在床头边缘的圆柱上，Dean斜躺在床上，双臂被拉直挂在床头。

就像个祭品。

Sam迅速地带着怒气的脱下Dean妄图逃脱而穿上的鞋袜，扯着牛仔裤的裤脚将Dean的裤子扯下来，并不柔软的布料在他的大腿上擦出一片粉红的颜色。

并不宽敞的床在Sam跳上去跪在Dean身下时发出不祥的嘎吱声，他吻上那双还带着自己味道的饱满双唇，一只手掐上Dean的乳头，毫不留情地用几乎能拧掉的力道拉扯着，这痛楚让恶魔发出一声呛住的尖叫，绿眼睛责怪地看向他。

Sam没有理会他的眼神，也没理会他的尖叫。他用嘴含住被自己掐得红肿的乳头，手转而开始对付另一边，粗糙的舌苔在几乎被他掐出血来的乳头之上一下下重重地划过，刺痛感像小蚂蚁自心脏处的皮肤开始扩散到四肢百骸，惹得Dean发出阵阵呻吟。

Sam抬起头，Dean金绿色的眼睛里满是湿润的水汽，让他想起曾经被他欺骗的Dean看着他泫然欲泣的样子，明明被自己的弟弟重重地伤害却倔强地用狂怒来掩饰自己的悲伤，用他不是Sam来催眠自己并没有被眼前这个最不该背叛自己的人背叛。

这就是灵魂的弱点，感情。而此时看着眼前这双在水雾中迷离的绿色眼睛，他只想看到身下的人啜泣流泪的样子。

他对着Dean的乳头舔舐，吮吸，用牙齿轻咬摩擦，空闲着的那只手在Dean的下身轻柔的抚摸，揉过Dean柔软的肚子，用拇指轻抚Dean的大腿根部，缠绕着那里暗金色的毛发，却偏偏不去碰那最需要他安慰的中心。

Dean难耐地扭动着身体，却因为双腿被Sam固定住而动弹不得。被恶魔陷阱限制住，此刻该隐之印给予他的力量没有丝毫用处，他甚至不能靠力量压制来让自己摆脱困境。

真他妈操蛋，他他妈的是个什么该死的恶魔。

“Sam……”他阴茎硬的要爆炸，全身都在叫嚣着要释放，欲望像风暴裹挟着海浪重重击打着他，他几乎能感受到身体里血液的急速流动，像是撞上礁石的海浪，一下下拍打着想要冲破皮肤。

Sam听见他的呼唤，突然回过神来一样停止了像膜拜一样亲吻Dean身体的行为。他握住Dean的阴茎，轻轻地撸动了两下，便换来他剧烈的喘息，Sam的大手灵活地掌握着他，快感传到他的神经仿佛毒品一般让他兴奋非常。

Sam漫不经心地撸动着他的阴茎，将另一只手伸到他的嘴边，按压了两下他的嘴唇，Dean便自觉地张开嘴像刚才给Sam口交一样舔舐吮吸Sam的手指，这次还顺带用上牙齿轻咬着Sam的指节。

阴茎渗出的前液让Dean的下半身和Sam的手掌一团糟，Sam弯着嘴角带着轻蔑嘲讽看着他。

“看看你，拥有该隐之印的地狱骑士，在我面前不过是个婊子，一个可以令我为所欲为的婊子。”没有灵魂的本能感到无比的满足，像是在寒冷的冬日慢慢泡进一汪温泉。

Sam从Dean嘴里抽出手指，想看Dean是否会反驳他，但是恶魔什么也没说，他仅仅只是跟着他的手指伸出舌头，舌尖划过牙齿，又在伸出顶端舔过嘴唇将下嘴唇卷入口中用牙齿咬住。

Sam只觉得阴茎又涨大了一圈，他急匆匆的一下伸进两根手指，恶魔的环状肌紧咬着他的手指，他用力地分剪着，不太在意过大的力道会对恶魔造成什么伤害。

反正恶魔自己也不在乎，他的身体并不会受伤不是吗。

修长的手指轻易的找到了那一点，Sam有一下没一下地按压着。Dean呻吟着，被吊着的双手想要从手铐中解脱出来，此刻他就像漂浮在海中，想要伸手抓住Sam结实有力的胳膊，如同抓住一根水中浮木。

但是Sam不能让他如愿。他反复摩擦着那一点，另一只手开始玩弄Dean涨大的囊袋，阴茎渗出的前液顺着柱身打湿了会阴，沾湿了周围的毛发。

强烈的射精感操纵着Dean，但偏偏却因为Sam故意的不作为而差那么一点让他无法登上欲潮的顶峰。

“来吧，Sammy。”恶魔将双腿缠绕上Sam的腰，他已经等了很久，想要Sam立刻进入他，填满他，把他从情欲的海洋中解脱出来。

Sam身体一瞬间的僵硬，从Dean知道他没有灵魂后就再也没叫过他Sammy。Sammy对Dean来说是他那个有着狗狗眼的，有着良善之心，有感情有负担的软弱的弟弟，而不是他。

他决定不再捉弄恶魔，脱下自己刚才还留在身上的内裤，扶着早已涨大发紫的阴茎，就着Dean流出的前液和刚才的唾液直接进入了Dean。

根本没有充分的润滑，Dean没有被打开，而Sam的阴茎粗大得即使是做足准备也不见得能一口气容纳下去。他痛得仿佛是被劈开，能够感觉到后穴被撕裂的痛处，然后因为他的恶魔力量而缓慢愈合。

愈合过程中流出的血也混合到刚才用作润滑的体液里，混合在一起随着Sam缓慢的抽插滑进Dean的肠道又被Sam的阴茎带出来。

Sam不知道Dean是因为痛苦还是快感而呻吟着，他能感觉到的只有他哥哥后穴里从未被触碰过的地方炽热而柔软。

Sam双手掐着Dean的腰，力道重得能在上面留下淤青的掌印，他渐渐大力而迅速地律动着，嘴唇从来没停止在Dean的身上到处啃咬。

“来吧，Sammy，好好操你的哥哥！”恶魔随着呻吟兴奋地说着，不时伸出舌头舔一舔Sam的嘴唇或是鼻尖。

“怎么，Sammy，舌头被猫抓住了吗？”他迎合着Sam的撞击，双手挣扎着想从圆柱上挣脱下来，却被Sam警告似的按了按。

Sam一把扯住Dean的头发，恶魔并不知道为什么眼前的人看起来这么生气，他继续挑衅地看着Sam，同时收缩着甬道。这惹得两个人都重重地喘息了一声。

“听着，你不是Dean，你也别叫我Sammy，现在的你，充其量不过就是个恶魔婊子，除了这副皮囊，你什么也不是。别想着挑衅我，对付你的方法，我多的是。”他看起来极端愤怒，威胁却说得极其冷静平淡，间或因为Dean的迎合而微微喘息。

恶魔听完他的话，立刻翻出一对黑眼睛，“你是说这个吗？谢谢提醒，我知道我是个恶魔，而且我是个地狱骑士，这感觉真他妈的该死的好。”

金绿色的眼睛再次被黑翳遮住，Sam像是被电到了一样抽出阴茎，离开了床。

“哇哦，Sammy被恶魔婊子吓软了吗？”

Sam当然没有，他的阴茎还挺立着，操着Dean的感觉如此之好，就像灵魂回归了一般正确而舒适。他从床边的行李袋里拿出了自己的猎魔刀。

恶魔的手臂像是被热水烫了一样发出“呲”的一声，Sam目光阴郁地看着猎魔刀在Dean身上划出一道小口，冒出一些金色的粉末状的火星，随即愈合。

Dean被疼得呲牙咧嘴，咬住下嘴唇愤怒地看着Sam。Sam却再次就着此刻已经松软的穴口将自己的阴茎插了进去，直直撞上那一点，让Dean吞回了所有想要大骂的话。

他一边操着Dean，一边不时用刀尖划过Dean赤裸的身体，上一秒留下痕迹下一秒却即刻愈合。

Dean忍耐着不再发出呻吟，Sam却握上他的阴茎，一边律动一边撸动，前后的快感配合着身上被刀尖带过的一道道痛感像纠缠在一起的两条电线短路般麻痹着他的神经，挑逗起他强烈的快感。

“Sam……Sammy……”恶魔的黑眼睛不见了，他无助地叫着Sam的名字，眼泪大颗大颗的从金绿色的眼睛里掉下来。

Sam听着他的呼唤，仿佛他是那个自己熟悉的，想要一直陪伴的，就算没有灵魂也要选择的Dean。

他俯下身吻上他哥哥的眼角，苦涩发咸的眼泪沾湿他的嘴唇，下半身的动作却没有温柔分毫地继续挺动着。

Dean在高潮时拱起脊背，铐着双手的手铐将他的手腕磨破后同样迅速愈合，精液甚至射到了他的脖子上。

Sam看着他哥哥散布着精液的身体，深深地挺进Dean的身体，在收缩的甬道中再次高潮。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

没有变成恶魔的Dean会在这之后选择沉默，Sam了解他，他比有灵魂的Sam更轻易的能够看透人心。

原本的Dean，如果发现自己与弟弟做爱了，他在自己弟弟的身上留下了或许在他看来肮脏不堪的，下流污秽的性爱痕迹，他会选择逃避。

他都能想象Dean那副努力掩藏惊恐又故作镇定的可爱模样。

他哥哥总希望自己在别人面前看起来无坚不摧。但Sam了解他，不管有没有灵魂，他一眼就能从Dean那双漂亮的绿色眼睛里看穿他被包裹在层层布料之下，湮没在枪油和皮革气息之下的惊恐，心虚与惶惑。

原本的Dean忠诚，坚定得令没有灵魂的他感到好笑。

但相比起只会冷嘲热讽，对任何事都毫不在意，褪去了深藏Dean心里的自觉渺小和卑微，冷漠狂妄得令他觉得仿佛寒冰刺骨的恶魔，他更喜欢原本的Dean。

他和拥有灵魂的自己一样，想要他的哥哥回来。

不是恶魔的、坚强又正义的兄长回来。

恶魔猜他一定是在两个人太过激烈的性爱中被该死的Sam操得晕了过去，等他再次恢复意识的时候，稍微转过头又看到了那个讨人厌的家伙面无表情的坐在旁边的床上，手里握着一叠资料。

“Bitch！”他咒骂了Sam一句，后穴还有火辣的痛感，尽管一开始被Sam撕裂的伤口已经自动愈合，但是被操得红肿的穴口依旧火辣辣的灼烧般疼痛着。

Sam抬眼看着他咧了咧嘴，自然没有回复一句“Jerk”。

手腕上的手铐已经被解开，恶魔起身坐在床沿上，脚刚从床上放下来，视线落在房间里痕迹斑驳的地板上，那是一个鲜红的恶魔陷阱，围着床，还冒着刺鼻的油漆气味。

他妈的这一定是在跟他开玩笑吧！Sam这个婊子养的。

他是个恶魔，他是地狱骑士，而从Sam找到他开始，他就无比挫败。

他伤不到Sam分毫，甚至连逃跑的余地都没有，该隐之印微微泛着红光，他的眼前有一片骇人的血腥幻觉，只有他自己才能看得见。

“押金拿不回来了。”Dean光着身子，身上还糊着属于Sam的半干的精液，恶魔圈刚好围着床的大小，他碰不到另一张床上的Sam，也没法从这个狭小的陷阱里离开。

“我们得谈谈，Dean。”Sam把他看了好几次的一叠报纸扔在旁边，一脸严肃的做出要跟Dean谈谈的姿态。

Dean忍不住翻了个白眼：“谈谈”这种娘唧唧的玩意儿果然是刻在Sam骨子里的喜好，就连没有灵魂了，他还是喜欢和他变成了恶魔的哥哥“谈谈”。

他躺回床上，用被子的一角盖住自己觉得微凉的下半身，双手枕在脑后。反正他什么也做不了，那就听Sam的“谈谈”，至于他会怎么回应，那就看他的心情了。

Sam把自己身边的一张报纸扔给他，“我们去解决这个案子怎么样？”

他从抓到Dean之后就开始找案子。Dean变成了恶魔，他们应该回地堡，没错，但是回到地堡之后，无论治愈恶魔与否，他的灵魂会回来，而他不想要灵魂。

灵魂太软弱。

如果不是因为灵魂愚蠢的坚持打破那道墙，找回地狱的记忆；如果不是灵魂愚蠢的要求进行试炼，将自己的健康搞的一团糟，让Dean非要一个天使附身于他以求拯救他的性命，Dean也不会因为听到他弟弟的那番话而陷入绝望。这样，Dean可能就不会非杀了那个所谓上帝的书记员不可。这样，也许就不会有该隐之印把Dean变成恶魔，变成现在这副令人生厌的模样。

灵魂很软弱，但他同意灵魂说的话。

**I‘m not leaving my brother alone out there** **。**

恶魔勾起嘴角给了Sam一个嘲讽的笑容，“Sammy，你没有灵魂还是这么傻得可爱！”Dean在床上扭动着寻找一个躺得舒服的位置，“Hello，我是个恶魔，而你叫我去猎魔？”

Sam递给他的报纸上写着一则报道，小镇上一大批青少年的集体失踪，看起来的确是他们的案子——曾经的他们的案子。

恶魔从Dean原本的记忆中知道就算没有了灵魂，Sam也一直在猎魔，似乎这份家族事业已经成了他本能中应该做的事情。

尽管猎魔的过程中Sam的所作所为令原本是人类的Dean实在不敢恭维，但他也的确没有想过，猎魔这件事已经被他们的家族——看起来像是受了诅咒的家族——刻进了Sam的骨血里。

Dean既不懂为什么一直渴望正常生活的Sam遵循本能之后依旧选择猎魔，也不懂Sam现在这样做是什么意思。

“相信我，我知道你是个恶魔，我在这都能闻到你身上那股混合着血腥的臭鸡蛋味。”Sam说的是硫磺的味道。

Dean记得硫磺的气味，当他第一次去到地狱时，他被捆缚在刑架上整整三十年，硫磺湖就在刑台的下方。

它沸腾着，汩汩的冒着热气，升腾起的气息掠过Dean在下一刻被割下的耳朵，拂过Dean被刀刮下了头皮的头顶，渗透进Dean被带着锯齿的刑具缓慢切下的四肢。它伴随着穿过Dean太阳穴的铁丝浸入他即将被摘下的眼球，跟从着穿透他肩骨的铁钩溶进他的骨血。

但他成为地狱骑士之后却并没有去过地狱，也许硫磺的味道的确是恶魔与生俱来的。

他并非传统意义上的恶魔，他受过地狱极刑，他无数次粉身碎骨又恢复如新，但他还没来得及被丢入硫磺湖，他并不是在那个时候收获的如今的黑眼睛。

他只是得到了一个会让他最终杀掉他兄弟的血印，拿到了一把难看的动物颚骨的第一刃，堂而皇之地成为了地狱骑士。

“听着，Dean，我回到地堡之后难缠的Death就会把灵魂塞回来，我不想要那玩意儿，只会拖我的后腿。”他语带厌恶的说，“我不会治愈你，但是你也不能从我身边逃跑，我知道血印嗜血，你可以把你的杀戮欲发泄在那些怪物身上。”

妄图困住恶魔只是一时之计，Winchester家的男人都是逃跑大师，他和恶魔Dean达成一致，才是避免他的灵魂回来又能看住Dean的最好方式。

“你想跟我做个交易？”恶魔斜着眼看他。

Sam摊了摊双手，点头承认。

“跟恶魔做交易要拿灵魂来换。”恶魔坏笑着舔了舔之前被Sam吻得红艳肿胀的嘴唇。

Sam站起身，“可惜，我没有灵魂。”他笑着吻住那双嘴唇，如果Dean不答应他的要求，他就用他的方式，操到Dean答应。

他没有灵魂，他不需要睡觉，而恶魔，也不需要。

 

Sam用阴茎顶端浅浅地研磨着恶魔的穴口，Dean跪趴在早就被两个人弄的一团糟的床上，他把头枕在左臂上，右手握着自己没有被Sam照顾到的阴茎，快速地撸动着。

“更深一点……Sammy，”恶魔无意识地呢喃，Sam故意的不深入让他的后穴和心脏上都仿佛有无数的虫蚁在啃噬，酥麻微痒。

他想要Sam更深地操进他，双手用力地掐着他的腰，狠狠地抽插，用像要将他捅穿的力道。

Sam没有如他所愿，毕竟他现在没有灵魂来与Dean进行一个恶魔交易。

“跟在我的身边，”他用力地掐拧了一下恶魔饱满白皙的臀瓣，“不要妄想逃跑，也不能试图杀了我。”

“我是个恶魔……操，你他妈的进来啊！”恶魔不甘地喘息着，射精感徘徊不去却因为身后人的不作为让他无法得到高潮。

“我是个恶魔，你凭什么以为，我会听你的，你甚至……呃……甚至连灵魂都没有，你拿什么跟我交易？”

你连灵魂都没有，凭什么跟我谈条件；你根本就不是Sam，你为什么觉得我会听你的？恶魔为什么会顺着区区一个人类的心意？

如果站在他面前的是有灵魂的Sam，他就会选择听对方的话吗？恶魔在心里嘲讽到，嘲讽着可能附着在他心脏之上的Dean的灵魂。

他是个恶魔，他只做自己想做的，他不在乎任何事，也不在乎任何人。包括Sam在内，无关Sam有没有灵魂。

但事实是，他没有在Sam找到他的第一时间就用恶魔的瞬移走到Sam面前，将那把会造成可怖伤口的第一刃捅进他弟弟的肚子。他就那样等着Sam动作，跟他说话，自以为是地讽刺。

最后，Sam抓住了他。

还是，他内心期盼着Sam带走他？

Sam看着恶魔将手伸到自己的身后，握住他的阴茎往更深处送进去，于是他猛地提起Dean的腰将自己狠狠地一插到底。

婊子养的！

Sam突然的深入像是要把他的内脏都从内里捅出来。他不知道如果此刻他真的将他的五脏六腑都从呻吟得嘶哑的喉咙里吐出来，它们是不是全都因为他现在是个恶魔而被浸染成了黑色，他的脾胃上是不是都缠绕着下作的黑烟。

Sam听着恶魔嘴里层出不穷的咒骂，这听起来就像Dean，他那个觉得他是个怪物的哥哥。

“Dean，我不在乎是不是得把你永远用恶魔陷阱困住，也不在乎是不是无论去哪都得用手铐铐着你，”他狠狠地操弄着Dean，“现在，你是我的俘虏，你得听我的！”

“啊……我会杀了你，Sam，我一定会用第一刃把你的肠子扯出来！”Sam用手指圈紧恶魔的阴茎根部，想要射精的恶魔喘息着像条被抛上岸的鱼。

“我要把他的肺挖出来！”记忆深处传出以往Dean的声音，有灵魂的他和他不是恶魔的哥哥刚转到一所新学校他就被排挤了。Dean自然第一时间就知道了，他气急败坏地询问是哪个不要命的臭小子敢欺负他弟弟，他信誓旦旦的说要把对方的肺挖出来。

他的哥哥关心他，保护他，珍视他犹如他是这世间Dean唯一能看见的珍宝。

但是恶魔说：我要杀了你。

“你不是Dean。”他又一次这么说。

他不会生气，但是他突然就懂了，懂了为什么在他让Dean去做吸血鬼诱饵，害得他哥哥差点成为吸血鬼之后、当Dean因为真相之神而知道了他没有灵魂之后、当时他们猎杀剥皮行者时，他一直冷漠地在Dean耳边念叨如果是他就会背叛他们之后，Dean会愤怒的指着他说：你不是Sam，不是我弟弟。

因为Dean不肯相信，他的弟弟会如此对他。

就像他也不想相信，变成了恶魔的哥哥真的会下手杀他。

“杀了我？哈，你的第一刃呢？现在是谁，被困在恶魔陷阱里出不去？”他用阴茎重重碾压过Dean的前列腺。“又是谁像个婊子一样被我操得一团糟？”

他快速地操弄着Dean，前面圈着Dean阴茎的手却不愿放开，射精感攫住了Dean的思绪，他无意识地低喃着，大颗的眼泪无声地流到他枕着的手臂上。

“好，我答应你。Sam，我答应你。”他低声地恳求着，恶魔是追求享乐的生物，他此刻只想要高潮，他不会为了跟Sam斗气而让自己处在痛苦之中。

Sam奖励一样地在他的蝴蝶骨上轻吻，他动作变缓，让Dean可以缓过劲来，松开自己手的同时再次快速的顶弄起来，每一次都撞上Dean的前列腺。

“别忘记你说的话。”他咬着Dean的肩膀，在血腥味溢满口腔时将精液射进他哥哥的后穴里。


	4. Chapter 4

4．

恶魔想要跟他没有了灵魂的弟弟好好谈谈——这实在是个天大的笑话，Dean Winchester不推崇”谈谈”，他弟弟才是那个一天到晚缠着他，用一副悲天悯人的表情看着他，想要他哥哥对他敞开心扉，两个人开个睡衣派对，互相倾诉心事的人。最好最后他们还可以抱头痛哭宣泄一下心里的痛苦，他还能帮他弟弟梳个小辫子什么的。

但他想问没有了灵魂的Sam，为什么一定要把他绑在自己身边，为什么他们就不能互相远离，他做自己想做的，而Sam想做什么他都不会阻拦。他们互相拖累了整整三十几年，为什么他弟弟不能就这样放他走。

现在试图找回他哥哥为时已晚，恶魔并非占据Dean的皮囊，在Dean死于天使之刃时，他自Dean的该隐血印之处生长，得以被Crowley派遣的恶魔用血滋养，用血腥杀戮的罪恶缓缓的包裹缠绕住Dean原本的灵魂，丢弃掉过往的优柔寡断，正义良善。就像一滴滴入清水中的墨汁，缓慢而无可挽回地污染了所有，由表及里的将它改变。

如同墨点滴入水中荡漾出的浅灰色波纹，他并非由恶心的黑烟组成，既然他不是自滚烫的硫酸湖水中重生的黑烟，那么他自然无法像那些低贱的恶魔婊子一样丢弃所有的人性和爱意。

爱意，他想到这个词，在Sam拷着他去浴室清理时轻蔑地勾起嘴角。

他依旧对他弟弟心怀爱意，哪怕他对他说“就算你死我也不会救你”。哪怕他死过一次再复活成为恶魔，哪怕Sam又一次没有灵魂。

“你为什么非让我跟着你，Sammy？”恶魔享受着Sam为他擦洗身体，身上干涸的精液结成块被Sam一块块撕下来。他身上没有任何新添的伤口，但那些经年积累的旧伤疤就像他心中的痼疾沉疴遍布在身体上。

Sam笑了一下，笑容里显而易见地没有带上任何情感，“因为你是我哥哥，我要带你回家。”

恶魔几乎要因为这句话以为面前的人根本就是有灵魂的Sam，他眨着那双幼犬一样濡湿而惹人爱怜的眼睛，专注地看着他，轻而易举地说出了重若千钧的表白般的话语。没有灵魂的Sam做不到这个，尽管他的话里明显没有情感，但恶魔还是因为Sam这句话而动摇。

“如果是有灵魂的那个家伙大概会这么说吧，”Sam撇了撇嘴，“不过我不是来带你回家的，只要你还没恢复，就不会哭爹喊娘地要你那个小Sammy。”

“你怎么知道我不是喜欢那个家伙胜过喜欢你？”恶魔用戴着手铐的双手穿过Sam的头，将Sam拉近，嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，“说不定就算变成了恶魔，我也更喜欢有灵魂的那个你。”

“我不在乎你喜欢谁，Dean，只是你看，我是个猎魔人，我不能把你这个定时炸弹放在外面，为了减少麻烦，最好的办法就是把你带在身边。”

他将恶魔环着他脖子的手抬起来，抽出自己的头，率先跨出浴室，让恶魔自己做决定。

如果要恶魔承认，他刚才那句话的确是故意对Sam说的。他在Dean的记忆里搜寻到Bobby曾经转告给Dean的话，没有灵魂的Sam说：Dean一点也不在乎我，他只在乎他那个在地狱受苦的小Sammy。

这话曾让Dean哭笑不得，并在Death将灵魂放回他弟弟身体之前，他没有灵魂的弟弟转头向他求助时让他觉得愧疚。

他根本不需要愧疚的，他不能看着没有灵魂的Sam为了自己的目的不择手段，随心所欲的去谋害任何一个人。这样和他们一直猎杀的恶魔有什么不同？同样地，他也不能眼睁睁看着他弟弟的灵魂一直在地狱受折磨。

无论如何，没有灵魂的Sam不是完整的Sam，而他只要想到他弟弟在地狱受折磨就心痛得无法思考更多。

他承受过，他施行过，他了解那些刑罚有多可怕。如果要说Dean Winchester这一生有什么东西是令他真正惧怕而无法再次承受的事情的话——

一个是他弟弟的死亡。而另一个，就是地狱的酷刑。

所以，Dean坚持要救出Sam。

而这一次，恶魔不在乎他弟弟的灵魂在不在这里，没有灵魂的Sam也不在乎。

Sam自己走出了浴室，他并不自负，但是也确定Dean无法逃出这个房间，他在这里画满了连Dean，或者说这个世界上大多数猎人都不知道的困魔符咒。或许除了上帝之外，没有谁能够不费力的从这里逃走，地狱骑士也一样。

他花费了一个星期的时间在地堡查找关于该隐之印、地狱骑士的资料。资料内容并不多，就算曾经有野心的记录者一直在寻找抓住该隐的方式，也因为该隐行踪飘忽而没有成功。

不过好歹，那群书呆子还是有点用的。Sam在心里夸赞这些记录者，谁能想到他跟Dean也能是其中的一员。他们好歹研究出了专门针对拥有该隐之印的地狱骑士的困魔符咒。

但也仅限于此，没有更多如何去除该隐之印，让Dean恢复正常的方法。他们唯一可以施行的备选方案只有人血治愈恶魔这一个，他甚至不能确定这个方法能不能治愈Dean这个非典型恶魔。

然而说到底，他也不过是个普通人，没有灵魂除了让他行事更加果断，可以更加狠戾地达到自己的目的之外，并没有给他自身带来任何力量上的帮助。

如果恶魔决心要杀他，那比捏死一只蚂蚁都要简单的多。不需要使用第一刃，或许他只需要用双手掐住他的脖子，便可以轻而易举地杀了他。

但就像曾经Dean会带着六成把握打赌他会选择跟Dean走，而不是和外公一起背叛Dean一样，他也抱着比一半一半多一些的把握打赌：即使Dean变成恶魔，他也不会对 Sam痛下杀手。

无论Sam有没有灵魂。

恶魔有些不服气地看着在刮完胡子后离开浴室的Sam，他知道自己先前没有成功逃走，现在同样也逃不掉。

他想从浴缸里走出去，右手臂却传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，仿佛千万根尖利的针尖扎进他的皮肉，又沿着手臂往下拉扯。皮开肉绽般的疼痛顺着神经直冲大脑，恶魔双腿一软跌坐在浴缸里。

他的眼前浮现出幻觉。

整个场景都被笼罩在一片猩红的血色之中，像是一层红色的翳膜蒙住了他的眼睛。他走近眼前木门虚掩的谷仓，谷仓里遍地都是干枯的稻草，看起来像是废弃已久。

“眼熟吗，Dean？这个地方。”一个不知名的声音从遥远的地方传过来，声如洪钟穿透他的耳膜。

恶魔疑惑地四处打量，没有任何人影，他在记忆中搜寻和这个地方有关的只言片语。

“Dean！轮到你躲了！”稚嫩的熟悉声音传进他的耳朵，带着小孩子独有的天真和无忧无虑的快乐。

恶魔迟缓的记忆这才浮出水面。那是他9岁那年，John去处理一只温迪哥，他们被寄放在John的一个朋友那里，那里有一个巨大的谷仓，那段时间他们每天都会在这里玩一些平日里没机会玩的游戏。

Dean找了个地方躲起来，他躲的地方既能看见Sam，又不会让Sam轻易的就找到他，于是他就坐在那里看着Sam满谷仓打转想要找到他。

找不到，Sam怎么也找不到他哥哥，5岁的小男孩终于慌张起来。外面的天色已经在他们不知不觉的游戏中暗了下来，他满心惊恐，不知道Dean去了哪里，他也不知道自己该怎么办。

“Dean？”他大声地喊道，却没听见他哥哥的回应，不知道躲在暗处的Dean打算逗弄一下他的弟弟。

“Dean？你在哪里？”他带着哭腔又叫了一声，却依旧得不到Dean的回应。然后他一屁股坐在原地，放声大哭起来，他哭得那么伤心，鼻涕和眼泪都混成一团糊在脸上，鼻头红得好像去年他们在一个雪地里匆匆堆下的红鼻子雪人。

Dean的心揪成一团，三步并作两步跑到Sam面前抱住他哭得抽噎的小弟弟，一下下抚摸着他的头。

“It’s ok，Sammy。”他用手抹掉Sam脸上的泪水，又擦在自己那件不太合身的T恤上，把他弟弟从地上拉起来。

恶魔在血光中视线绕着谷仓转了一圈，他什么也没看见，过去的记忆一文不值，他不懂为什么血印带来的幻觉让他看见了这个谷仓。

手臂不再像刚才那样疼痛，恶魔挣扎着从浴缸里站起来，期望眼前的血红能够散去，他擦掉脸上的冷汗，扯起嘴角若无其事的往浴室外面走去。

Sam不需要知道任何事。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Sam找的案子在怀俄明。他们出发的时候Sam解开了恶魔手上的手铐，完全没有任何束缚地就带着他离开了旅馆房间。

“你很有魄力，Sammy。”恶魔空着双手，自然不会去帮Sam提两个的行李袋。

Sam一手提着装武器的袋子，另一只手里提着两个人的衣服，撇了恶魔一眼，把房卡丢在前台之后径自走了出去。

恶魔沉默地跟在他身后，走向Impala。他的右臂在裤缝旁边轻颤着，眼前的幻觉依旧没有散去。

“你要开车吗？”Sam不相信恶魔，但是既然他现在想要恶魔能够留在他身边，他就不能逼得太紧，他需要给恶魔最大限度的自由。

他真的在乎恶魔会做什么伤天害理的事吗？答案当然是不，但是以前的Dean会在乎，他不知道自己为什么一心一意想的都是这个。

Dean把这个毫无价值的世界看得重过一切，Dean把拯救世界这件事背负在身上，把这个当作自己的职责、使命，并且努力去做，而Dean从不放弃。

恶魔挑了挑眉，对Sam的提议不知道是该拒绝还是直接嘲讽，最后他选择带着轻蔑的微笑走到副驾驶，打开车门坐了进去。

他不想产生那种错觉：那种他和Sam都安然无恙、他们接下来不过是要像从前的每一次一样上路，奔向下一个案子，解决下一个鬼怪这样的错觉。

他们现在都不正常，怎么可能还像过去一样正常地猎魔？一个恶魔和一个没有灵魂的怪物一起去猎杀怪物和恶魔，任何难看的故事也不会出现这样的不知道是讽刺还是玩笑的情节。

脑海里的杂音像信号不良的电台一样刺啦作响，他打起精神忽略眼前的幻觉，集中自己的注意力。

Sam侧脸的线条坚毅冷硬，薄薄的嘴唇紧抿着，一脸苦大仇深地看着前方。Impala后座堆满了已经变质的残余食物，散发着令人作呕的臭味，让他想要立刻停车然后将车从里到外好好清洗一番。

他想起Impala过去的味道，皮革和机油，有时候还有甜腻的馅饼的味道，那闻起来那么正确，那闻起来就像是Dean。

Dean如果在这里，没有灵魂的Sam忍不住想到，他会狠狠地揍恶魔Dean一顿的，敢把他的baby弄成这副模样。

他想起曾经有一次，是在Dean把他的灵魂找回来之前。他哥哥在酒吧钓到一个黑发大胸的美女，本来也想找个姑娘一夜情的他突然就索然寡味，在房间被Dean占用之后一个人在Impala里呆了一整夜。

第二天他被Dean揍了一顿，如果他会生气，大概会对此愤愤不平：哥哥为了和一个女人做爱把弟弟扔在车里一晚上，最后却还要因为弟弟不小心洒了点咖啡在车里就对弟弟大打出手。

他猜也许只是因为他没有灵魂Dean才会对他那么狠，如果是有灵魂的那个家伙，Dean是不是就不会那么生气地揍他。

这些他都只能猜测，就像他一直以来都在试图猜测Dean想要他怎么做，然后努力去做，让Dean不那么反感他没有灵魂这件事一样。

但现在他不需要这样做了，他不需要掩盖自己的情绪，因为他也同样厌恶变成了恶魔的Dean。就像Dean从始至终都不喜欢他一样，不管是不是恶魔。

“车子搞得脏死了！"他拎起一个被捏瘪的啤酒罐从眼前扔到后座上，给了恶魔一个白眼。

恶魔不以为意地看着他笑笑，勾引似的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，”不过是辆车而已，Sammy。"

不过只是曾经有灵魂的Sam和灵魂还完好的Dean自以为的家而已，不过是两个人从小到大留下最多回忆的地方而已，不过只是见证了Winchester家两代历史的地方而已。

在恶魔和没有灵魂的Sam眼里，不过就是辆车而已。

Sam想起Dean曾经对他的那辆车嗤之以鼻。尽管性能良好，外表也并不难看，但是Dean就是喜欢用他的baby来跟那辆车比赛，速度也好，性能也好。

他对他哥哥的幼稚感到无奈，但是却在自己的车被天使砸坏、重新回到Impala的副驾驶时，觉得那感觉那么对。

就像一个原本放错了位置的零件，也许它依旧能够运作，但是总有细小的偏差，不易察觉的不对劲。而当他再次坐上副驾驶，搜寻着有灵魂的他曾经拥有的记忆，然后发现，原来是这样。

这一切本该如此。

就像Dean应该驾驶着Impala，而他坐在副驾，车里放着过时的金属摇滚乐，Sam清楚地记得那五张反复播放的磁带会在几分几秒卡壳，他们穿过一个又一个州，跨过一条又一条洲际线，在美国来回奔波，猎魔杀怪。

他们会定期更换盗用的信用卡，有时会配合着在酒吧里骗赌。喝几杯龙舌兰，泡一两个长得还不错的姑娘，在一夜春宵之后继续上路。

这一切本该如此，而不是他们两个现在这样，一个没有了灵魂，一个灵魂扭曲成了恶魔。

他们彼此憎恶又想要留在对方身边，他们都已摒弃心里的良善，却依旧无法伤害对方。

是不能还是不愿，他们彼此心知肚明。

“给我说说那个案子。"没有反驳恶魔对于Impala的评价，Sam只能提起案子转移两个人的注意力。

恶魔翻了个白眼把放在面前的报纸拿过来：”小镇上突然大批的年轻人失踪，毫无预兆，就在前两天十几个年轻人消失的无影无踪。”

“你觉得是我们的活吗？"

“哈！Sammy，绝对不可能是'我们'的活！"恶魔举起双手比了个引号。

就算真的是怪物或者恶魔所为，也绝对不会是一个没有灵魂的怪物和一个恶魔的活。

“很好，这就是我们的活，天黑的时候我们差不多就能到那里了。"

“好吧，天真的小Sammy要装作一切正常的样子，就让我们陪他玩会儿吧，哥哥我现在要先睡一会儿了。"恶魔扭动着身子背对着Sam把头靠在椅背上，寻找到一个稍微舒服的姿势，然后闭上了眼睛。

Sam看了他一眼，皱起了眉头：恶魔不用睡觉。

恶魔闭着眼睛，他的幻觉依旧停留在破败的谷仓里，年幼的Sam和自己已经在幻觉里将他在这里的记忆重演了好几遍，他踏遍了这里的每一个角落也没有找到这个幻觉会出现的原因。

“Dean，到这来，你的故事将在这里结束。"幻觉出现时响起的声音又一次在他的耳边鼓噪。

Dean在幻觉里回过身，谷仓依旧一片空荡。

血印泛着骇人的光从右臂的疤痕处长出曲折的血线，缠绕着手臂蔓延到脖颈，针刺般的疼痛再次袭来，恶魔在副驾上紧咬着嘴唇不让自己痛呼出声。

他才不会在这个没有灵魂的怪物面前示弱，这个人既不会心疼一个恶魔，也不会心疼Dean。

他是个恶魔，他不该期盼着Sam能够对他的痛苦有所反应，这太奇怪了。

恶魔却控制不住地想：如果Sam在这，看着他哥哥因为血印痛得满头大汗，知道他哥哥陷在可怖而未知的幻觉里，知道他哥哥每时每刻鼻息间都充斥着血的味道，他弟弟会不会露出担忧如同幼犬一般的神情，会不会抱住他说：“我们会解决的，一切都会好起来的。”

什么都不会好起来，就算他一直用这句话欺骗Sam。没变成恶魔之前的Dean每次都会跟他弟弟说这句话，从4岁那年开始，这句话就像个魔咒。只要他说了，他弟弟就会平静下来，就会相信他哥哥会让事情变得好起来。

但事情从来没有好起来，一切都越来越糟。

曾经正义的猎魔人变成了恶魔，曾经善良单纯的Sam失去了道德约束变成了没有灵魂的怪物。曾经的“Saving people, hunting things, the family business”变成了一句虚无缥缈的宣言。

恶魔知道，一切都是自己的错。他终究会被血印吞噬，而在这之前，他唯一要做的，就是让Sam恢复正常，他想要他弟弟回来。

他想要Dean的那个弟弟回来。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章高潮控制，少量作者恶趣味。

6.

谷仓里的灯都亮了起来，血红色像是太阳照耀下的水雾瞬间散去。眼前的一切变得过分清晰，像被雨水冲刷过一般。

恶魔在这幻觉里猛然回过头，那个看起来比他更加魁梧，留着大胡子的男人站在他身后，Cain。

"你看起来还不错，Dean。"他手里拿着一把锋利的匕首，尽管那不是第一刃，但还是能一窥"谋杀之父"的影子。

恶魔撇了一眼自己右臂上的该隐之印，"如果你的不错是你一直在我眼前晃悠，那么，去你的吧。"

"我救了你的命，Dean Winchester，或者你该学着别那么自大。"Cain用明晃晃的刀尖指着恶魔。

"我是个恶魔，我做我想做的。"恶魔翻出自己的黑眼睛，在幻觉里毫不畏惧地看着Cain。

Cain对他的挑衅却并不在意，"当我见到你的时候，"他举起手里的刀晃动着，"我就知道血印一定会把你变成地狱骑士。"

当他第一次见到Dean，那个孩子眼里只有赴死的决绝与一往无前的愚勇。他明白那种绝望——当你对人生再没有任何留恋，当你的身边再也没有了可以依托的人，当你认定了毁灭是你最好的归宿。

而血印不会放过被选中的人：绝望支撑着它，杀戮饲养着它，然后在宿主死亡时，再次将宿主复活，蚕食他的灵魂直到彻底为血印所控制。

嗜血，残忍，暴虐而又目空一切。

"你现在如愿以偿了，还在这里纠缠不休干什么？"

"还没到最后呢，Dean。"Cain用脚撩了撩地上的干草，"你知道我是谁，知道我拥有血印之后做的第一件事是什么。"

他看着恶魔，严肃而又带着愉悦，得意中却又带着怜悯。

"而那，会是你做的最后一件事。"

_不可像_ _Cain_ _，他是属那恶者。杀了他的兄弟，为什么杀了他呢？因为自己的行为是恶的，兄弟的行为是善的。_

恶魔翻身坐起时，Sam没有忽略他一直用左手捏着右手手臂的动作。但他什么也没说继续保持着目视前方。

"我要吃派。"恶魔转头过去看着Sam，黑色眼睛翻来翻去地像是无聊得为了好玩一样。

"大概快到加油站了，那里应该可以买点吃的。"

"我要吃派。"

“便利店有可以买一个，没有的话汉堡凑合一下吧。”Sam不为所动。

有灵魂的Sam大概会为了弥补之前对他哥哥的所作所为，或者为了哄现在变成了恶魔的哥哥开心满足他的要求，但是没有灵魂的Sam可不会存着什么愧疚的心情让恶魔如愿以偿。

恶魔突然露出一个坏笑，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，然后将左手伸向Sam，顺着他的大腿根部在他的牛仔裤上摩擦，绕着他弟弟的阴茎打转。

Sam因为他突如其来的举动深吸了口气，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后因为恶魔勾引一样的笑容叹了口气，把他的手从自己腿上拎起来丢了回去。

"Whoa～Sammy的little Sammy不行吗？"

"我现在没有心情应付你的发情，如果你想，我可以在今晚我们到旅馆之后，狠狠地把你操进床单里，让根本不需要睡觉的你，晕上好几个小时。"Sam像被他惹的头痛一样说，甚至都没有看他一眼。

而恶魔，他几乎因为Sam简单的几句话立刻就硬了。他承认变成恶魔之后他变得饥渴，但他刚才纯粹是坐了太久的车觉得无聊逗弄Sam而已。

变成恶魔之后他已经拥有了瞬移的力量，但是他却几乎没有用过，就好像这样能让他显得正常一些。

他宁愿坐在Impala的副驾驶和Sam一起慢悠悠地晃到怀俄明的举动，大概也是最后一次。

一进他们开好的房间Sam就忙碌起来，拿出一罐夜光涂料开始在房间里涂画。恶魔坐在床角无聊地看着他的所作所为。

“说好的不束缚我呢，Sam？”恶魔状若不满的问。

Sam没有停下手里的动作，"我不相信你，Dean。"

语气就像他曾经说“我不在乎你，Dean。”时一样。

恶魔躺倒在床上：”bitch。"

依旧没有人回他一句"Jerk"。

"我要吃樱桃馅的派。"恶魔吩咐着准备出门给两个人买晚餐的Sam，翻身把自己裹进颜色恶俗的被子里。

谷仓的幻觉不见了，之前因为沉睡咒陷入睡眠后做的梦却在此刻跑进了幻觉里：他跪在地堡的地上，面前是Sam沾满血的尸体。他止不住血，也叫不醒Sam。

空气里有威士忌和樱桃派对香味，一个辛辣一个甜腻。恶魔拨开了眼前的黑暗，听见Sam正把他们的晚餐从塑料袋里拿出来。

"你去了很久。"虽然深陷黑暗血腥的幻觉之中，恶魔也意识到Sam离开了比应该的更长时间。

Sam不置可否，只是把还热着的樱桃派推到恶魔面前，看起来有一丝不易察觉情绪高昂。

这让人泄气，Dean站在淋浴下面抹了一把比之前长了许多的头发，他他妈的现在是个恶魔，可是他这两天过的还是一个猎魔人的生活。便利店里烂透了的汉堡，味道糟糕的咖啡，角落长霉的汽车旅馆，还有热水不够的淋浴。

他刚才甚至和Sam猜拳决定谁先洗澡，而他还是出了剪刀。

这太操蛋了。

他是个恶魔，他做自己想做的，而且他有那个能力做到。但是Sam，操他的，Sam这个混蛋就在那冷着一张脸对着他，好像这样就能让他正常的哥哥回来，好像这样恶魔就会心软。

但他确实心软了。

也许他可以不在乎自己是否依旧正义，他可以不在乎这个世界是否依旧安全，甚至可以不在乎普通人的死活，但是他仍然在乎Sam。

这就是最操蛋的地方。那个没有灵魂的怪物似乎认定了这一点。而五脏六腑里都缠绕着黑烟的他，大概心脏上还有那么一小块抵御着那团黑烟的包围，心脏上小小的一块，就像一个墓地，里面埋葬着一个叫Sam的人。

什么也进不去，而Sam在里面永远也出不来。

恶魔想要剜除心脏上那块黑烟无法包围的地方，但是灵魂不允许。它霸道强势地盘踞着那里，仿佛会为此支撑到世界终结。

只要遇到Sam，他就一败涂地的献上自己的顺从，自己的忠诚，自己所有的人性。

热水很快用光，冰冷的水从淋浴头里流出来，激得恶魔挫败的敲打了一下墙壁，血印随之泛起了一阵红光。

他就光着身子从浴室里出来，任由水珠滴在老旧的地板上。他随意地用浴巾拨弄着自己湿漉漉的头发，走向了床。

“热水还……"Sam听见浴室门打开的声音，抬头却看见Dean全裸着走出浴室。他的心脏和阴茎都同时抽搐了一下。

恶魔顶着还在滴水的头发躺进了床单里，四肢大张地平躺着。被子被掀到了一边，擦干了水迹的大腿上连金色的绒毛都清晰可见。顺着肌肉紧实的大腿向上，从Sam坐着的角度可以清楚地看到他尚未扩张的小洞。

恶魔的手指缠上半勃的阴茎，大拇指指腹拂过顶端的裂口，舌尖难耐般地舔过嘴唇，咬住下嘴唇撸动起自己的阴茎。恶魔的眼睛看着坐在几米之外定定看着他的Sam，玩味地笑着。

这是赤裸裸的勾引，Sam一向对此来者不拒——没有灵魂的这个。在他占据着这具身体独自猎魔都那一年里，他睡过的姑娘大概比有灵魂的Sam猎魔那几年加起来都要多。

谁让色欲是原罪，是本能里的东西。

色欲是原罪，而变成了恶魔的Dean就是一块刻着"色欲"的行走的招牌。

Sam一边朝恶魔走过去，一边脱下自己的衣服。黑色的棉质T恤本来就明显地衬托出他的胸肌，拳击短裤更是让他已然被恶魔挑起的欲望一览无余。

他抓住Dean一只脚的脚踝把他往下拖了拖，Dean下意识地抬起另一条腿想要踢他，反而被他反应迅速的抓住了另一只脚，恶魔就这样被他拖着坐到了床尾。

Sam蹲下身子，Dean双腿张开坐在床尾，他只要稍微低头鼻尖就能碰到Dean的阴茎。

他双手掐着恶魔的膝窝，嘴角微勾地问："想要我吸你吗？"

说着用手握住Dean阴茎的低端，伸出舌尖舔了舔他渗出前液的龟头。恶魔难耐地仰起头，用手抓住他弟弟半长的头发。

"是的，想要你吸我的阴茎，想你舔我，想射在你的喉咙里。"

Sam用嘴包裹住顶端，沿着上面的沟壑顺时针舔过两圈，"猜你今天在车上就想我这么干了是吗？"

“见鬼的Sam，你就不能只是做吗？"恶魔气急败坏地低声咆哮。Sam不急不缓地挑逗像片羽毛轻轻地搔挠着他的心脏，他渴望得不得了却差那么一点点就能握住。

Sam歪了歪头，然后一下子把他哥哥的阴茎吞下去大半。

Sam的口腔湿润，温暖，小巧的舌头在吞吐中努力地运动着，舔遍阴茎的每一个角落。他用手指揉搓着Dean的囊袋，轻柔地挤压着耻骨，将无法吞咽的津液全都抹到Dean的穴口。

他尽力将Dean更深地吞进去，压抑着喉间的吞咽反应，偶尔退出到用嘴唇包裹着Dean的龟头，用力吮吸，又或者瞬间将Dean全部吞下，舌尖滑过上面每一条突出的血管，轻轻厮磨着顶端的裂缝。

Dean抓着他的头发，控制不住地向前冲撞。Sam挺翘的鼻尖一次次埋进他暗金色的毛发里，触碰到那处的皮肤便带来一阵颤栗。

下午Sam就想这么干了。想把Dean从副驾驶拖出来压到车前盖上，给他一个爽飞了的口交。他想看他哥哥在情欲的折磨下带着水汽的眼睛和不受控制被咬得肿胀的红艳嘴唇。想把Dean丢进Impala的后座，让他哥哥把精液射在黑色的皮质座椅上，然后抓着他暗金色的短发让他将自己射出来的东西一点一点地舔干净。

当Sam含着他哥的阴茎，用沾着润滑剂的手指伸进他的后穴时，Dean双腿颤抖着，用把Sam的头皮都扯痛的力道尖叫着射了出来。

恶魔喘息着，幻觉和梦境都散了开去，大脑变得一片空白。他躺下上半身，一只手还紧紧抓着身下的床单。

“干的不错，Sammy。”恶魔捋了一把自己的头发，脚踩上床后跟用力躺回了床上，Sam随着他的动作跟了上去。

两个人浑身赤裸地对视着，Sam狭长的眼睛里闪烁着不知名的光芒，似乎在盘算着什么，刚才放进Dean后穴的一根手指因为Dean的动作早就滑了出来。

Sam抹了一把他哥阴茎上自己的口水和他哥哥的各种体液，再次顺着刚才涂抹在穴口的润滑剂把手指伸了进去。

Dean刚刚高潮过的身体因为他的进入止不住地颤抖，Sam俯下身吻上那双色情的嘴唇，将嘴里满满的Dean自己的味道吻到他的嘴里。

三根手指在后穴不停的搅动，Sam的动作绝对和温柔沾不上边。恶魔的双腿打着颤攀上Sam的腰，用脚后跟摩挲了一下他弟弟性感的人鱼线。

Sam挑逗着他，耐心地开发着，等着Dean过了不应期阴茎再次挺立起来，这才重重地按压了几下他的前列腺，将手抽了出来。

他从床上离开，随意地将手在早就被弄的一团糟的床单上擦了几下，走向被他之前扔在一边的牛仔裤。

"你不是又打算把我丢在这里吧，Sammy？"恶魔半张着嘴，舌尖在白色的齿间若隐若现，绿色的眼睛因为欲望像在温水中浸泡过一般透亮美丽。

Sam转过头，用他不带任何感情的真诚表情看着Dean。没有了灵魂却依旧不减力道的狗狗眼让Dean没来由的一阵胆寒。他一直觉得Sam在盘算什么，看起来他就要知道是什么事了。

"这次我可舍不得就这么把你丢下了，哥哥。"他若无其事地走回床边，左手依旧捏握成拳，不让Dean看到他刚才拿了什么东西，右手捞起Dean的腿扛到肩上，将阴茎抵在Dean的穴口。

他已经被开扩得很好，Sam的那根怪物阴茎也没有费多大劲就全埋了进去。他能感受到那根炽热的阴茎上勃勃跳动的频率。Sam又快又狠地操着他。

他本来半勃的阴茎此刻再次完全勃起，他伸手下去想要握住自己的阴茎，却被Sam不容拒绝地将他的手拍开。

"别碰，恶魔婊子。"

他因为Sam的咒骂而呻吟。明明曾经是他们所最不齿的称呼现在被他弟弟用在了他的身上，尚未被黑烟缠绕的灵魂觉得羞愧，而恶魔觉得快意又兴奋。

Sam在他身上快速进出着，嘴也一刻不停地在他身上啃咬。咬破皮肉或者用力吮吸都无法在恶魔的身体上留下任何痕迹，他只能看着自己留下的痕迹迅速地消失无踪。

唯有下身的热度真实又刺激，Dean的火热包裹着他，肠液和已经变得温热的润滑剂在两个人的动作下发出黏腻的声音，应和着恶魔的呻吟，将Sam推向欲望的顶峰。

Sam松开一直握拳的右手，在自己高潮之前停了下来，还差几下就能再次高潮的恶魔像是被按下了暂停键一样喘息着望着他。

"What the hell……"恶魔震惊地看着Sam手里拿着的东西，来不及反应就被Sam抓住了他的阴茎。

那是一个简单的阴茎环，下面挂着的小锁已经被Sam拿掉，估计他会在Dean戴上阴茎环之后再把锁锁上。

"送个礼物给你。"Sam笑了笑，可恶的属于没有灵魂的Sam的笑容，看起来特别没心没肺。

阴茎环戴上去之后，Dean感到被扣住的部分一阵阵的发热。

"Sam……"他看看自己挺立的阴茎，又看向已经把锁拿过来的Sam。

Sam晃了晃自己手里精致的小锁，"阴茎环上刻了恶魔陷阱，别想自己摘下来。"

那一瞬间恶魔仿佛在Sam的身后看见了三角尖尾巴和头上尖尖的恶魔角，他竟有些恍惚他们两个人之间到底谁才是那个恶魔。

"你看，现在这东西，"他摸了摸Dean的龟头，"理论上来说是我的了，我不喜欢恶魔碰我的东西，也不喜欢别人碰。"

他的触碰惹得Dean一阵颤抖，连恶魔眼也控制不住地跑了出来。

"还有，再让我看见一次恶魔眼，就多锁一天。"他奸诈地笑着，把恶魔推倒回床上，将自己尚未释放的阴茎再次捅了进去。

阴茎环扣着恶魔的底部，他的阴囊发胀，想要释放的感觉那么强烈，可是他被Sam压在身下，阴茎被锁着。Sam在用力地操着他，一切的控制权都在Sam手里。

他喜欢这种感觉，这让恶魔更加性欲高涨，但是他叫嚣着释放的阴茎却无法可想。

"Sam，求你。"他终于开口恳求，抓着Sam的胳膊想要将Sam的手扯到自己的阴茎旁边。

Sam却丝毫不为所动，只是再次吻上他呻吟的嘴，高潮着将自己的精液悉数射进Dean的屁股。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

恶魔坐立难安。

Sam装出一副纯良又富有同情心的圣母样，温柔地看着他们面前的受害人家属。说是受害人也许并不准确，但是现在恶魔并没有多少闲心来想一个合适的称呼词汇，那并不重要。

这很荒谬，这个Sam没有灵魂，他甚至不在乎自己的哥哥，却又坚持猎魔，并且在这些人面前装出一副正常人的样子表示自己的同情。

他就不能同情同情他哥哥现在的处境吗？

“你还好吗，探员？”儿子不知所踪好几天的母亲带着哭得通红的眼睛问Dean。

恶魔的第一反应是翻出自己的黑眼睛，恶劣地吓一吓对方，也顺便给他弟弟制造一些麻烦，但随即Sam转过头来一脸轻松地看着他。

“再让我看见一次恶魔眼，就多锁一天。”

Sam昨天晚上给他戴上那个让他现在坐立不安的玩意儿时说的话还回响在耳边，他顶着满头冷汗扯出一个勉强的笑容。

“大概是昨天开了太久的车赶过来，没什么大问题，女士。”

Dean右臂颤抖，又开始像针扎一样的疼，仿佛在嘲笑他作为一个恶魔在此时恭敬的态度和无声的顺从。

Sam抿嘴笑了笑，酒窝里盛满了只有Dean才看得出来的嘲讽，转头又换上了那副有灵魂的Sam才会有的面孔询问案子的细节。

Dean再次在沙发上轻微地调整了一下坐姿，将双手状似随意的放在大腿上，以期能够借着西服下摆和手掌一起挡住他的勃起。

他那从昨晚开始就被Sam——那个没有灵魂的冷血的混蛋，戴上了刻着恶魔陷阱的阴茎环的勃起。

操他的Sam Winchester。

“你发现他失踪那天，家里有什么异常吗？”Sam身体前倾，不动声色地朝Dean那边挪了挪，一只手放在了Dean背后。

他他妈就把手放在了Dean的臀缝附近，恶魔都能感到那只能去拍色情片的手在他屁股后面散发出的热度。

“跟平时没什么不同，我平常工作很忙，有时候会轮夜班，那天上午回家，就没看到他……探员，你真的不需要现在去医院吗？”

Dean并不知道自己现在是什么样子，汗珠开始布满他的脸颊，原本白皙的脸呈现出浅浅的红色，因为忍耐而被他不时紧咬的嘴唇被牙齿折磨得深红，连眼睑都由平时的粉变成了哭过一般的红色。最要紧的是那双犹如成色上好的翡翠般的眼珠，就像是在清水中被仔细洗濯过的绿色宝石，晶莹的带着无助。

“夫人，真的没事，我会在你说完之后带他去医院，请你继续。”Sam装作友好的样子的搂了搂Dean的肩，Dean因为他的触碰狠吸了口气。

再这样下去，Dean不知道是他先把肺气炸，还是因为得不到释放又被Sam一而再再而三的撩拨而阴茎爆炸。

等他自由了，他要把心里那块不肯让黑烟入侵的地方狠狠地用刀剜出来，把那个叫做Sam Winchester的名字从上面剔除。然后他要抓住面前的Sam，折磨他，用尽一切他曾在地狱学到的手段，把对方施加在他身上的痛苦数倍还给他。

恶魔在心里暗自发誓，第无数次的调动脑海里不时响起的“滋滋”声。

他如此窝囊，在成为恶魔之后，在被Sam再次抓住之后，他连翻出黑眼睛的权利都没有了。

归根究底，这一切都要怪Dean Winchester。

恶魔捏着自己的膝盖，用力到指节泛白。他知道Sam为所欲为的背后，不过是Dean Winchester对他的纵容。

没错，他是个恶魔，但他体内的黑烟终究没有打败那个叫做Dean Winchester的灵魂，黑烟竭尽自己所能试图擦除刻满在Dean意识里的那个名字，却怎么都擦不干净。

见鬼的Dean Winchester。

见鬼的他对他弟弟的在乎。

“当时他应该是在给自己做早餐的，可能家里的鸡蛋放了太久坏掉了，我回家闻到了一股臭鸡蛋的味道，开门之后就大喊想要问我儿子是不是鸡蛋坏了，我来给他做早餐。”

听见臭鸡蛋的味道让Sam挑起了眉毛，他看了Dean一眼，却发现他哥哥并不像以前一样会在调查有线索的时候跟他交换眼神，而是怒睁着红红的双眼像是下一秒就要掏出第一刃捅死他一样盯着。

“好的，打扰你了，我们会尽快找到线索，找到你的儿子。现在请允许我带我的同事去医院。”Sam双手扶着Dean的肩膀帮他站起来，同时向对方点头道谢。

Dean痛苦地挣扎了一下，却没有挣脱Sam的钳制，Sam扯着笑脸把Dean扭出了受害人家门。

刚出了大门，Dean立刻反身一拳打在Sam肚子上，这一拳他几乎是用了全力，Sam痛得捧着肚子就蹲在了地上。

“Sam，赶紧把那玩意儿给我取下来，不然我立刻杀了你！”恶魔捏紧了拳头，又一脚踹在Sam的肩膀上。2个月前为了寻找Dean而受的肩伤还没有完全痊愈，Dean这一踢让Sam从骨子里感到一阵剧烈的痛楚。

路上有行人停下来，恶魔并不在乎，但Sam被他踹开趴在地上之后就没有了动静，该死的他不能大白天在大街上让别人以为他是个行凶的罪犯。

也许他的确是，而且他不在乎。但是见鬼的Sam不会被他轻轻的一脚就给踢死吧，他弟弟没那么脆弱吧？

“Sam？Sam？”他走进，姿势古怪地蹲下，轻推没有踢到的那边肩膀，Sam依旧没有动作。

恶魔有些慌张，人群开始聚集过来，甚至有人拿出了电话准备拨打911。

瞬间，及其迅速地，趴在地上的Sam将刻着恶魔陷阱的手铐拷在了Dean的手腕上并将装有刻着恶魔陷阱子弹的枪抵在了Dean的腰侧。

“抱歉各位，差点让我看管的罪犯逃脱了。不用报警，我是FBI，现在已经没事了。”

恶魔在心里骂光了所有Dean和他知道的脏话。

阴茎环依旧没有被取下，Sam像没事人一样带着恶魔去了餐厅。尽管他和恶魔一样不需要睡觉，但他还是需要吃东西的。

Sam用严厉的视线阻止了所有用好奇的眼神打量着他们两个的那些人，才把他的大长腿塞进卡座，翻开了面前的菜单。

Sam点了些什么恶魔并没有注意到，他所有的注意力都被转移到了Sam在桌子下方逗弄他的腿上。他不确定是因为桌子下空间太小而Sam的腿显然见鬼的长，还是Sam根本就是故意的，明知道他从昨晚就一直没有释放，轻微的触碰就能让他勃起并发了疯的想要释放。

“Sam？Dean？好久不见你们兄弟俩了！来查那个集体失踪的案子吗？”有人跟他们兄弟俩打招呼，是他们以前认识的猎人，Eric。

Sam转头没什么表情回他的话：“嗨，Eric，好久不见。”

“这么说你们的确是来查那个案子的咯？”

“没错，Dean……对这案子挺有兴趣的。”Sam用膝盖磨蹭了一下Dean的大腿根。

“前段时间Dean是不是忙别的事去了？连带你都有大半年都没猎魔了吧？果然还得你哥哥管着你。”Eric拍拍Sam的肩，语气也并不是很友好的说。

Sam，也许是因为没有灵魂，并没有理解到对方话里有话。

“Eric，你这话什么意思？”Dean声音冷冷的，“你想说什么就直说好了，Sam不会介意的。”

“得了吧Dean，你弟弟总是做逃兵我们又不是不知道。他离开猎魔那么多次，你们兄弟俩在这行那么有名，难道我们还不知道吗？”

“砰”的一声，所有人的视线再次聚集到兄弟俩这边，Dean双手拍在木桌上，听上去几乎把桌子都拍散架了一样。

“我告诉你，我弟弟杀过的怪物驱逐过的恶魔比你多的多，他甚至把Lucifer关进了笼子里，就在你们这些蠢货还在被鬼魂抛来抛去的时候！”

“Dean，住手！这没关系！”Sam喝止他，用手抓住Dean揪紧Eric领口的手腕。

Sam对这些话没有任何反感，或者说他不懂这有什么好值得反感的。对方不过是在陈述已经发生过的事实，而且那些事并非他所为。

恶魔像是被附身了一样这才回过神来，气急败坏地丢开Eric的衣领，坐回了位置。

“你们去废弃工厂看过了吗？”Eric整理了一下自己的衣领，依旧没有离开，“如果这个案子你们来查，我就不打算管了。”

“废弃工厂？”不理会一旁生闷气的恶魔，听见案子相关的线索Sam立刻来了劲。

“就在镇郊，那批失踪的人全部都去了那里然后不见了。”

“把地址给我，我们来搞定。”Sam掏出随身携带的小本子记下了工厂的地址。

Eric离开以后，他才吃了一口刚才拿上来的沙拉，戏谑地看着恶魔。

“Dean，你刚才在生谁的气，又是为什么生气？”

Sam是故意的，从刚才的愤怒中回过神来的恶魔像是被人狠狠扇了几个巴掌。

他因为Eric诋毁Sam的话生气，而Eric诋毁的是Dean那个有灵魂的弟弟。没有灵魂的Sam对此毫不在意，而他却像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样炸了毛。

一个对Sam来说无关紧要的恶魔在一个对Dean来说无关紧要的怪物面前为他出头，可笑至极。

他们在Sam吃好午餐之后离开餐厅前往镇郊的工厂，而Sam用来报复恶魔先前对他的拳打脚踢特意让服务员多加盐的派被恶魔生气地扔到了地上。

Sam这个睚眦必报的婊子。

有人跟着他们离开了餐厅，又开车跟在了Impala后面。

  

废弃工厂和他们这些年来见过的没什么不同。被雨水侵蚀角落里长满了青苔，墙面斑驳看起来摇摇欲坠的厂房，水滴在空旷的车间里滴落在锈迹斑斑的管道上，发出清脆的“滴答”声，有阳光斜斜地从窗户照进来。

车停在门口Sam跟Dean就闻到了剧烈的硫磺味道，看起来似乎有大规模的恶魔曾经聚集在这里。Sam看了Dean一眼，恶魔沉默地坐在副驾驶上玩弄着手铐的链子，触碰到手铐上的恶魔陷阱就像被烫到一样缩回手指，低着头微撅着嘴的样子像个受了极大委屈的孩子。

但Sam不关心这个。

“你留在车里，我先进去看看。”他几乎是安抚地说，因为恶魔之前对他的大打出手而放弃了让他一起进去给他做后援的念头。

他不需要在危险不明的情况下还在自己的后背放一个可能随时会捅自己一刀的恶魔。

恶魔似乎开始拒绝和他说话，扭动着身体想让自己的阴茎好受一点，背对着驾驶座的Sam闭上了眼睛。

Sam锁上Impala的车门，略带犹豫地看了一眼车里的恶魔，然后才掏出猎魔刀朝工厂的车间走了进去。

副驾驶那边的车门被打开，恶魔睁开眼睛，带着黑色的翳膜抬起头，“你的动作太慢了，Crowley。”

恶魔伸出双手，面前小个子的苏格兰人替他解开了手铐，他转动手腕转身开始在车里寻找。

一无所踪。

对于Sam把第一刃藏在了什么地方他毫无头绪，因为他一点也猜不透没有灵魂的Sam。

“得了吧Dean，你知道从你用‘恶魔电台’联系我，我要让我的手下去做一个能引起Sam注意的案子，又要处理Abaddon留在地狱的问题，我很忙的。以防你没注意到，地狱之王，谢谢。”Crowley用双手比划了一下自己的脸，然后将手插进风衣口袋里，“接下来你打算怎么办？”

“该给Sam那个混蛋一点教训了。”他扯起嘴角露出快意的笑容，心里疑惑为什么他弟弟进去了差不多半小时却没有任何动静。

阴茎环上的锁，钥匙还在Sam手里。

“我就不打扰你们兄弟重聚了，我很忙。”Crowley发誓，自从之前在教堂听见兄弟俩的那些告白，又见过了两个人为了一些屁大点的事纠结的时候，他就拒绝掺和这两个人之间的事了。

当然，Dean他还是要争取的。这个男人身上有太多可以利用的东西，有巨大的潜力和源源不绝的对于杀戮的渴望，不达目的不罢休的坚持。如果能够为他所用，那他在地狱的地位将会更加稳固。

恶魔在Crowley离开后收敛起自己的黑眼睛，从Impala的后备箱里拿出他的那把Colt M1911。这并没有必要，但他暂时找不到第一刃，手里什么武器都没有让他觉得别扭。

进去没走几步，就看见Sam被绑在一把椅子上，看样子是晕了过去，还没醒过来。

Crowley手下那些蠢货。

恶魔一巴掌打在Sam的脸上弄醒了：，“就这点本事你还想猎魔？你退步了啊Sam。”

恶魔半蹲在Sam面前，双手撑在自己的大腿上，笑嘻嘻地看着嘴角带血的Sam面无表情地瞪着他。

“有人偷袭我。”Sam语调平静，就算被绳子捆在椅子上也没有丝毫弱势。

恶魔舔了舔嘴唇，笑容更大：“Crowley的那些手下还是有点用的不是吗？”

他耸耸肩朝着Sam伸出双手，Sam这次注意到他手上的手铐已经被取了下来，Dean要逃走。

“该死的Crowley，我一定……”

恶魔没等他说完就坐上了他的大腿，一直没有释放的勃起擦过Sam的大腿根部顶在他的小腹，一双手在他身上到处摸索寻找阴茎环上小锁的钥匙。

身后传来轻微的脚步声，恶魔卸下脸上的笑脸，冷着表情转过头去，看见一个穿着黑色皮衣的男人举着枪对着他。

“Dean Winchester。”男人走到兄弟俩面前，枪口仍然对准了Dean，脸上是怎么都掩饰不住的得意笑容。

自己和Sam的问题可以等。恶魔从Sam身上站了起来，转过身看着对方。

“我们认识吗？”恶魔扯了扯自己酒红色衬衫的前襟，朝男人走了两步。Sam的视线被Dean完全遮挡住。

或者说，Dean的身体完全挡住了男人的枪。

“纽约州奈阿克，2003年6月21号，你杀了我父亲。”男人的手指活动着，似乎愤怒到了极点，在极力控制自己扣下扳机的冲动。

“好吧。”恶魔点点头，又随意地朝旁边挪动了几步，男人的枪口随着他而转动。

“‘好吧’？”

“听着，我不是要否认。我剁了你老爹，我只想说他绝对不是第一个，也不会是最后一个，我不可能每个都记得。”

“那天晚上你杀了我父亲之后，我看见你了。你当时没有杀了我，这很愚蠢。我花了半辈子的时间，为这一刻做准备，我一定要杀了你，Dean Winchester。”

“那你最好排队领号，想杀我的人，你不是第一个，也绝对不会是最后一个。”恶魔露出一个贴心的笑容，一副让男人讨厌的轻松模样。

“是你买通了Eric让他帮你骗我们到这里来。”一直没有说话的Sam打破了突如其来的安静。

恶魔和男人都看向了Sam。

“失踪的案子是Dean让Crowley搞的鬼，”恶魔咧咧嘴同意了他弟弟的话，“而Eric找到我们，还告诉我们这个地址，把案子交给我们，都是你交代的。”

男人的注意力转向了Sam，“我不知道你们在查什么案子，我也知道你们肯定不是FBI，但是那个叫Eric的男人发现我一直在跟踪你们，主动提出来帮我。”

“Eric知道了Dean的事。”Sam冷静地分析出来。

猎人们知道了Dean变成恶魔的事，于是他们曾经崇敬的Dean Winchester变成了他们的猎物，他们想要猎杀Dean，却在自己没把握的情况下利用一个普通人。

卑劣下贱的灵魂。

“看来你的确是作恶多端，让知道你所作所为的昔日朋友都忍不住要帮我。”

“你什么都不知道，你根本不知道你惹上的是什么对吧？”

男人笑了：“我什么都知道，我知道你很厉害，Dean-o，但是我更厉害。”

“证明啊，开枪啊。”恶魔歪过头，自大而又无所畏惧。

面前的男人实在是太没有威慑力，他根本只是个一心复仇的普通人，不会想到Dean已经变成恶魔，而他手上那个丑陋的疤痕一样的血印不会让任何东西杀死他。

Sam冷眼旁观着，Dean知道他不关心自己会不会杀了这个男人，也不担心男人会不会杀死Dean。

他想起Dean和Sam——有灵魂的那个——一起去解决那个什么“捉鬼特工队”制造的“瘦人”麻烦时，明明几天前才说出如果Dean死了他不会在乎的Sam，在“瘦人”将匕首放在他哥哥的脖子上时，急切又害怕地喊着：不要。

恶魔不由得猜想，如果换做有灵魂的Sam在这，此刻他肯定也已经焦急不已。就算不动声色，他弟弟那双藏不住情绪的眼睛里肯定也溢满了担忧。

不是冷漠，不是无动于衷。

“这可算不上还债。”男人将枪放回枪套，反而掏出了自己的匕首。

Sam闭上眼睛几乎是失望地转过头，这场打斗的结果太明显，让他都不由得为男人的愚蠢感到可笑。

不过三拳两脚的功夫，男人就被Dean打得连腰也直不起来，只能虚张声势地大叫。

Dean用刚才蹲在Sam面前的姿势蹲着，看着男人。

“你以为会发生什么？这可真是悲哀啊。”恶魔总是攻击人心里最脆弱柔软的地方。

跪在地上的男人却趁他说话的时候迅速用身上的另一把匕首朝Dean挥了过去。

锋利的刀刃在Dean脸上划出一道深深的血痕，恶魔因为对方的偷袭而生了气，顺着男人扑过来的姿势拎着对方的肩膀掐住了他的脖子。

“你根本不知道自己惹上了什么是不是，完全不知道？”

男人的愤怒被惊讶所替代，他看着Dean脸上的血痕以肉眼可见的速度愈合，几秒钟之后便没有了丝毫痕迹。

“你是什么？”

恶魔转过头看着依旧被捆得严严实实的Sam，示威般地翻出他的黑眼睛，然后才将脸转向男人，“我是个恶魔。”

恶魔用头撞向男人，双手将男人摔在了地上，又拉起对方将他甩向旁边的空箱上。被他揍的晕头转向的男人没有丝毫还手的力气。

恶魔用匕首对着男人的脖子。

“够了。”Sam说，“Dean，放开他。”

“杀了我！”男人冲恶魔大喊。

两个声音同时冲着恶魔说：

“想想看，花了大半生的时间准备就为了在见到自己的杀父仇人时报仇雪恨，却发现自己被对方打得像条狗一样。”Sam声音低沉地诱哄着，“他余生都会想着，他本来有机会，但是他杀不了你，这比杀了他要痛苦的多。”

恶魔再次认真地怀疑起他和Sam到底谁才是恶魔，他没有灵魂的弟弟是个不折不扣，真真正正的怪物。

恶魔一拳打晕了男人，将匕首丢到了一边。

“Sammy，现在，让我把你不该放在我身上的东西取下来。”恶魔重新坐回Sam身上，从他穿在里面的衬衣前口袋里掏出阴茎环的钥匙。

恶魔在取钥匙时手指重重碾压过Sam的乳头，顶在Sam小腹处的阴茎不时的磨蹭着。他用左手解开西裤上的皮带，将手伸进因为前液而濡湿的布料里。

Sam不知道自己该把视线定格在他哥哥不停舔舐的泛着水光的漂亮嘴唇上，还是随着他的手下移看向他从内裤里掏出的阴茎。

手指触碰到阴茎环时仍旧有热烫的灼烧感，恶魔咬着牙用钥匙解开了阴茎环上的小锁，迅速地取下阴茎环扔到一边。

恶魔重重的松了口气，像是压在身上的小山被卸下了一般不再肌肉紧绷。

他倾身咬上Sam的嘴唇，Sam也毫不客气地回吻着，两个人打架一般将舌头来回推拒着，直到恶魔不耐烦地咬了Sam的舌尖一口，然后含着被他咬破的舌头像吸血鬼一样重重地吮吸。

Sam能感觉到Dean正坐在他身上自慰。

他已经勃起，四肢却被绑在椅子上动弹不得，连身体前倾的幅度都受到限制。他恨失去控制的感觉。

恶魔松开Sam的舌头，邪笑着舔过嘴角，手上越来越快地撸动自己的勃起，被限制了一天一夜的阴茎没用多久就一泻而出。精液沾上了Sam的衬衣，他的鼻息间都是他哥哥的味道。

“Dean……”Sam声音嘶哑的叫他，恶魔却无动于衷。

“玩够了，Sam。别再用那种方式找我，这次我打赌你找不到。”穿戴好的恶魔说完就像个真正的恶魔一样凭空消失在了他面前。

恶魔丢掉了他，Dean从来没有丢掉过他，就算知道他没有灵魂也没有。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

有灼热的腥风从远处源源不断的吹来。

恶魔手里捏着一瓶上好的苏格兰威士忌坐在了窗檐上，抬头看向昏暗的泛着死气的天空。

"松鼠，我救你不是让你跑到地狱来喝光我珍藏多年的威士忌的，你得去工作！"Crowley看着自己比起一个月前空了一半多酒柜，无奈地扶着发际线越来越后移的额头。

恶魔眨着那双黑眼睛转过头，挑衅似的拿起酒瓶往嘴里猛灌了一口酒。

反正他也不会醉，反正他也无所事事。

见鬼的Sam Winchester。

恶魔不知道第多少次在心里诅咒Sam。为了不再被Sam找到，他只能成天待在地狱里，不用睡觉又不能像在人间一样玩乐。他无聊得都想直接跳进硫磺湖中游泳了。

"Sam在找我。"恶魔看着远处沸腾着的硫磺湖，隐约能听见行刑台那边灵魂受刑时的惨叫，"我现在上去工作肯定会被他抓到。"

"你是该隐之印造就的恶魔，只要你不想，这个世界上除非是Lucifer或者上帝亲自抓你，你就不可能被任何人抓到。"

这就是真相，Crowley作为一个从十字路口销售员一步步爬上地狱王座的人，看穿人心的能力是无人能及的。

当Dean变成恶魔，他以为奇迹真的发生了。但他却忘记了，如果他所期望的奇迹要真的实现，除非除掉Sam Winchester这个阻挡他奇迹的绊脚石。

"我知道是你把我变成了恶魔的消息在猎人中间散播出去的，Crowley。"恶魔坐在那里，看也不看Crowley一眼。

Crowley因为他的话而皱眉，他坐在自己办公室的，在欧洲定制的皮质沙发上，看着恶魔的背影。

高大的，看起来不可一世的，代表着血腥与杀戮的地狱骑士；孤独的，看起来受伤脆弱的，代表着正义与奉献的Dean Winchester。

"地狱之王啊，松鼠，以防你不记得。"

"地狱骑士，以防你不记得，我想做什么就做什么，现在我就想待在地狱。"恶魔从窗边站起身，离开Crowley的办公室，穿过长长的走廊，打算穿过刑台，走过硫磺湖，去看看那些在地狱最底层挣扎的恶魔婊子，那是他这段时间一个不小的娱乐。

因为地狱和人间时间流动的快慢不同，他从Sam身边逃跑，也不过才3天左右而已。

穿过刑台时血腥味更加浓重，血印在这时像是被激活的芯片，脉搏般跳动着。恶魔右手颤抖着将视线投向刑台上受刑的灵魂，转移自己的注意力。

每一个灵魂受的每一个刑罚他都有记忆，不管是受刑的记忆还是施刑时的感觉，因为他曾经全都经历过。

经过第9个刑架时他停了下来。

"Eric？"他像是见了老朋友一样高兴的询问，刑架上已经被折磨得不成样子的灵魂抬头看见他，还留在眼眶中的一只眼睛里立刻就装满了惊喜和祈求。

“Dean。"他试图开口请求Dean将他从刑架上救下来。他们曾经一起猎杀过嗜血鬼，Dean一向是一个忠诚可靠的伙伴，即使他从来不跟除了他弟弟之外的猎人长期合作。

哦，说起Dean那个弟弟——那个冷血的，可怕的，杀人凶手，怪物。

前两天他在离开遇到Winchester兄弟的小镇时，被人从后面打晕，等他醒过来就看见了面无表情的Sam。

"Eric，你出卖我们。"

Eric上次见到Sam时，是Winchester兄弟俩在一家酒吧前吵架。或者说吵架太过，而是Sam在单方面的表示对Dean跟别人打桌球骗赌的不满。

当时Dean在他弟弟面前一边数钱一边笑着点头，Sam则一脸不可置信地看着他的兄弟，仿佛骗赌是什么杀人放火的罪大恶极。

末了，Dean掏出那叠钱里的其中几张，对着Sam说：“这些够给你买块新手表了，上次那块是不是被那个混账狼人扯坏了？”

见兄弟俩战火稍息，Eric才走上前去跟Dean打招呼。他很早以前就跟Dean合作过，那时候听说Sam在斯坦福念大学，虽然他心里对此是有些不屑一顾的，不过当Dean跟他说起他弟弟在斯坦福时，那股骄傲劲儿，让他没把自己心里的想法说出来。

当他跟Dean聊天时，他的那个弟弟就在旁边拿一双狗狗眼死死看着他哥哥，好像Dean跟自己聊个天和个啤酒能把他哥哥怎么样一样。

守法的，心软的，根本就不适合做猎人的Sam Winchester。

Eric有些疑惑又满心害怕地看着面前的Sam。他和上次Eric见他的时候有些不一样，眼里那些柔软的，充满同情与怜悯的情感都不见了，取而代之的是一片看不清情绪的空洞。

但他是个猎人，他并不认为自己先前的举动有任何不妥。

“Sam，你知不知道Dean已经成了恶魔，你应该猎杀掉他，而不是跟他一起为非作歹。”

“为非作歹？Dean做了什么，他伤害了谁？他像其他恶魔，其他怪物一样伤害了谁？”

Eric本来猜测Sam并不知道Dean已经变成恶魔，恶魔一直是假装成正常Dean的样子跟在Sam身边，看来事实并不是这样，Sam早就知道Dean已经变成了恶魔。

“Sam，你不能因为他穿着你哥哥的皮囊你就昏了头，是怪物就得杀死！”

这是猎魔人的准则，而先开枪再问问题更是Winchester家的家训。但Eric显然搞错了一点，Dean就算变成恶魔，Sam也不可能真的去伤害他哥哥。

“你们是怎么知道Dean变成恶魔的？”

“我去追查两个离奇死亡的案子，在监控录像里看到了Dean，看到他的眼睛已经变成了恶魔的眼睛。”

那应该是Sam找到Dean之前，Crowley一直派去让Dean缓解血印杀戮渴望的恶魔。

Sam扯起嘴角冷笑了一下，那笑容让Eric全身一寒，看起来比恶魔还危险不少。

“你们这些蠢货，知不知道Dean杀的是恶魔？你们又知不知道，你们都在被地狱之王利用，他让你们知道Dean现在的情况，追杀他，Dean就会被逼着不得不去和他结盟，为他所用！”

“但他的确是恶魔！”

“他是为了救你们这群什么都不知道的蠢货！为了猎杀你们根本动不了分毫的恶魔，为了阻止这个世界被恶魔天使这些狗屎毁于一旦！而你们，你们这些自诩正义的猎魔人，口口声声要猎杀的，是救了你们，救了这个世界却让自己变成了恶魔的人！”

“Sam……”

Sam几乎是愤怒地吼出这些话。他不懂这种情绪是什么，他看着眼前的人只恨不得将Dean所做的一切都宣告天下，但又觉得无力，再多说一个字都只会显得自己愚蠢。

维护Dean几乎成为了本能，在Dean让被捆着的他置于未知危险的境地之后，在Dean就凭空消失在他眼前之后。

Eric回过神来，Sam用黑洞洞的枪口对着他。当他再恢复意识时，已经被捆绑在了地狱的刑架上。

“啧，Eric，没想到这么快又见面了。”Dean对旁边的刑官挥了挥手，对方乖顺地停下了动作退到一边。他可不想像前两天在刑场上的其他几个恶魔一样惹Dean不爽，然后被Dean随手杀掉，一个恶魔死在地狱里，太可悲了。

“你弟弟疯了。”Eric说，为Dean将刑官赶到一边的举动松了口气。

Dean走到放刑具的桌子旁，拿起剔骨的小刀看了看，放下，又拿起刺穿太阳穴的铁丝在手里弯折了两下。

“哦，这你可错了，他现在正常得不能更正常了。”

“是你弟弟杀了我！什么时候猎人开始随便杀人了！”Eric的喉咙嘶哑，但他觉得冤枉不甘，他是个猎人，却并非死于怪物之手，而是死在同行手中。

“是这样的，”Dean似乎终于在那些器具中选到了一个自己满意的，“我弟弟呢，他最近神经有点紧绷，大概是为了我，我前段时间跟他在一起也吃了不少苦头。所以，你真的不该这时候给他找麻烦。”

话音落下，五根相连的铁签同时刺进Eric的手指尖。钻心的疼痛瞬间攫住了他，他痛得连尖叫都无法发出。

Dean看到他痛苦的表情并没有太多的快意，但心情较之刚才的确是舒服了一些。他擅长这个，早在他第一次下地狱时Alastair就发现了这一点。

他能又快又准地寻找到令对方痛苦不堪的刑具，狠辣果决地用在受刑人身上，比地狱里任何恶魔都要来的果断。

恶魔一点一点地对Eric施以刑罚，为他将自己和Sam出卖给别人；为他想要猎杀自己这个恶魔；为他令恶魔明白，没有灵魂的Sam是多么彻底地泯灭掉了原属于Sam的那些美好的品质。

最后，他将残破的躯体丢进硫磺湖，擦着手上的血迹离开了刑场。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

当Crowley发现Dean将越来越多的时间花在地狱的藏书上时已经是已经是又一个月过去了。

恶魔以前从来不热衷于书山文海，更遑论数量巨大，多是用拉丁古语成书的地狱藏书。那里大多数是Lucifer曾经收集起来的关于黑魔法，关于各种针对恶魔、人类甚至天使的咒语。

真是稀奇，Dean Winchester在死了一次之后都开始做起研究了。

“松鼠，我不知道你是出了什么毛病，你不能就这么留在地狱，无聊就捅恶魔。这里是地狱，我这个地狱之王还想做下去！”Crowley发誓已经好几百年他没有被谁逼迫到这个份上，但他就快忍不住跪下叫Dean小祖宗了。

“控制人口啊，王。”恶魔自残破的古籍中抬起头，黑色眼睛嘲讽一样看着Crowley，“地狱的恶魔太多了你不觉得吗？”

“就多你一个小混蛋而已！”Crowley恶狠狠地吼了一声。

“Whoa，你似乎有点火大，怎么？王位快保不住了？”

Crowley深吸一口气，他可是从十字路口销售员一步步爬上地狱王位的传奇恶魔，他不会这么沉不住气。

“如果，你和你那个怪物弟弟继续这样肆无忌惮地杀恶魔，我觉得我很快就会变成一个光杆国王。”

这话说的有些夸张，恶魔数量之多岂是两个Winchester能够全部杀光的，更何况只要有人死，只要有人来地狱，自然就会不停的有新的恶魔产生。

但Winchester兄弟真的太过分了。变成了恶魔的那个直接在地狱肆无忌惮地杀恶魔，变成了怪物那个疯了一样满世界抓恶魔，折磨拷问他们，这次是直接询问普通人如何进到地狱。看起来那个小疯子打算闯进地狱来救他这个已经变成恶魔的哥哥。

他快要玩不下去了，也不想期待这个奇迹了。这压根不是奇迹，这就是个灾难。

“Sam是个猎人，杀恶魔是应该的。”Dean恶意地说，并不在意自己或者Sam的行为对Crowley有什么坏处。

“那不是杀，那是虐杀！”Crowley咬牙切齿，“就算Alastair复活也要赞叹他的手法，比起你当初有过之而无不及。”

Dean没再回话，注意力全回到了手里的的古籍上。

Crowley抓狂地摇了摇头，消失在空气中，他还有一个会议。

 

滴答。

滴答。

液体滴落的声音在耳畔清晰的响起。

地狱从不间断的腥风吹在恶魔身上像是裹挟着利刃，血液滴落在硫磺湖边的地上，汇聚成一小股，流向汩汩冒泡的硫磺湖。

空气中血腥味更浓。

男人被吊在血滴落下来的上方，铁钩穿过他的肩膀，身上有被地狱犬抓挠过的爪印，他的脸上覆盖着鲜血，半长的棕发因为凝固的血液而打着绺。

 

“有没有人来救救我！Dean！”

恶魔眨眨眼，隐去黑色的翳膜，幻觉也随之消失。

没有在眼前的硫磺湖边承受酷刑的Sam，也没有一个虚弱的、无助的、充满了眷恋的声音在请求Dean的拯救。

Sam，该死的Sam。

他得把Sam的灵魂弄回来，他弟弟有灵魂的时候，反而比较好控制。他需要告诉Sam，放手。

对他哥哥放手，对恶魔放手，对猎魔这件事放手。

现在Winchester家自诩正义英雄的大哥已经堕落，没必要再赔上Sam的人生，他一直渴望的、期盼的普通人的人生。

他是个恶魔，而此刻他的思维模式却和原本的Dean没什么两样。只要涉及到Sam，就不会有任何改变，只要涉及到Sam，他就又成了那个口口声声要照顾好幼弟、却又一次次搞砸的人。

他不知道自己还剩多少时间，血印像个催命符一般，而他除了躲在远离Sam的地狱之外不知道还能用什么方法避免Cain所说的最后结局。

他杀了Sam的那个结局。

恶魔本应该无所顾忌。

喝酒、做爱、杀戮，夜夜狂欢就像拥有整个世界，恶魔之所以是恶魔，就是因为他们不用抑制欲望。

恶魔毫不在乎，但不是指Dean。

Dean本身无所顾忌，地狱骑士本身无所顾忌。

但是，Dean有个弱点。那是他致命的死穴，无法移除，放在手心经不起盈盈一握。

Sam的死，或者说Sam。

他弟弟也许是他天生的克星。从四岁的他在某个特殊的日子里于他们温馨的旧家中抱起他的责任那刻起，Sam就是他的守护，他一生里最轻也是最重的承诺。

年幼的他看着比他更年幼的弟弟，望着那场吞噬了他们所有人生的大火。他害怕，担忧，小孩子的天真仿佛在那时遗落在了婴儿房外。

他低头，看着他还什么都不知道、什么都不懂的弟弟说：It’s ok,Sammy。

从此，世界的中心从Dad, Mommy, 我和Sammy变成了Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy……

它们那么牢固地扎根在Dean的脑海里、心里，还有灵魂里，令恶魔也无能为力。

碰上Sam，他总是无能为力。

 

Sam在酒吧吧台上坐了不过一分钟，已经有好几个女人冲他抛媚眼，充满暗示地看着他，他勾着嘴角举着酒杯一一回应，却不去靠近。

直到一个金发碧眼的女人一屁股坐在他旁边，风风火火地点了一杯龙舌兰，笑容轻佻地看着Sam。

Sam挑起眉毛，冲酒保又要了两杯酒，一杯给旁边的女人。

“Diana，”女人拿起Sam请她喝的酒，碰了碰Sam的威士忌，“你快醉了。”

她断言。Sam已经喝了不少，他的酒量不好，没有Dean那么好，他猜大概是当初Dean总是对有灵魂的自己管东管西造成的。

“你在嫉妒。”脑海里有个得意的声音说。那声音跟他一模一样，像是示威又像炫耀。

原来这是嫉妒。

他不知道从什么时候起自己竟然拥有了所谓感情，在他自己都没察觉的时候，在他根本不懂感情是怎么回事的时候。

看到Dean他会在乎，面对自己灵魂的问题，他会嫉妒。

在这些嫉妒和在乎之后所隐藏的东西，他只需要用他那颗绝对理性的大脑稍加分析就能得出结论。

他爱Dean。

爱这个词出现在他的念头里，像是个明晃晃的讽刺，可那如果不是爱，又该怎么解释？

时隔一年去找已经开始过普通人生活的Dean时，他不理解Dean愤怒的原因，也不懂明明做了约定Dean为什么还要想方设法救自己。

当灯神的事结束之后，他几乎是不受控制地向Dean请求跟他一起重新回到家族事业，这令他自己也迷惑不已。

在猎魔这件事上他不需要后援。如果有必要，坎贝尔家族也是他可以利用的。相比起他记忆里什么都要管、什么事情都要自己搞清楚的大哥，坎贝尔家族反而能令他更轻松，但他邀请了Dean。

他知道自己不对劲，但不清楚自己不对劲在哪里。但从头到尾，身体的记忆、他的意识都让他听Dean的话。

但Dean抛弃了他。

Dean以前从不抛弃他，不管他有没有灵魂。上一次，Dean知道他没有灵魂之后，就算不承认他是Sam，就算对他充满厌恶与防备，也从来没有离开过他。

Sam突然憎恨起恶魔来。如果不是恶魔，如果不是Dean变成了恶魔，他就不会丢下Sam一个人离开。他会守着他，他会看着Sam，看着Sam的一举一动，关注Sam的每一个想法。

也许这一切Dean都是为了Sam，有灵魂的Sam，但没有灵魂的Sam喜欢这样的感觉。

又或许，他本能里就已经习惯了Dean。

习惯了他哥哥的注视，习惯了他哥哥的管教，习惯了他哥哥的装作不经意的关怀和保护。

如果Dean还在，他会想方设法地要他弟弟的灵魂回来，他只要他那个温驯的，充满同情心的弟弟回来。

而Sam知道，Dean还在的。

Sam醉醺醺地把Diana带回旅馆，出门之前他藏好了他们的枪，房间里看起来跟一个普通人的房间无二。

他把女孩儿推到墙上，不知道是因为Diana那双绿眼睛还是那头漂亮的金发让他着迷。他狂野而饥渴地亲吻着她，在她身上大力地抚摸，甚至忍不住轻轻掐拧。

“嘿，你弄疼我了，大个子。”女孩儿抗议，轻轻地推了他一把。

他装作是自己醉的太厉害，表情无辜地嘟哝了一句道歉，那醉态和Sam喝醉了时一模一样。

恶魔坐在暗处，想起了以前Sam的每一次喝醉。有时候是抱着他哥哥的脖子像只小狗一样拿头顶蹭他的下巴、肩膀和胸口；有时候像个絮絮叨叨的小姑娘，抱着他的手臂不放，哼哼唧唧地跟Dean说一堆狗屁不通的抱怨；也有时候，也许一次，也许两次吧，他抓着Dean的手臂，喝醉了，开心而又愉快地，仿佛卸下了所有命运、这个世界、这个家庭交给他的一切重任，一本正经地说：因为你是我哥哥，而我仍然爱你。

也许这就是Sam的卑鄙之处，也许这就是Dean的愚蠢之处。恶魔恶意地揣测着。

Sam伤害Dean，不管出于什么原因，他经常伤害Dean，Dean疲惫不堪，遍体鳞伤。但只要他弟弟一句服软，一个道歉，甚至一个可怜的小鹿般的眼神， 他就又会像条听见了巴普洛夫摇铃的狗一样狂奔回他弟弟身边。

恶魔坐了一段时间，在椅子上移动了一下打算换个姿势。

"谁！"Sam推开重新吻上来的女孩儿，动作迅速地朝窗边的黑影扑过去，对方见招拆招地接住他的拳脚，又以相差不大的招式回敬他，最后力气极大地对方将他压在地上。

窗户玻璃外照进来的光让Sam看清了压在身上的人的轮廓。

“Dean？！”他没想过恶魔会选择自己回来。他已经开始四处寻找野死神，想要通过炼狱进入地狱了。可惜恶魔们都不告诉他，现在哪里还有野死神。

微弱的光线围着Dean的轮廓投射进Sam的瞳孔里，这个画面仿佛无比遥远又近在眼前。他忽然回忆起有那么一年的一天，Dean也是在这样的黑暗中走进他的房间，他们俩也是这样打斗了一番。

"Easy tiger！是我。"恶魔舔了舔嘴唇，下意识地这样回复。

是的，就是那个夜晚，有灵魂的Sam重新踏上了猎魔之路，他告诉自己的最后一次。

时间仿佛拨开了层层叠叠的空间与事件，全部汇聚成点，联合成线。这条线从那个夜晚Dean踏入Sam在斯坦福的公寓房间开始，延续至今两个人都不再是彼此，而且还在继续延续下去。

命运之神拿出画笔，将两条线交汇，又分开，又交汇，再分开。而他们兄弟打败命运女神，兀自抢过她手中的笔，将两条线拧成一团，同生同长，同进共退。

Sam灵巧地用腿一勾，Dean顺势滚到一边的地板上，被Sam压住了。

"你为什么回来？"

"大概，我是来看一场真人秀的？"他意有所指的朝旁边看一眼，Diana惊讶的站在一旁。

Sam笑着松开恶魔，尽管还不知道恶魔在盘算什么，但他如此明目张胆地回到Sam画满了符咒的房间，那就说明他没有想着逃走，这让他感到轻松，同时又有些隐约的自觉：事情在朝他希望的方向发展。

他不知道Dean为什么回来，就像Dean也不知道该怎么把Sam带回地堡一样。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

“不好意思，我不知道我哥哥今天晚上到这来。”Sam将Diana推出房间门，不好意思地笑笑。女孩洒脱地挥手表示没有关系，无视了Dean冲她充满暗示的眨眼。

Sam关上门，房间里昏暗的顶灯已经打开，恶魔的脸颊依旧有一半隐没在黑暗中，Sam只能隐约看到他脸上毫不在意的笑容。

他靠在门上，胃里的酒精大概都因为刚才的打斗和翻飞的思绪而蒸腾掉了。

“你为什么回来，Dean？”他看着恶魔，声音已经恢复了平时的冷静。

“我想来就来，想走就走。”恶魔从椅子上站起来，走向他弟弟。

他想带着Sam去找回他的灵魂，他想要他弟弟的灵魂重新回到身体里，但他不会坦白。

Dean从不坦白内心，而恶魔不需要坦白内心。

“走？你应该知道进来了就走不了。”

恶魔朝Sam走过去，“Sammy，我走得了第一次，就走得了第二次，别太高估你自己了。”

Sam没有回答。

“上次被一个普通人打晕捆起来的事，要不是我在，你现在已经在地狱的硫磺湖里游泳了。”

“我去过地狱了谢谢。”

恶魔站定在Sam面前，脚下的恶魔陷阱刚好延伸到这里，他无法再向前一步。

“别那么自大，Sammy。”

“这话是什么意思？”Sam歪歪头，做出对Dean的话毫无头绪的样子。

恶魔几乎没有耐心再和他废话下去，举起拳头挥过去，却轻易地被Sam格挡住。

“你以为地狱是什么地方，你想去就去，想走就走的？”

最初听见Crowley说Sam在拷问虐杀恶魔时，他只是无所谓地觉得Sam杀恶魔这件事不算什么。而当他仔细思考这件事时才反应过来，Sam是想直接闯到地狱来抓他。

他记得没有灵魂的Sam比有灵魂的Sam冷静100倍，不会为了毫无胜算的事情出手，他甚至不知道Sam是出于什么目的一定要抓到他。他在地狱对他们都好，他不会伤害到普通人（不算是在人间为非作歹的恶魔），而Sam一个人完全可以完成猎魔这个工作。

一个普通人，闯进地狱，拯救一个恶魔。

这大概是继Sam在12岁的时候还相信复活节兔子这件事之后最天真的一个想法了。

“你在乎吗？”Sam的声音依旧没有起伏，听起来就像是例行公事一样询问恶魔。

他突然想起他曾经和Dean的一次对话。

在他们解决掉那些剥皮行者之前，他想要跟Dean找些话题聊天，就像记忆里Sam和Dean的那些聊天打趣一样，打发等待的时间。尽管在那之前Dean刚对他发表了一番“我不知道你是什么但你绝对不是Sam”的宣言。

Dean不是很乐意搭理他，敷衍地回答着他的搭话。他侧过眼睛就能看到兄长端着狙击枪，漂亮的绿眼睛盯着瞄准镜的专注模样。

他是那样笨拙，说出口的话都是关于他一定会背叛或一定会出卖，惹得Dean怒斥他闭嘴。

这跟记忆里差别太多，他不懂自己为什么想要像从前那样，也清醒的知道不可能和从前一样，自己的尝试其实愚蠢得可笑，但他就是情不自禁。

他直白地跟Dean说：你想要一个真实的我，这就是。我甚至都不真的在乎你。他能一眼看穿当他说出这句话之后Dean像是被人迎面狠狠地扇了一巴掌，连脸色都迅速苍白下去。

但他也说：做曾经的Sam很痛苦，但我同样记得，做那样的Sam……他没再说下去，Dean也没问，他其实不知道自己该怎么形容，也不知道Dean是不是在那一刻懂他的想法。

 他想的是：做那样的Sam尽管痛苦，却有Dean可以依靠。无论如何，他都还有一份他哥哥对他的爱，而他没有。

“当然不，Sam。我是个恶魔，我什么也不在乎。”

Sam站直了靠在门上的身体，一只大手抓住Dean的脖子，像是拎小猫一样将他的嘴唇压上自己，牙齿率先咬住他的下唇，用力地吮吸啃咬，另一只手却像溺水一样抓住恶魔的手腕。

“你为什么回来？”他像是祈问又像是低喃，嘴唇下移到恶魔的脖子，用力的啃噬依旧徒劳地想要在上面留下青紫的痕迹。

恶魔挣开他的手，双手用力将他的身体推回门板上，整个人的力道压在Sam身上斜靠了过去，敏感的乳头隔着T恤布料被磨蹭得发疼，勃起的阴茎在牛仔裤里渗出点点前液。恶魔的手扯起Sam的T恤下摆，指尖划过他的人鱼线，沿着肌肉的线条一点点向上。

颜色艳红，天生色情的嘴唇因为刚才的亲吻泛着水光。他隔着Sam的T恤啃咬他的乳头，却发现这对于Sam来说并没有对他那样有效，于是他继续像上，舔舐Sam的脖颈，轻咬他的喉结。

比刚才面对女孩儿时更加强烈的饥渴攫住了Sam，他掏出后腰的猎魔刀一下子扔到地上。地板上的恶魔陷阱被他亲手破坏，恶魔能够行动自如，他一个翻身将兄长压在了门板上。

衬衣被Sam两下扯掉了所有的扣子，牛仔裤也被半褪到膝盖处。恶魔难耐地扬起头，敏感的乳头被Sam含在嘴里玩弄着，快感像是蚂蚁一样在他心脏处快速移动攀爬。

Sam将两个人的阴茎握在一起撸动，另一只手从Dean的腰窝一直捏到一边的臀瓣，他大力地掐揉着，如果Dean现在不是恶魔，身体上也许已经布满了他的指印。

“你为什么回来？”Sam继续咬牙切齿地问。他抬起Dean的一条腿环上他的腰，恶魔配合的双手攀上他的脖子，绿色的眼眸里全是迷茫的情欲。

Sam的阴茎抵在恶魔根本未经开拓的穴口，前液将他的臀缝濡湿，即使知道自己不会受伤，也难免让恶魔感到一阵紧张。

Sam单薄的嘴唇就附在他的耳边，潮湿的热气喷在他的耳廓，像是引诱又像是威胁，“放松，告诉我，你为什么回来？”

恶魔知道Sam不会手下留情，至少这个Sam不会。

他突然想不起来自己回来的原因。他明明拼命逃跑，只为了避免Cain所说的那个命定的结局，而Sam的所作所为让他不得不选择再次回到他身边。

虐杀恶魔或者人类，抛弃原则成为同他们猎杀的怪物无异的人，这不是Sam，不是Dean的那个弟弟。

Dean Winchester在这个世界上是一个可笑的愚蠢的可怜虫，变成了恶魔，也不例外。

“我想在哪，就在哪。”恶魔嘴硬。

Sam勾了勾嘴角。有灵魂的Sam很少那样笑，眼神里充满了血腥的杀意，对他的谎言不屑一顾，他手臂用力将Dean的腿又向上抬了抬。

“Sam……”恶魔还记得之前的疼痛，他不怕疼痛，却也不享受，于是想要转移话题。

“怎么？决定告诉我你的目的了吗？”

“我没有什么目的，”恶魔用力推开Sam抓着他腿的手，重新双腿站在地上。

Sam似乎是生气了，如果恶魔不是知道他不会生气的话就会以为他是生气了。

“你已经从我手里逃走了，还逃去了我找不到的地狱，现在却这样自己跑回来，呆在恶魔陷阱里，Dean，你觉得我是傻瓜吗？”

恶魔离开了门边，索性将挂在脚踝处的牛仔裤踢了下去，光着下半身走回床边坐下，拿起放在床头的威士忌就往嘴里灌。

“妄想跑去地狱抓我，你觉得你还不够蠢吗？”

“你这是在……关心我？”Sam不太懂，只能通过理性判断Dean的行为，最后的结论却是就算变成恶魔，Dean依旧对他的弟弟充满感情。

他的大脑告诉他这不应该是真的，当人转变成为恶魔，他将抛开所有的负担，愧疚，情感，只剩肮脏的欲望和对杀戮的渴求。但Dean没有，或者说不全然。

就像两个灵魂拉扯着他。一个想要他彻底堕落成为恶魔，抛弃一切全然不顾自己的过去；另一个则小心翼翼的劝慰着，低语着，想要他记得自己是个人类，曾肩负着猎魔的使命，曾经将拯救整个世界的重担放在自己的肩上。

他们曾目睹了那么多的混乱和毁灭，以至于根本不可能不在乎，他的确用肩膀承载着整个世界的重量，把这些当做职责和使命，并拼尽全力的去做，而且他从不放弃。

或许恶魔已经完全抛弃了这些，他做自己想做的而且他有这个能力。但他内心里，属于Dean的那一部分依旧还在捆绑着他，让他无法彻底地不去在乎。

不去在乎这个世界，或者说，不去在乎Sam。

就因为从一切开始的时候，在父亲告诉他应该要好好照顾他弟弟之前，他就已经自动自觉地那样做了。

仿佛照顾Sam，保持他的安全，让他健康快乐是他生来就刻在骨子里、融进血液里的本能一样。

没有灵魂的Sam再次嫉妒起了那个懦弱善良的自己。

恶魔似乎是词穷了。Dean从来就不会撒谎，Sam能从他的眼睛里一丝一毫的变化中体味到Dean的思绪，就像在阅读一本浅显易懂的书。

“我才不关心你，我只是觉得，折磨一个家伙的灵魂才会更有意思。”恶魔嘴硬，妄想Sam会相信他那派：有灵魂才能体会到情感。他的恶语相向，他的尖锐嘲讽才有一个靶子，而不是像现在这样一个举动一句讽刺都像打在棉花上。

没有灵魂的Sam情绪像一滩毫无涟漪的死水，就像他真的什么都不在乎。而Dean，或者恶魔对他来说，什么也不是。

但这就是他更加疑惑不解的地方，他从前不懂Sam，现在则更加迷茫。

一直听话懂事，像个小鼻涕虫一样跟在自己大哥身后的弟弟，变得沉默压抑。少年的轮廓日渐坚毅，狭长的眼睛藏住了所有的心事，紧抿的嘴唇不愿意向兄长吐露分毫除了对家族事业厌恶之外的任何感想。

就像他原本在翻阅的一本书，突然到了某一页就写满了他看不懂的艰涩词汇。

他看着日益阴沉的弟弟，把满心的失落掩藏起来，在每一次猎魔的路上同他嬉闹，用玩世不恭和满不在乎的外衣包裹住他惊慌的担忧。最终，他也没能阻止Sam掏出那张斯坦福的录取通知书。

Sam想离开他，Sam总是想离开他的。

“所以，你要我把灵魂弄回来？”Sam脸上似乎是愤怒的神色，他步步逼向恶魔，满身都是不怒自威的气势。

恶魔吞咽了一下，紧张地看着Sam，却在Sam靠的足够近时脚下一勾，让Sam整个倒在了他的身上。

还没等Sam反应过来，恶魔就继续了两个人刚才还没有做完的事情，霸道用力地吻上Sam的嘴唇。就算变成了恶魔，Dean的处事方法还是一点也没有改变，能逃避就逃避，不会轻易对任何人敞开心扉。

恶魔一个翻身让Sam躺在了床上，自己跪坐在Sam的两腿之间。他将Sam的腿平压在床单上，俯下身啃咬Sam的大腿内侧，从膝窝开始渐渐朝上。Sam并不挣扎，他咬着嘴唇看着恶魔的一举一动，情难自禁地伸手抓住了恶魔比Dean要长的头发。

恶魔的动作缓慢，Sam耐不住性子扯着他的头发将他的嘴拉到正对着自己又被他挑逗起来的阴茎，轻轻挺腰戳了戳恶魔尚未张开的嘴。

Dean责怪地看了他一眼，目光里又带着自己成功逃过了Sam问题的得意。他含住Sam的阴茎开始吞吐。和第一次为Sam口交时不一样，这次他行动相对比较自由。尽管头发依旧被Sam抓着，但却可以不像上次一样仅仅含着Sam的阴茎。

他轻轻地吮吸了几下顶端，又将阴茎吐了出来。他的嘴唇来到囊袋，伸出舌尖开始舔舐。微凉柔软的囊袋不是火热坚硬的阴茎，被他带着温度的舌头舔弄着像是也要跟着烧起来一样。

Sam半坐起来，伸出长长的手臂狠狠地拍打了几下恶魔的屁股，惹得Dean在舔舐他的同时忍不住的呻吟。

“转过身来。”Sam命令道，恶魔一时没有反应过来Sam的意思，Sam又用力地扇了一下他的屁股，他才呻吟着调转身体。

他舔舐着Sam的阴茎低端，而Sam躺着将他哥哥的阴茎吞进嘴里。他的手掌依旧掌握着Dean的臀瓣，又拍打了几次，他抓着两边的臀瓣轻轻地掰开。

Sam沿着Dean的阴茎顶端一路向下舔着，经过囊袋，擦过会阴，当他在穴口轻轻地戳刺时，恶魔差点咬住Sam的阴茎。

呻吟被快感堵在喉咙里，穴口被Sam用舌头不急不缓的开拓舔弄着，微痒的酥麻感扩散到全身。

“继续。”Sam的嘴唇离开他的穴口说了一句，同时拍了拍他的臀瓣，恶魔这才回过神来一样继续自己刚才进行的事。

Sam的舌头在后面越来越容易灵活地进出舔弄，穴口周围被他操得湿润柔软，恶魔已经完全放弃了为Sam的阴茎服务。

“操我，Sammy，操……混蛋，快操我……”恶魔跪趴着，双手用力地抓着Sam的脚踝。

Sam终于收回自己的舌头，示意Dean转回身来。恶魔立刻照办了。

Sam仍然躺着，歪着头勾着嘴角看着Dean。

恶魔用装满了水雾和情欲的漂亮眼睛毫无威慑力地看了他一眼，咬着嘴唇扶着Sam的阴茎，缓缓地自己坐了下去。

他几乎是屏住呼吸坐上去，饱胀的酸痛感让他将嘴唇咬得血色全无。而Sam丝毫没有同情心地猛然挺了一下腰，将自己整个埋进了Dean的身体里。

他动作敏捷地坐起来，抱住Dean的腰窝，牙齿咬着Dean的耳垂，狠狠地在他的身体里冲撞。肥厚的龟头重重地擦过前列腺，恶魔毫不控制自己的呻吟。

他伸手握住自己的阴茎，用力地撸动，前液滴在Sam的小腹上，和刚才他自己留下的唾液混淆在一起。

“你为什么回来……Dean？”Sam一边挺动一边不放弃地继续问。

恶魔闭着眼睛装作没有听见的样子继续自己的动作，他可没心思跟Sam谈这个。

Sam直起身子让恶魔躺到了床上，他将恶魔的一条腿压向胸口，拍开恶魔握着阴茎的手，更加快速地律动起来，俯下身舔掉恶魔眼角流出的眼泪。

“睁开眼睛，Dean，要看着你的眼睛。”汗水顺着脸颊边被打湿的刘海滴下，大颗地砸在恶魔的胸膛上。Sam轻轻地吸吮着恶魔眼角的泪水和薄汗。

Sam用力地操弄着他哥哥，床开始发出不详的吱嘎声。在恶魔以为下一刻床就要散架时，Sam颤抖着射在他的后穴里，他也随之被Sam操射。

“告诉我，你为什么回来？Dean。”Sam趴在他的身上，嘴又凑到他耳边轻问。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Impala即将跨越洲际线时，阳光从挡风玻璃上照进来。Sam侧过头看向还是坚持坐在副驾驶、却在他转过头时没来得及移开对Impala的方向盘渴望眼神的恶魔。

恶魔在这个问题上近乎有些固执，而现在的Sam显然不是会跟他多费唇舌的那一个。在恶魔拒绝了一次之后，他就理所当然地承包了开车的任务。

他们在回地堡的路上。

他的嘴角还在疼，鉴于昨晚被Dean一点没留情地狠狠揍了几拳。一场激烈的性爱并不能真的解决横在他们面前的问题，更何况你没法忽视一头就站在房间中央的大象。

性爱之后他的身体仍旧会感到疲乏，而当他喘息着躺在床上休息时，恶魔开始积极地收拾起他的行李。

“你在干什么？”

“我们得准备走了，你又不用睡觉。”他的语气正常得就和以前他临时接到John的电话，通知他立刻带着弟弟离开某个地方去帮他解决案子时一模一样。

Sam一头雾水，他现在什么也来不及思考，疑问比当初Dean告诉他他并没有遵守他们约定好的，当自己跳进笼子之后，他不会去寻找救他出来的方法，会安心地过正常生活的时候还要多。

他搞不懂Dean，也搞不懂变成了恶魔的Dean。

他一度轻蔑地认为Dean容易被看穿，太容易被他看穿。但当问题严重而且与Sam息息相关时，Dean的想法就不太那么容易猜透了。

从他为什么离开又为什么回来，从他对Cole的宽容到他现在要Sam走。

“跟你走可以，反正我现在也没事，但你得先告诉我，你为什么回来，又要带我去哪？”

他从床上起来，把之前扔在地上的黑色T恤捡起来穿上。牛仔裤上因为蹭到了精液被Dean卷起来收进了他们的行李，他只能接过恶魔递过来的另一条裤子。

“你现在就像Dean。”Sam平静地表述事实，想要看看恶魔的反应。 

“不管你怎么想，我现在是个恶魔，但也仍旧是Dean。懒散的，刻薄的Dean（Lean, Mean, Dean）。不瞒你说，我还挺喜欢这种新模式的。”恶魔的语气如同他说的一样刻薄，而这并不能转移Sam关注的话题。

从Dean再次出现在他面前，Dean就一直在逃避一个他一定要弄清楚的问题：Dean为什么回来。

他其实不应该继续思考这个问题。他本来就是要把Dean带在身边的，之前Dean逃跑了，他想尽了办法要把Dean抓回来；现在Dean回来了，他更应该关注的也许是怎么跟眼前这个恶魔和平相处下去。

但这也不是长久之计。恶魔带着该隐之印，血印靠血饲喂，宿主强大时它便乖顺地潜伏着，用对血腥杀戮的渴望引诱着。而天长日久，宿主终究会被血印完全吞噬。该隐就是最好的例子，谋杀者之父的恶名，不是谁都能当得上的。

他想要把恶魔带在身边，一边利用猎魔为他缓解杀戮的渴望，一边寻找解决该隐之印的方法。他的记忆里，兄弟俩那么多次解决了看似无解的难题，拯救了这个脆弱而毫不自知的世界无数次。一个血印，他们会解决的。

除去该隐之印，找回正常的Dean是他的当务之急。那也是有灵魂的Sam自愿放弃灵魂让他出现的原因。他们没有再在意识里做过任何交流，但他们都知道不管有没有灵魂，他们都需要那个正常的、正义的、爱着他们的兄长。

因为有些东西无关灵魂，它们来自Sam Winchester的本能。

然而他还是想要知道恶魔，或者说Dean，为什么回来。他的记忆，他的理智告诉他的答案是因为Dean在乎他，Dean关心他的弟弟，但从他的角度来说，这很荒谬。

就像他当初不懂那个剥皮行者为什么没有出卖他们。

“我想要帮你解决该隐血印，所以告诉我你为什么回来。不要玩阴谋，我没什么兴趣来应付你的小把戏。”

“我不在的半年你还没翻完地堡里关于血印的文献？我想你已经知道了血印是无解的。"

“是啊，当初你的Sammy跳进笼子之前还说绝对说有去无回呢。”恶魔因为这句话生起气来。

“我很好，我不需要你的帮忙，从来都不。”

“你来斯坦福找我的时候可不是这么说的。”没有灵魂的Sam记忆力好得可怕，当初Dean来斯坦福找他时的情景清晰得仿佛就发生在昨天。

我一个人做不了这个。

你可以的。

是的，但是我不想一个人做。

“你知不知道你就像个喜欢翻旧帐，还扯着一件事就不放的小姑娘？Sammy girl。”恶魔不耐烦，转身整理起行李里的枪，把之前被Sam丢在地上的猎魔刀也装了进去。

突然一个天旋地转，恶魔被Sam从背后掐住了脖子，一个银质的小酒壶壶口抵着他的嘴边。

“瓶子里是圣水。我问，你答，不许撒谎。”

恶魔挣扎，壶口撒出的圣水泼在他的脸颊上，脖子上，他疼得像是被火舌在皮肤上烤过一般，紧咬着牙关依旧泄露出嘶嘶的痛叫声。

“你为什么回来，现在又要带我去哪？”

恶魔又用力挣扎了一下，Sam因为之前受伤而缺乏锻炼的手臂紧箍着他的脖子，他有些喘不上气来。圣水带来的灼烧感还在，他只能稍微放松了身体。

“你是个怪物，”恶魔咬牙切齿地说，“我变成恶魔又怎么了？我变成恶魔也没有比你更可怕，你想知道我为什么回来？”

“我当然想知道。”Sam立刻回答，他没有明白恶魔并没有在问他。

“因为我要把你的灵魂给弄回来。”恶魔闭上眼睛，脸上的表情全是对身后这个人的厌恶，但只有他自己知道，他心里并没有丝毫厌恶。

“我根本不知道你是谁。”

“你说你是个老实人，但真相是我不知道你是什么，反正你不是Sam。”

“你的大块头，你的头脑，或许都是Sam的，但你不是，所以你就别装了。”

“你就是个怪物。”

曾经Dean对他说这些话的神情与此刻恶魔说这些话的神情重叠。在Dean眼里，在恶魔眼里，他不过就是个怪物而已。

Sam松开了手，Dean回过身时，他已经坐回了床沿。

额前干掉的头发散散地搭在他的额头，他缩着肩膀坐在那里，抬起头来看着恶魔，湖绿色的眼睛湿漉漉的带着不可置信的神色。

他看起来就像被踢了一脚的小狗，他看起来就像Sam。

“我要把你的灵魂弄回来，Sam，我要你看着变成这样的我痛苦，绝望。现在的你不懂，那我怎么能开心呢？折磨你不如折磨有灵魂的Sammy来得开心。”恶魔翻出黑眼睛，笑着把背包放到一边。

“幼稚。”Sam嘟哝着，似乎对恶魔恶意的言语不屑一顾。

“所以，我们要回地堡，把你的灵魂从Death那儿弄回来。”

“我就是Sam。”Sam突然像个顽固的孩子，再一次重复了这句话。Dean的那句“你是个怪物”就像个魔咒一样一直在他的脑海里回响。

这个世界如此不公平。他比Sam更加优秀，除了没有同理心之外，他任何事情都做的比Sam要好，他甚至得到了Dean。

但Dean不想要他，恶魔也不想要他，他们都想要有灵魂的Sam。他不知道到底是谁规定的没有灵魂的自己就是个怪物。

“Dean，”他露出Sam惯用的狗狗眼，失去灵魂并没有让他这个眼神失去作用，“我知道你还在，你得努力跟恶魔抗争，就像我当初战胜Lucifer跳进笼子里一样，好吗？”

“你知道你这是在做无用功吧？你不至于这么蠢的，有灵魂的你才会干这种事呢。”

“我会把他找回来的。”

Sam脸上的表情是曾经没有过的坚定。他曾经冷静地思考过，理智地分析过，在该隐之印彻底蚕食Dean之前，或许留着恶魔反而更加方便。但现在他无比确定，他需要把原本的Dean找回来。

他不能眼睁睁的看着他哥哥就这样沉下去。

恶魔不屑的撇了撇嘴，“实际上，你那个受愧疚折磨，承担着世界重担的哥哥已经失踪蛮长一段时间了。”

Sam给了他一个白眼。

“你没意识到我已经尽量远离你了吗？”恶魔看起来像是不高兴一样地噘嘴，“远离你的牢骚，你的抱怨。”

“所以呢？你现在回来了，我就该感谢上帝然后顺着你？像以前一样什么事都听你的，最后让你把灵魂塞回来？”

就像上次一样，就像上次他明明那么乖顺努力地听从Dean，得到的却是Dean的那句“我不知道你是什么，你不是Sam”。他遵从本能想要活下去，他不想拥有灵魂的优柔寡断多愁善感，也不想拥有在地狱被折磨的那些记忆，结果却是Dean就那样看着Death把那团闪着光的灵魂塞回去。

他甚至向Dean求助，他甚至向让灵魂回来的始作俑者Dean求助。他拼命地后退，手铐在手腕上拉扯出深深的血痕，Dean也无动于衷。

他是不正常的，所以应该消失；而有灵魂的Sam就算不正常，Dean也要他。

“当然，我想做什么就做什么，”恶魔拿黑眼睛挑衅他，“我要把你的灵魂弄回去，然后折磨你，你都不知道Sam那双可怜的狗狗眼看着我的时候，让我有多开心。”

他这话说的就像变态一样，而恶魔也的确跟变态相差不大。Sam两步跨到恶魔面前，照着他的左脸就是一拳。

他不会对恶魔留情，而恶魔自然不会在打架这件事上礼让Sam。

他一手扯着Sam的衣领，照着Sam的嘴角和脸颊狠狠揍了几拳，又一把将他推开一脚踹在他的肚子上，不确定是不是踹断了Sam的肋骨。

所幸的是最后除了皮外伤，Sam并没有被Dean揍出什么大的毛病，如果忽略掉他全身都痛得快要散架的话。

“押金拿不回来了。”Sam在用毛巾敷着自己脸上的伤口时含混不清地说。

恶魔借此机会还了他一个白眼。

Sam从不在不必要的时候硬撑，所以他选择听恶魔的话，乖乖地启动Impala，载着两个人驶上回家的路。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

地堡的房间都没有窗户，台灯上一小缕昏黄的灯光小范围地投射在Sam之前看过的泛黄资料上，那一页大概是写着Cain和他那个兄弟简短而乏味的故事。

模样像个古董一样的电话机摆在右前方，而样子更加古怪的放大镜就放在右手边。

Sam就像个古板的愚蠢透顶的老学究一样。恶魔点头同意了自己内心的想法。

Sam知道自己在做梦，确定无疑的。这让他觉得有点奇怪，他没有灵魂是不需要睡觉的，自然也就没有做过梦。

当然，他记得有灵魂的Sam做过的那些梦。恐怖的，血腥的，关于那些邪恶力量的；温暖却遥远的，关于那些正常生活的；下流羞耻的，无法对任何人言说的，关于Dean的。

现在他在做梦了。

梦里似乎重现了曾经的一件事。

他奔跑着来到一条小巷，这小巷熟悉无比，就好像他曾经来过，并且在这里发生过很重要的事。当他拐过一个街角，看见了Dean。

是的，他来过这里，这里发生的事，他从来没有忘记。

留着一头嬉皮士长发，看起来肮脏又下流的男人撕开了自己的手腕，打算强行按着Dean将鲜血喂进他的嘴里。

上前去，Sam。有个声音跟他说，Sam上去，阻止那个男人。你已经袖手旁观过一次，你已经令Dean失望过一次，你应该上去阻止他。

Sam没有动。

他知道治疗没有完全转化的吸血鬼的方法，而Dean如果变成没有被完全转化的吸血鬼可以帮他找到吸血鬼的巢穴，利用Dean可以让这个案子变得更加简单。

原来他也不是面面俱到的，如果Dean没有忍住吸了人血，Dean变成了真正的吸血鬼，他要怎么办，像杀了其他吸血鬼一样砍下Dean的头？

他当然不会，Sam肯定这个。

那个下贱的吸血鬼将血抹在Dean的嘴上时他想：或许他会让自己一个人成为Dean吸食的对象，就像他们曾经找到过的吸血鬼所豢养的血奴一样，在Dean感到饥饿时为他提供定量的血。

他很强壮，不会因为偶尔的血液流失而虚弱，这样也确保了Dean不会在外面乱咬什么人，他不喜欢Dean碰别人。

所以他之后一定会去把那个碰过Dean的吸血鬼的脑袋砍下来。

 

Sam醒过来时，脑海起初是一片空白，紧接着当他环顾自己所在的环境时，之前的记忆才像是渐渐注入泳池的水一样恢复过来。

他和恶魔回到了地堡，在进了地堡的大门之后，他就被人从后面敲晕了。

而恶魔……哦，恶魔现在悠哉的坐在他房间书桌前的椅子上，敲晕他的自然就是当时就站在他身后的恶魔了。

刚才的梦境就像一个隐喻，他不知道那个梦隐喻的是什么，或许这是需要他发现的，又或许，他永远也发现不了。

“你想干什么？”Sam冷静的问他，数天之内第二次，他被五花大绑在Dean面前，而Dean一派悠闲。

他讨厌自己不能掌控局面。

恶魔看他醒了，随意的把那个形状古怪的放大镜丢到一边，“找回你的灵魂，Sam。”他用一副“不要谢我，我就是这么一个好哥哥好恶魔”的神情大声宣布。

这和Sam的计划不太一样，他无可奈何地同意和Dean回到地堡，在回来的路上他已经计划好了如何在地堡里面将Dean制服，在这个记录者建造的地堡里，他有更多手段可以更加方便的控制住恶魔。

他可以把恶魔关起来，把他囚禁在这个全世界最安全的地方，这样他可以有足够的时间寻找将Dean变回来的方法。

或者说，先找到让灵魂永远无法回来的方法。

显然恶魔已经抢占了先机，他失去了这件事的主动权。让灵魂回到身体，让恶魔变回Dean，这两件事的其中一件要率先解决。

Sam挣扎着想要挣脱开绑住自己的绳索，这是徒劳无功的，Winchester家的男人们有多会挣脱绳索，就有多会打结。

恶魔对自己捆绑的绳索很有信心。他记得上次Dean用绳子捆住没有灵魂的Sam时有多么轻易地就被Sam挣脱开了，而最重要的原因不过是Dean担心捆得太紧会让Sam的手腕受伤。恶魔不会怀有这样的仁慈。

“我不想要灵魂。”Sam的声音一如既往的冷淡，充满了对灵魂的鄙夷。

他倔强地将头撇向一边，看也不想看带着轻松得意笑容的恶魔一眼，诅咒着被Dean和恶魔同时关心在乎着的灵魂。

“你觉得现在还能由你决定吗，Sam？”恶魔指了指自己，又指了指Sam，提醒着他两个人现在的处境，提醒他谁才是做主的那个人。

然后Sam的目光顺着恶魔看向房间的另一边。单人床旁边空着的地面上，已经摆放好了召唤Death需要用到的材料，召唤方式来自恶魔曾经在地狱读过的Lucifer的藏书。地堡里用于各种巫术的材料应有尽有，比在其他任何地方都要来得方便。

“看来我是没得选择了？”Sam垂下眉眼，一小缕刘海坠在额前。

恶魔手里拿着火柴盒，只消划燃火柴就能召唤出Death，结束眼前这莫名其妙的局面，至少能让兄弟俩中的其中一个恢复正常。

在恶魔彻底被该隐之印转变之前，在他彻底堕落之前，他能够确保Sam是正常的，Sam不会是一个怪物，他不会仍由没有灵魂的Sam为非作歹而毁掉他弟弟长久以来对这个世界所存的善意。

“Sam，这一切该结束了，你本来就不该出现。”

你是怪物，你不该，你不能，你不会，你不是……归根结底，不被承认。

火柴被丢进铜盆里，窜起小簇的火苗之后又缓缓的灭了下去。Sam沉默地看着那火光，心里像是被挖走了一块一样空落落。

“Hello，Dean。”苍老低沉的声音响彻在狭窄的房间里冲撞着缓慢沉淀下来。

Death拿着他的拐杖走到Dean旁边，撩开风衣的下摆，坐到了房间里唯一的椅子上。

在死神面前，恶魔也不敢如同平时那样的嚣张。他有些退缩讨好的搓着手，冲这位比上帝还要年长的老者挤出一个笑容。

“Death。”恶魔看了一眼Sam，他现在还是一副生无可恋的样子垂着头。

“我猜猜，你想跟我要Sam的灵魂？”

恶魔收敛了笑容，“是的，Sam找到我了，我想是时候把他的灵魂拿回来了。”

“Dean Winchester，”Death叫他，“你以为我是什么？替你们Winchester家打杂的仆人，还是Crowley那种为你鞍前马后的蠢货？”

“我不……”

“你现在是个恶魔，Dean。我不得不说这让我有点失望。”

“你说你失望是什么意思？”Sam在这个时候说，在某些方面，他的反应的确要比Dean来的敏捷。

“Sam，从第一次Dean为了你来找我那次开始，我就在想……”老者露出一个浅淡的笑容，“Dean绝对可以做一个不错的死神，当他为了你来找我，我就知道有一天，他可能会心甘情愿地成为死神。”

“他不是为了我，他是为了他那个软弱的Sammy。”Sam自觉自己说的话正确又客观。

恶魔“哼”了一声，有没有灵魂都娘唧唧的Sammy girl。

“孩子，我是Death，我已经存在了太长时间，见过数不清的人，知道无数的真相。而我看来，Dean对任何Sam都是一样的。”

“他说了，我不是Sam……”

“你不是吗？”Death挑起眉毛，细瘦的脸有一种不怒自威的神态。

“他不是！”恶魔终于插话。

Death看向Dean，脸上的玩味就像一个老者看着三岁的小孩儿在他面前吹嘘自己有多么勇敢。

“不要随便打断别人的话。就算你现在是恶魔了，Dean，有些礼貌你还是需要保持的。”“你失望的是Dean成为了恶魔，而无法成为死神了。”Sam不知为何对此有一丝庆幸。

“没有灵魂你的确要清醒许多，本来到了正确的时间，我会带走Dean，他甚至不需要太多的教导就能成为一个合格的死神。而你，你们兄弟，真不愧是自然界的奇耻大辱。”

“为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的争执失去了基本的判断力，听从恶魔的诱骗得到本不应该属于你的力量。我早就说过，Dean。”Death看着恶魔。

“任何事都是有代价的，你选择了该隐之印，你就要承担拥有血印带来的后果，变成恶魔只是个开始，我相信你知道之后会发生什么。”

Sam满脸疑惑地看着面前的死亡骑士和恶魔。

恶魔显然不想在这个时候提起关于血印关于他现在状况的真相。他逃避着Death那看穿一切的眼神，和Sam满是询问的表情。

“我知道，但Sam不需要知道，特别是这个连灵魂都没有的家伙。”

“所以，你就想从我这拿回你弟弟的灵魂？”Death的语气变得轻蔑，“一个恶魔，也有资格跟我提要求？”

“你答应过等Sam找到我，就会把他的灵魂还回来。”

“我从来没承诺过任何事。”Death看向Sam，“Sam的灵魂我在一年前就该带走，是你利用天使强行把他带回来。我早就说过，任何事都要付出代价，该隐之印是你为带回Sam付出的代价，变成恶魔又是你拿到该隐之印付出的代价。Dean，你到底有多愚蠢多自大才能这样一而再再而三不知死活的做本不应该你来做的事？你以为你是谁？你Dean Winchester就是这个世界的救世主？”

恶魔沉默不语。

空旷的地堡里只有Sam房间的时钟滴答滴答轻响着。

“他没有认为过自己是所谓救世主。他只是太在乎。”没有灵魂的Sam说，“他在乎每一个普通人，在乎那些被邪恶力量伤害的人，在乎他的家庭，在乎他的车，在乎我……我是说，在乎他的Sammy。”

不是因为他觉得自己很伟大，相反的，他觉得自己太过渺小，只能尽力挽留一切他能够挽留的。

“但是恶魔不在乎。”Death并不会被Sam的话打动。

恶魔从没想过Sam会维护他，或者说，维护Dean。他记得Sam曾经对他利用天使诱骗他逃脱死亡是怎样的态度。他弟弟第一次那么全然地厌恶他，用言语刺伤他。没有任何一句话能像Sam说“I wouldn't”那样伤害到Dean Winchester。

现在这一切只是诸多讽刺里的又一件罢了：没有灵魂的弟弟说已经变成了恶魔不在乎任何事的哥哥所做的一切都是因为太在乎。

“你能去掉Cain的血印吗？我的灵魂随你拿去，请你去掉Dean手上的血印。”

Sam的这个提议惹的Death哑然失笑，不知道他是太愚蠢还是太天真。

“Sam，你觉得我很愚蠢？”

“没有。你说过，任何事都要付出代价，去掉Dean的血印，我的灵魂归你。”

“你的灵魂对我来说一文不值。”Death看向恶魔，“Dean，我会继续保管Sam的灵魂，而你的血印，你自己找的麻烦，你得自己解决。”

“那不可能！”恶魔像是被咬到了一样生气的回答。

Death点头，似乎早就料到了恶魔的反应。“Dean，除非你弟弟死，否则，你永远不可能摆脱。”

“我不在乎这个没有灵魂的怪物，我也不在乎Sam，他是个蠢货，没有他我过得很自在。”

“我现在就可以告诉你第一刃的所在，把Sam的灵魂放回他的身体。而你，像你自己刚才说的那样，会毫不在意地杀了他。”

……

这不对，Dean脸上的表情绝不止是不愿意杀了Sam那么简单。有一些事情是Sam不知道，而没有灵魂的他也没有察觉到的。

“发生什么事？Dean，你有事情没有告诉我。”

“我是个恶魔，我为什么要什么都告诉你？”

Sam只能看向Death，Death为自己还得为这个小鬼解说而无语。

“动动你的脑子，Sam。Cain，兄弟中的大哥；Abel，兄弟中的弟弟。不可像Cain，杀了他的兄弟。”

Cain的故事以他杀了自己的兄弟开始，而Dean……也会杀了他的兄弟。

Sam重重地吞咽了一下，当Dean可能杀了他这个事实摆在他面前时， 他或许并不感到慌乱，但一阵可怕的失落同样击中了他。

“他不会。如果他要杀我，在我找到他之后的这段时间里，我已经死过无数次了。”Sam勾着嘴角，那笑容令恶魔想起他之前任由Dean被吸血鬼转化时旁观的笑容，他没有灵魂的弟弟的带有目的的笑容。

“我想恶魔说过他的理由。”

“得了吧，他那套什么要看着有灵魂的Sam伤心的屁话，如果我有灵魂我大概会相信，”Sam不屑的嗤笑了一下，“他大概就是想找回他正常的Sammy，然后一个人躲得远远的，因为他觉得，他的Sam最后一定会放弃寻找他。”

恶魔怨毒地看着他，被轻易看穿的感觉如此不适。

“事实就是，Dean，你为什么不愿意看看，你的Sammy为了能够找到你，甚至愿意抛弃自己的灵魂。”

“你为什么不愿意相信你弟弟能够为了你做任何事？就因为你变成了恶魔或者你曾经骗他让一个天使附了他的身？”

“那从来不是你的错，就算你做的有问题，但他保住了性命，如果不是这样，他又哪有可能在你面前说那些伤害你的话。”

Sam谴责有灵魂的自己，而恶魔可不会忘记他是怎样一个只要能达到目的就从不在乎过程中是否伤害了别人的人。

他当然不会责怪Dean那种种只为保护他弟弟的行为。

“你们兄弟之间的矛盾就留到私下解决吧。”Death站起身来，“Dean，一切从谁开始，就要由谁结束，Cain应该告诉过你。”

“你的意思是？”

“你现在是个恶魔，比你是个人类要强大，你需要用现在这个状态去杀了他。”Death沉吟了一下，“能不能成功是未知数，但你必须去做。”

“而无论成功与否，你的结局已经注定。”

恶魔翻了翻自己的黑翳，“地狱骑士，我明白。”

“去做你该做的，那之后，我会告诉你解决该隐之印的方法。”

“Sam的灵魂……”

Death看着恶魔，不管这个孩子是不是原来的他，他都有些太不懂礼貌了。

“一件事一个代价。Sam的灵魂，我不会还。”

恶魔不敢直视Death的眼睛，再抬头时，地堡里又只剩下他和没有灵魂的Sam。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

恶魔长长地吐出一口气，浑身紧绷的肌肉也放松下来。面对Death时他总是像个犯了错还不知道自己错在哪里的小屁孩一样大气也不敢喘，就算他是地狱骑士也一样。

面对Death的紧张和尴尬褪去之后，他回过神来，愤怒控制了他，血印蠢蠢欲动。

“你这个蠢货。”恶魔咬牙切齿，感觉挫败又暴躁。

恶魔看着还被紧紧捆住的Sam，愤怒于对方当初轻易将自己的灵魂交给Death，也痛恨自己的无能为力。

但恐惧更多。

就像半年多以前他在地堡的房间醒来。Crowley在一旁皮笑肉不笑的告诉他，他成了恶魔，巧言令色，描述着地狱之王与地狱骑士合作领导出来的无比强盛的地狱。

这一堆扯淡的狗屎，Dean一个词也没听进去。

唯一回荡在脑海里的是那句：你变成恶魔了，Sam正在召唤我想要跟我做交易救你。

恶魔站在地堡残破的镜子前，嘴角轻蔑的勾起，黑色的眼睛翻出来又隐下去，好像那是什么打发时间的玩具。

但恐惧如同恶魔的黑烟一样包裹着他。

最正义的猎人，将拯救世界重任抗在肩上，曾经是自己弟弟心中英雄的兄长变成了恶魔。

Sam会怎么想？他会不会在看到自己的第一时间拿出圣水，掏出猎魔刀，对他念起那串他自己能倒背如流的驱魔咒？

“你变成了恶魔，血印渴望杀戮，”Crowley用他最标准的十字路口恶魔的语气说：“这里可只有一个人让你杀。”

他将Dean在醒来之后丢给他的第一刃握在手里把玩，毫不锋利的刀刃，肮脏丑陋的动物颚骨，配合该隐之印却是目前最具有杀伤力的武器。

这里只有一个人，这里只有Sam还是人。

曾经对恶魔血上瘾的弟弟，曾经成为Lucifer皮囊的弟弟，现在是个完完全全的正常人，这个地堡里唯一的正常人。

然后他和地狱之王一起落荒而逃，在那之前还为了隐瞒自己已经变成恶魔的事实留下了一张他以为可以让Sam放手的纸条。

或许他还在记恨，记恨那个曾经亲眼看着他消失却没有花费丝毫的心思去寻找自己兄长的弟弟。他撞了条狗，他遇到了一个女人，他堂而皇之地过起了正常的生活。

而这一次，就算留了纸条也依旧没能阻止Sam。

他怎么能，他怎么能再次放着他哥哥不管？在他面对过兄长从炼狱回来对他的失望眼神之后，在他对兄长说出那些无法挽回的指责言语之后，在他亲眼看着兄长死于天使刃下之后，他要怎么说服自己放他走？

恶魔不知道这些。他甚至都不真的懂为什么Sam要放弃灵魂寻找他，更不懂没有了灵魂，根本没有共情的Sam为什么不索性直接放弃了他。

他想知道，想知道他弟弟这个比起他来正常不了多少的人类到底在想什么。

恶魔捏着双手走到Sam面前，气势汹汹，火冒三丈。

Sam充满警惕地看着他，盘算着被绑得如此牢固他要如何挣脱并且摆脱此时可能会杀了他的恶魔。

“Dean？”

恶魔走到他面前蹲下来，一只手抓住他半长的棕发，用力下拉强迫Sam抬起一只低着的头。Sam因为头皮被拉扯发出痛呼，愤愤地看着恶魔。

“我得知道……”他没说他要知道什么，Sam看着恶魔嘴里窜出小股的黑烟，宛如真正的恶魔附身人类离开时一样的黑烟，惊愕地瞪大了眼睛。

但并没有大股的黑烟从Dean嘴里冒出，只是像抽烟的人吐出的淡淡烟雾一样薄薄地一层。

那股黑烟从恶魔嘴里钻出来，又像是有指印一样流动地飘进Sam的嘴里，然后他便失去了意识。

恶魔在地狱浩如烟海的藏书中找到了可以侵入人类意识的咒语。记录者终究只是人类团体，无论他们有多努力的寻找和记录，也无法获得只有Lucifer才拥有的禁书。

当然，他所寻找到的有用的东西并不仅止于此，但现在无关紧要。

Sam的意识停留在一片雨幕中，淅淅沥沥的小雨滴答地打在草坪刚长出来的嫩芽上。恶魔觉得那片草坪非常眼熟，他只稍想了3秒钟便回忆起那曾经是由Dean每周亲自打理的草坪——那个他曾经平静生活了一年的家。

直到他失去了灵魂的弟弟为了救他再次出现在他面前，这平静才被打破。

恶魔知道Sam有一年的时间隐瞒着Dean他已经回来的事实，Dean在那时毫不知情，但他并没有料到Sam曾无数次地与他相隔那么近。

Sam站在马路对面的人行道上。雨夜的街上已经没有了行人，夜风有些凉，吹着他额前的刘海飘到眼前搭在眉毛上。他湖绿色的眼睛定定地看着前方，橘黄的灯光从没有拉严的窗帘里倾泻出来，暗金色短发的男人带着天启前夕再也没有出现过的美好笑容正将一块切好的牛排递给眼前的孩子。

他仿佛置身在一个孤岛，远远地遥望着那束暖黄色的就像是灯塔一样的灯光。他想走过去，穿过马路，踏上小径，打开房门，站在那个有着全世界最漂亮的绿眼睛的男人面前，跟他说：“我回来了，Dean。”

但他没有，他静静地站着，在Dean端着威士忌走到窗边查看时将身影隐没到路灯的阴影之下。

他应该让Dean过正常人的生活，他应该离开。

但他终究无法对Dean陷入危险视而不见。这是他自那片雨中的草坪上苏醒以来第一次感到困惑：关于他为什么要在意Dean是否有危险，之前又为什么会坚定不去打扰Dean过普通人生活的心。

黑烟在倏忽之间阅遍了Sam的意识，那些关于他是如何在意Dean，自己又有多少次是在完全没有头绪的情况下本能地选择了站在Dean那边。

没有灵魂的Sam总会在猎魔间隙前往那个小镇。他记忆中的那个哥哥，有时候在工地忙碌着敲敲打打，有时候与邻居说笑着前往酒吧，也有时候带着女友和孩子出门购物。他的理智告诉自己：他过得很好，你不用一次次冒着被发现的危险跑过来，反正他是真的过上了普通人的生活。而当他下次冒着雨站在远处时又这样想了一次。

Dean从来不知道，也许是Sam掩藏得太好，也许是Dean在这一年的普通人生活中变得不再那么警惕。

Winchester兄弟之间，有无数对方不知道的秘密，也有无数对方心知肚明的爱意。恶魔只是没有想到，就连遗失了灵魂，他那个弟弟心里最重要的仍然是他。

与其说是没有想到，不如说是不肯相信。

他宁愿没有灵魂的Sam真的没有情感；他宁愿没有灵魂的Sam意识里只是一片理智的荒芜；他宁愿他从来没有思考过“就算Sam没有灵魂也依旧会选择Dean”这个可能性。

 

Sam从一片朦胧中清醒过来，一些曾经的回忆在他昏迷的时候幻灯片一样飞速掠过他的脑海，身上的绳索依旧结实地将他捆绑在椅子上。但显然他昏迷前的努力有些成效，只要再给他十来分钟，他就能够从这该死的麻绳上挣脱出来。

地堡里空无一人。

恶魔逃跑了。理所当然的，他不会在Sam像条砧板上的鱼毫无威胁的时候还留在这里等着Sam从束缚中挣脱出来，然后对付他。

Dean去了哪里？Sam焦急地跑到地堡里的车库，本想从那些被Dean保养过的老爷车里随便找一辆开出去追上恶魔，却发现Impala就大敞着车门停在原地，有被翻找过的痕迹。

Sam的心开始更快地沉了下去，他一直藏在Impala里的东西恐怕已经被恶魔发现并且拿走。

不能重新回到恶魔手上的第一刃。

他迈开修长的双腿跑向Impala，这个Winchester兄弟真正成长的地方，真正遮风挡雨的“家”。

他单膝跪在后排的座位上，果不其然，前排的椅背已经被恶魔用匕首将皮质的座椅划开了一个长长的口子。就沿着那块刻着“S W&D W”的木质材料向上延伸，剖开了他在那团深深的海绵中包裹着藏好的第一刃。

在他最初找到恶魔之后，因为没有足够的时间，没有可以信任的人——他从不信任任何人，也不敢冒着让恶魔逃跑的风险离开恶魔身边太久；只能就近将它藏匿在恶魔不会再仔细察看的Impala里。

现在第一刃还是被恶魔拿走了。他不知道恶魔是刚才在Impala里找武器时无意中找到的，还是他早就知道了第一刃在哪里，只是无所谓带不带走它。

或者说，他也不想握着那把饮血无数的凶器，任由自己发狂，对无辜的世人大开杀戒，只为饲养一个最终会将他吞噬的血印。

不被满足的血印会折磨承载血印的人，就算是地狱骑士也无法忍受血印因为饥渴而带来的痛苦。Sam曾经在地堡的藏书中看到过这个。

而恶魔，恶魔拼命地拒绝着第一刃，与他一起的这段时间也从未杀戮，甚至除了Cole绑架Sam又偷袭了他之后，他也听从Sam的劝阻没有杀人。

这期间，恶魔忍受着血印怎样的折磨？

他没有更多的时间思考，动作迅速地关上了Impala四扇大开的车门，钻进了驾驶座——Dean变成恶魔之后碰都不肯再碰一碰的驾驶座。

之前下过一阵不小的雨，地堡外面的道路湿滑而泥泞，却没有任何脚印或车辙。

恶魔用了他最不喜欢的恶魔之力离开地堡。

在周围寻找不到丝毫线索，Sam只能重回地堡，他打算收拾行李再出发去寻找野死神，恶魔说不定又一次回到了地狱。

Dean不属于地狱。7年前，他就已经在地狱待够了。

地堡里有不速之客，Sam恨不得对之扒皮剜骨的不速之客。

“Crowley。”Sam面色不善地看着自己面前这个矮小的苏格兰男人。他记得上次他们见面的时候，Crowley把他关进了牢房，还将Dean和2个食尸鬼关在一起。

而他不得不咬破自己的手臂画下恶魔陷阱才得以逃脱，将Dean从两个食尸鬼的口下救出来。

“嗨，麋鹿——不对，丢了灵魂的麋鹿。”Crowley一如既往地觉得自己很有娱乐精神，如果Sam的手不是已经伸向了猎魔刀的话，他大概会自顾自地笑得更久。

“你还想抓到Dean吗？”Crowley对完全没有娱乐精神的Sam翻了个白眼，兄弟俩永远都是这样，给个好脸色就会死人一样。

Sam停下了打算攻击的动作，但眼里的警惕和怀疑丝毫没有减少。

“Dean会自己出现的。你们Winchester家的人就是不会用用脑子对不对？他要找到Cain。”Crowley一点也不把自己当成外人地走到中厅的酒柜前，嫌弃地撇着嘴将上面的威士忌挑拣了一番，最后却还是嫌它们劣质一样没有给自己倒上一杯。

“他找Cain干什么？”

Crowley猛地回头看向Sam，“你什么都不知道？你是真的都不知道对不对？”

Sam因为Crowley带着幸灾乐祸的口气而皱起眉头。如果他和原来的Sam一样有情绪，那么他大概会觉得很恼火，尽管他此时已经生出了用猎魔刀好好招呼招呼这位地狱之王的想法。

“好，收起你那副要立刻烧了我骸骨的脸。”他翻了个白眼，“Dean，在拿到该隐之印的时候，Cain就告诉过他，有一天他们会再见面，那时候Dean必须杀了Cain。”

“他只需要杀了Cain就可以了？”

“那些话是在Cain重新开始杀人之前说的，现在我可不觉得那位能乖乖地让Dean就那么杀了他。”

“所以Dean需要找到Cain，找到Cain就找到了Dean。”Sam急切地将自己的电脑打开放在中厅的长桌上，拉开椅子坐了下来。

面对这对兄弟Crowley真的有翻不完的白眼。

“你难道就没想到如果Dean把你丢在这里自己去找Cain，就是因为他不想让你掺和进去？”

“所以呢？”

“所以你应该忘记这件事。继续你们的家族事业也好，去撞条狗也行，就是不要去找Cain，不要去找Dean。”

Crowley皱眉，人血对他的影响似乎还没有完全褪去，他居然在苦口婆心地劝说Sam远离危险。

“那从来都不是我出现的目的。”Sam的手在键盘上飞速地敲击着，“还有，撞狗关我什么事？”

那不过是有灵魂的Sam做的又一件让Dean觉得难过的事情罢了。

“你也不知道Dean最后会杀了你对不对？”

Sam终于舍得分神Crowley一眼：“我知道。”

他说得轻描淡写，就像在说他知道Dean会在他有危险的时候保护他，而非要杀了他。

“你知道你还自己主动送上门？”

“该隐之印会让恶魔想要杀了我，但Dean不会那样做。”

被恶魔控制的那一部分会忍受不了嗜血的血印，产生杀了Sam的渴望，就像当年Cain杀了他的兄弟。但Dean，永远不会任由别人伤害Sam，那个别人也包括他自己。

“照顾好Sam”或者“保护Sam不受任何人伤害”几乎可以算Dean人生中的主旋律，他为Sam去了地狱，去了天堂也去了炼狱，他做这些保住他弟弟的命可不是为了最后自己亲手杀了Sam的。

“Dean现在就是恶魔。”

Sam很快发现了Dean的踪迹。恶魔一个人假扮成FBI去了死囚监狱，他动作迅速没有丝毫耽搁，Sam现在几乎可以确认血印让Dean和Cain之间有独特的联系。

他想亲手杀了Cain。

Cain重新开始杀人，几乎是无差别的大屠杀。而人类还浑然不觉，将死囚在最高监狱的消失归结于政府的看管不力，将莫名其妙的家族死亡归结于连环杀手的复仇。他们编出五花八门的故事登载在媒体上，没有任何人关心真相如何，也没有任何人能够想到这无差别的大屠杀只是“谋杀之父”对杀戮的渴望再次爆发。

如同他们消灭过的所有怪物一样，Cain也必须被除掉，但鉴于血印的力量，除了同样持有血印的Dean，也许并没有其他人可以杀了他。

这是Sam能够想到的Dean必须找到Cain并且杀了他的原因。

Cain杀人并没有特定的规律，对于他接下来会对谁下手他们都毫无头绪。Crowley似乎不打算离开地堡，瞬移回地狱拿了自己上好的威士忌之后又跑了回来，翘着腿坐在平时Dean坐的位置悠闲得好像这里是他的家一样。

Sam不在意这个。他全神贯注地调查Cain杀人的规律，想要一次推算出他下一次可能在哪里犯案，却没有多少进展。

Crowley也丝毫帮不上忙，他感知不到Cain或者Dean任何一个人的存在，也不敢出现在两个可以轻而易举杀了他的人面前。

他必须得和Sam待在一起，用Sam当他的护身符，至少恶魔在真的对Sam下手之前还会有些犹豫与顾忌。

也许他从一开始就犯了个错，让Dean拿该隐之印并且隐瞒他血印可能会带来的后果——Dean或许最多以为自己会死去，而他并不真的在乎那个。这些后果Crowley都是知道的，但是他选择不告诉Dean，因为他需要Dean做他的武器，清理Abaddon这个愚蠢又自以为是的对手。

但Dean不是武器。他从来不冷冰冰，反而可以说得上情感丰富，并且坚持自己的正义。在除了Sam的问题之外与一切邪恶力量抗衡，包括他自己。

Crowley清楚地记得他花言巧语地将恶魔骗出地堡，想要利用地狱骑士的能力快速的收拾好Abaddon留下的烂摊子，巩固自己在地狱的统治。而恶魔则在为非作歹和尽力控制自己不对人类造成伤害之间摇摆不定。

恶魔将自己淹没在酒精里，沉醉在女人的怀中，用百无聊赖的慵懒和毫不在意的玩乐伪装成什么也不在乎的样子，不肯彻底堕落。

恶魔从来就没有彻底沦为恶魔，恶魔也从来不曾为他所用。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

恶魔藏起黑色的眼睛，换上了Winchester兄弟假扮成FBI查案时才会穿上的廉价西服和风衣，有些恋恋不舍地将他很喜欢的酒红色衬衫丢在Impala的后座上，目光在车厢里扫视。

他知道第一刃就藏在车里。尽管不是一开始就知道，但血印和它的特定武器之间一定有什么特殊的感应，让他能够感觉到第一刃的召唤。

每当他靠近Impala，特别是靠近驾驶座的时候那种感觉就越发强烈。所以恶魔选择不再回到驾驶座，尽量少地靠近Impala，这个当他还不是恶魔时最爱的东西。

而对于不能驾驶Impala的挫败远比不上血印因为没有鲜血饲养而产生的折磨来得让他痛苦。

那些在眼前缠绕不去的幻觉：他被带到地狱，硫磺湖热辣的熏风吹得他的皮肉像是融化的黄油一样瞬间脱离他的骨架；生锈的铁钩穿过他的琵琶骨，勾着他的肩膀将他悬挂在硫磺湖上，地狱犬撕咬着他在身体里已经残破不堪的内脏；好看的金绿色眼睛被Alastair用尖细的铁丝穿过，从眼眶中挑出来，眼球带出一丝丝的血肉。

在这些令他绝望惊恐的幻觉中，有一个无数次重复的画面。

Sam满身是血的躺在他的面前，没有丝毫呼吸，而他捏在手里的正是那把丑陋却威力巨大的武器——第一刃。

他不知道那些幻觉里究竟都是他的过去还是他的未来，他只能忍受着右臂上血印带来的削筋扒皮般的痛苦，不去取回近在眼前的第一刃。

恶魔不甘心，不甘心被任何人任何东西控制。他想逃离Sam的控制，却因为那还没彻底堕落的灵魂不得不回到Sam身边；他想摆脱血印的控制，却不得其法，深陷血印的幻觉和嗜杀的渴望中不可自拔。

他像是被血印牵着的扯线木偶，比曾经的Dean还要束手束脚。他无法站在正义的一边，却也无法让自己彻底堕落。

正义与邪恶各自架在天平的两端。而就算他变成了恶魔，Sam也依旧是这天平上最重的一个砝码，他选择在哪里，恶魔最终就会偏向哪里。

没有灵魂的Sam没有选择正义，也没有选择邪恶。

他选择了Dean。

他哥哥既不正义也不邪恶，他只是站在他认为对的那一方：维护这个世界，保护他在乎的一切。

这个世界也好，Imapla也好，Sam也好，他拼命想要留住，想要留住那些被他紧紧握在手里却不停在指缝中流逝的、他最珍爱的事物。

他们失去了那么多，Dean失去了那么多。他甚至失去了他自己，但Sam还在。

他放弃灵魂寻找他，不是原本的自己也依旧想要带回Dean。

 

像是一条隐形的丝线连接着第一刃与手臂上的血印，他稍稍地屏息就感觉到了第一刃在驾驶座的具体位置。他从驾驶座的背后掀起外层的黑色皮革，木板上的刻字像是恶魔符咒一样烧得他眼睛发烫。

S.W & D.W。

恶魔知道他们一家人都有多爱这辆宝贝车。能让Dean同意，也让John默认他们在车座上刻字，想必Sam也花了不少的功夫向他哥哥撒娇。

这印记就像每一个正常家庭会在家里的墙上留下孩子慢慢改变的身高刻度一样；就像每一个正常家庭长大的孩子都会在家里墙上留下的涂鸦一样；就像每一个正常家庭的孩子都会在家里墙上留下的足球印一样。

他们从来没有一个真正的家，只能依靠这简单的、紧紧连在一起的S.W & D.W来代替。用所有他们一起在这辆车里度过的时光来代替他们应该在正常家庭成长的过程。

4个靠在一起的字母，2个紧紧相连的名字，就像他们兄弟俩。

也许当他们刻下这些字母时，只是为了打发漫长的公路上太过无聊的前行；也许，只是为了让Sam停止对于上路的哭泣；也许，可能仅仅只是为了好玩。

但它确乎被保留了下来，就像恶魔视线一转就能看到的兵人，就像每次暖风一开就能听见的因为Dean年幼时丢进去的乐高玩具而呼呼作响的出风口。

Impala不年轻了，无数次千疮百孔又被修好。就像他和Sam，就像他们的关系，就像他们的生活。

然而他们终究不是车，任凭Dean Winchester是一个技艺多么高超的技师，面对上帝和Lucifer级别的血印，他也只能束手无策。

但他还可以做一件事，在他彻底泯灭掉属于Dean的那一部分意识之前，在他的心脏，灵魂彻底被恶魔的黑烟笼罩缠绕之前，在他真的做出他无法控制的事情之前。

就像没有灵魂的Sam也会选择Dean一样，变成恶魔的Dean也会选择Sam。

杀掉Cain，只是这件事的第一步。

 

“Tommy在死囚牢房的失踪是Cain干的，问题是他为什么要这样大张旗鼓地凭空把一个死囚从高级牢房弄出来。”Sam调出恶魔去过的监狱的监控，Crowley在那阴暗模糊的画面上看到了Cain的身影。

空气中响起翅膀扇动的声音。Crowley又一次翻了个白眼，和Sam一样把目光聚集到刚到地堡的天使身上。

“Tommy已经死了，我跟Cain谈过了。”Castiel看起来有些狼狈，更多的则是担忧。

“他没杀你，说明他要你带话。”Sam看起来依旧很冷静，轻而易举的就看出Cass能够毫发无损地来到这里，是Cain主动放他走的。

“你怎么知道？”

“那不重要，”Sam冲脑袋绕不过来弯的天使摆了摆手，“他让你带什么话？”

这话肯定关系到Dean，关系到该隐之印，也关系到Cain现在开启大屠杀模式的原因。

“他说他在清理自己的血脉，”Cass不再揪着刚才的问题不放，无论如何现在Cain的事情才是亟须解决的，"由他而生的人类，他在一个家族一个家族的清理。"

Sam没有丝毫犹豫的坐回了电脑前。

“Tommy所在的Tolliver家族应该没有剩下的人——还有一个。”Sam敲击键盘的手停下来，眼睛里闪烁着他自己根本没有察觉到的兴奋光芒。

“Tommy之前有个儿子，不过早就疏远了。但是按照Cain的无差别屠杀，这个孩子肯定是他下一个目标。”Sam查找着小孩的资料，盘算着开车到俄亥俄州需要的时间。

“麋鹿，你等等，你想干什么？”Crowley皱起眉头，收敛了平日里的嬉皮笑脸。

Sam没有丝毫犹豫和停留，站起身来将电脑收进包里，又开始收拾平日出去猎魔时的行李袋。

“去俄亥俄州。Cain一定会去杀那个孩子，Dean一定也会去那里。这样我就能把Dean带回来。”

“这整件事关系到两个带着该隐血印的疯子，而你想的只有带回Dean？！”Crowley严重怀疑现在的Sam缺的根本就不是灵魂而是心眼。

面对两个带着上帝级别血印的家伙——两个都很嗜杀，其中一个还可能会应了自己亲弟弟的诅咒。

Sam却只想着带回Dean。他以为自己是上帝吗？

Castiel这个时候才发现站在他面前的Sam不对劲，正常的Sam就算对于他哥哥现在的状况有多么焦急，也不会在知道了一个孩子现在有生命危险的时候心安理得的盘算如何抓到他哥哥。

“Sam，你不太对劲。”

“哦，如果你觉得没有灵魂是不对劲的话，那我承认。”Sam不会承认他还记得上次天使为了查出他没有灵魂带给他的痛苦，也不会忘记在知道他没有灵魂后Dean对他的态度到底有多差。

“你为什么会没有灵魂？你的灵魂呢？”Cass像是受到惊吓一样瞪大了眼睛，一个变成恶魔的Dean就已经够让他们头大的了，现在Sam又一次的丢了灵魂。

“灵魂？被Dean拿走了。”他说着打包好行李，头也不回的朝车库走去。

 

除却血印和第一刃之间有所感应之外，Dean作为血印的一个宿主，也能感觉到同样拥有该隐之印并且将该隐之印给他的Cain。

他痛恨血印带给他的一切：死而复生、瞬移、强大的力量、杀戮的快感。

恶魔崇拜力量，但尚未完全

他内心本能得极度厌恶这感应，但现在他却靠着这感应知道了Cain接下来要去的地方。

他离俄亥俄州不远，讨厌用恶魔的力量瞬移，除了在路上顺手偷的车子没有Impala性能那么好之外，其它都很完美。

Dean赶到俄亥俄州那个叫做Austin的孩子家时，Sam拦在了他的车前。

见鬼的，Sam怎么就阴魂不散的。

Sam来的比他想象的要快。他以为当Sam找到他的时候，要么他已经是一具被Cain解决掉的尸体，要么他已经杀了Cain跑到了地狱、炼狱或者其它随便什么Sam找不到的地方。

无论如何，绝不是像现在这样，Cain还没有出现，他们之间必须要经历的一场生死搏杀还没进行，这个对他来说更大的靶子就竖在了自己面前。

而另一方面，恶魔烦躁地抓了抓自己比Dean长一些的暗金色头发，对于Dean来说，Sam也是他最大的弱点，已经杀红了眼的Cain说不准就会对Sam动手，这样他就太被动了。

恶魔讨厌被控制，恶魔讨厌被威胁，恶魔讨厌Sam现在赶了过来。

他掏出放在后腰的第一刃，挑衅一样露着他的黑眼睛。

“Sam，你这是自寻死路。”

恶魔用第一刃拍打着自己的手掌，刀背的动物犬齿上还留着刚干透不久的血迹。Sam不知道恶魔有没有在来俄亥俄的路上，为了缓解血印的杀戮渴望，而用第一刃捅死了什么无辜的人。

没有灵魂的Sam也不真的在乎。

他举着猎魔刀，并没有靠近恶魔，反而是作出一副要合作的样子，希望恶魔稍微给他一点时间听他说。

恶魔没有继续一步步的逼近。他侧过身，依靠在自己刚才开来的车上，目光飘向别处，并不看Sam。

“自寻死路的人是你，Dean。”Sam也收起猎魔刀，双手插回外套口袋里，说话却带着些有灵魂的Sam才有的咬牙切齿。

恶魔露出轻蔑的笑容，视线转移到自己手臂上那个丑陋的诅咒之上，以此来回应Sam这个愚蠢的陈述。

“没错，血印不会轻易放你去死。但是既然Cain说你能杀了他，同样的拥有血印的他，只要拿着第一刃，也能轻而易举地杀了你。”这是再明显不过的事情，两个同样拥有该隐血印的人，两个同样拥有丰富打斗经验的人，唯一的差别就在一把第一刃上，谁拿到第一刃，谁就可能是那个最后活下来的人。

第一刃是先机，是胜算，但也是改变胜负局面最关键的道具。无论如何，谁也不能保证Cain不会在这个过程拿到第一刃。

相比起运用恶魔之力根本不纯熟的Dean，Cain作为曾经创造甚至亲自训练出地狱骑士的人，在对第一刃的控制和各种魔法把戏上都比恶魔更灵活熟练。

拥有血印的人，可以用第一刃杀死另一个拥有血印的人。否则，一开始尚未完全发疯的Cain，也不会同Dean做下必要时就让Dean杀了他的约定。

Sam感到矛盾，感到两难。他希望恶魔能够毫发无损，这样Dean才能毫发无损。但他也不希望恶魔杀了Cain。杀了Cain，Dean就成了世界上最后一个拥有血印的人，而到目前为止，要如何解决这个血印，他们毫无头绪。

“猎魔是份危险的工作，Sam，我还能说什么呢？”恶魔毫不在乎地笑笑，开了一个Dean才会开的玩笑，舔舔嘴唇又低下了头。

Sam撇着嘴点了点头：“好吧，让我帮你。”面对恶魔质疑的目光，他将自己的外套向下拉了拉，挺了挺胸，“困住Cain的魔咒陷阱，能拖住些时间，其他的交给你。”

恶魔此时有点喜欢这个没有灵魂的家伙。如果换做曾经有灵魂的Sam，此时会做的大概是用那双狗狗眼死死盯着他，在谴责恶魔和帮助Dean之间两难。

而现在的Sam，没有太多的痛苦和悲伤来烦扰他对于恶魔与Cain之间战斗的想法，他会迅速拟定一个计划，并且付诸实施，无论那是不是意味着他有失去Dean的可能性。

因为他知道，那不止是恶魔，同时也是Dean必须要完成的事情，必须要完成的一件案子，必须要猎杀掉的一个怪物：Cain。

他和Dean是搭档，他们共同猎魔。在对方被抓住时救下他；在一个人挣脱束缚时转移开怪物的注意力；在面对天启、面对不属于人间的生物、面对最古老的怪物，甚至是面对上帝留下的试炼，也从来不曾畏怯。

他们合作，互相搀扶着，在人生的道路上艰难前行。时而摔得鼻青脸肿，时而累得疲惫不堪。死去过，复活过，都曾去过地狱，天堂，甚至炼狱。

事到如今，他们一个失去了灵魂，一个变成了恶魔，他们依旧并肩站在一起，谋划着除掉一个为害着这个世界的人。

一如兄弟俩一直以来，将拯救世界的重任担在他们的肩上。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

看到Crowley和Castiel的时候，恶魔满脸写着“不是吧”看着Sam，Sam只是耸了耸肩。

这也不是他们第一次为了更强大的敌人，和他们原本的敌人合作。他们本来不该这样，John看到这副场景一定会打断兄弟俩的腿。但事实就是，Dean都已经变成恶魔了，他们真的还在乎跟他们合作的人是不是地狱之王吗？

而Sam，现在的Sam，只要能达到他想要的目的，他从来不在乎跟自己合作的是什么人或者非自然生物。

相比起曾经喝恶魔血而不觉得自己被恶魔欺骗利用了的Sam，他和Crowley的合作反而更加平等而真实。

天使始终担忧地看着他们。担忧又困惑。他不懂为什么兄弟俩已经变成了现在的样子却依旧在做原本兄弟俩会做的事。

他已经存在了很多年。他见过Lucifer的疯狂，也见过Micheal的痛苦。那对兄弟用彼此伤害的方式进行了一场天启，他们站到互相的对立面，彻底反目成仇。

相爱的互相仇视，珍惜的在眼前破碎，信仰的离你而去。你的心空成一个风干的椰子壳，轻轻一碰，碎成齑粉飘散在风里没有丝毫的痕迹。

但Winchester兄弟如此不同。他们曾经被选中开启天启，就是因为被认为他们如同Lucifer和Micheal。很大程度上他们的确像，但最终他们依旧是他们，他们跟Lucifer和Micheal根本不一样。

Sam不像Lucifer心灵扭曲至此，Dean也不像Micheal盲从父亲到无视弟弟的心情。

就像时至今日，Sam和Dean都变得不同，但有些事永远不会变。

这也是天使一再选择他们的原因，这个世界需要他们，而且他们需要彼此。

 

等待Cain到来的时候他们躲在谷仓地下室里，平日里嬉皮笑脸的地狱之王也因为即将到来的一场恶战沉默地坐在一旁，没有心情和恶魔插科打诨。

Castiel不时地走到谷仓外的窗户看向还在里面无忧无虑、不知道致命的危险即将降临的孩子。他的担忧依旧深深地萦绕着他，蓝色的眼睛忧虑地打量着四周。

Sam在自己以为恶魔看不到的角度一直沉默地盯着他，就像害怕他会再次利用恶魔之力丢下他们，一个人跑到Cain面前一样。

此时的心情完全不同于上一次，不同于上次Dean因他的袖手旁观被变成了吸血鬼时。

那时的他，想着利用在吸血鬼转化过程中的Dean找到吸血鬼的老巢，揪出那个丑陋恶心的吸血鬼头子，一刀砍下他的头。让那些脏血洗掉他对Dean口吐的恶心下流的言语，让死亡消除他心里对那个吸血鬼的恼火。

恶魔低着头，缩在谷堆的另一头离Sam远远的，第一刃在早前被Sam抢过用布包了起来，答应等Cain来的时候再还给他。而恶魔没有过多的反抗，只是在嘴里嘟哝着那些只有Dean才能脱口而出的脏话，顺从地坐在了那里。

他坐在那里的姿势让Sam想起他和Samuel一起在吸血鬼巢穴里找到Dean的那一刻。当他们两个人顺着一地的吸血鬼尸体冲到那个破败的大厅，他看见Dean坐在那里，阴暗的光线下他只能看见他哥哥侧面的轮廓和深色的鲜血。

Dean坐在那里，手里举着还在滴血的刀。而那个他发誓要亲手砍头的吸血鬼，已经身首异处，那个留着爆炸头的丑陋脑袋就被Dean踩在脚下。

那一刻，Sam解气又后怕，此前心里的恼火也没有因此散去。他想冲下去将那个脑袋从Dean脚下踢开，想将那些糊在Dean身上脸上的吸血鬼的脏血统统擦干净。吸血鬼肮脏污秽的血液不该留在Dean身上，他们没有资格弄脏Dean。

但他又不禁感叹，那些污秽的脏血在Dean身上看起来那么美，他哥哥好像一件艺术品，一件无论多么肮脏下流的东西落在他的身上也只能让他更加美丽的艺术品。

但是不，他依旧不想要那些鲜血留在他的身上。在Sam最大胆的春梦里，在没有灵魂的Sam不睡觉的那些夜里，他脑海里最多的画面，都是用唾液，用精液，将他哥哥弄的污秽不堪。他想看Dean那双清澈柔和的绿色眼睛布满水汽，想看他晒不黑的皮肤上布满汗珠，被他啃咬得红肿不堪，布满青紫色的啃噬痕迹。想看他自己的精液布满Dean丰润艳红的嘴唇。

恶魔握住自己右手手臂时Sam清了清自己的喉咙，在脑海里暗骂了自己一句之后冷着一张脸走近Dean。

“你还好吗？”Sam在恶魔面前蹲下，湖绿色的眼睛直直地盯着他。

恶魔发出挫败的叹息，用左手抓着自己的右手甩开，抬起头来恶狠狠地看着Sam。

“得了吧，Sam，收起你那副假惺惺的担心，我们都知道你不在乎。”恶魔的黑眼睛从今天见到Sam之后就没有再隐藏下去。他想提醒Sam，他现在是个恶魔，而Sam选择帮他，选择跟他呆在一起绝对是个天大的错误。

Sam顺势坐在地板上，一只手猛地抓住Dean的右臂，翻转过他的手腕，靠近手肘处的该隐之印在隐约的泛着红光。

“很疼吗？”Sam不在意恶魔的挣扎，对恶魔嘴里的咒骂也充耳不闻。Dean的手微凉，他的拇指刚好按在Dean的脉搏上，那里勃勃的跳动着。

恶魔停止了咒骂，也停止了挣扎，他愣住一般看着Sam又躲闪开眼睛，像个做错事的孩子想要逃避。

“关你屁事。”恶魔小声地嘟哝，转开了脑袋，看着旁边墙壁上不平整的墙面。

Sam没说话，用两个手指握住恶魔的手腕，用上了一点力气往上按着，一直到血印的下方才停下来，循环往复。

他做的温柔又安静，低头认真的好像那是全世界最重要的事。

恶魔沉默着，咬着牙依旧不看Sam。他的手臂很痛，再次痛得像是被千万根针尖扎透，毫不留情的撕扯着他的皮肉。Sam的举动并不能真的缓解他的痛苦，但他也不打算继续阻止他。

没有灵魂的Sam有时候比Sam更加笨拙。他知道Dean不信任他，不喜欢他，觉得他的一举一动都带着目的。于是他想方设法装的和原本的Sam一样。

而当他真的试着做出和原本的Sam一样的举动时，不管是他自己还是Dean，都没有意识到。

就像那个Dean因为精灵而受到了惊吓的夜晚，他将手抚上Dean的大腿，摩挲着想要给予他哥哥以安慰，却被Dean诧异的打量着，气急败坏的教训了一顿。

他想要安慰，他试着用曾经的Sam的方式去安慰Dean，可总是弄巧成拙。

他那些自己想要做的关心他哥哥的举动，被当成是刻意模仿曾经的Sam；他内心充斥的对Dean的感情，被当做是他拥有的Sam曾经的记忆作祟。不管他怎么做，Dean担心的还是只有他那个有灵魂的弟弟。

 

月亮升起来，明亮的月光照进了谷仓里。晚上不到九点的时间周围便已经是一片静谧，隐约能够听到远处有狗叫声。

“嘿，男孩儿们，能不能别浓情蜜意了，Cain来了。”Crowley从外面轻手轻脚的摸了进来，手里拿着用棕色布包裹着的第一刃。

恶魔立刻将手从Sam手里抽了回来，死死地盯着Crowley手里的第一刃。他的右手颤抖着。

Sam从地上站了起来，他还不想恶魔现在就拿着第一刃，他们要先将Cain骗进陷阱，然后让恶魔一个人去面对他——去面对那个造就了如今这个带着该隐之印的地狱骑士。

Sam率先从Crowley手中接过了第一刃，谷仓外面传来Cain和Cass打斗的声音，他们的时间不算很多。

没有灵魂的Sam Winchester不喜欢拖泥带水，他和那个有灵魂的对什么都斤斤计较、如同Dean说的像个娘唧唧的小姑娘一样的Sam不同，他不会在此时抓着他哥哥的手哭哭啼啼地跟他告别，更不会依依不舍地向恶魔倾述。

他会在Cain进入陷阱之后将第一刃交给恶魔，站在谷仓外等着恶魔亲手杀了Cain，因为他知道恶魔可以做到。就像他们曾经杀了Azeal，杀了Lilith，囚禁Lucifer，灭了利维坦，杀了Abaddon一样，他们也能杀了Cain。

他会在恶魔杀了Cain之后将他带回地堡，给恶魔注射血液将他治愈。他也不用担心Dean回来后会吵着闹着要弄回他的灵魂，因为Death已经明确说过不会把灵魂还给他。

恶魔能够杀了Cain，而Sam也能将恶魔带回地堡，找回Dean，他的Dean，他的兄长。

“做你能做的，Dean，做你最擅长做的。别管血印，别管第一刃，”Sam把第一刃放在恶魔面前，郑重其事地说：“就像我们一直以来做的那样。”

就算你变成了地狱骑士，就算你身负上帝级别的诅咒，就算你即将面对的是无比强大的敌人，但你可是Dean Winchester。你能搞定这个，就像Winchester兄弟一直以来做到的那样。

恶魔抬头看着Sam，黑色的翳膜渐渐在他的眼里散去，金绿色的眼睛笼罩在些许的水汽之中。他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，伸手接过第一刃。

红色的血线自手腕处蔓延向上，血印闪着轻微的光芒。

“离我远点，Sammy。”恶魔轻轻地说，撞开Sam的肩膀。

但Sam长长的胳膊此时显露出了一些优势，他伸手抓住了Dean的肩膀，那只手依旧在微微颤抖着。

“松手，Sammy。”恶魔有些困惑的动了动，不明白Sam现在抓住他有什么目的。

他回过身，Sam用湖绿色的眼睛盯着他，那里面是没有灵魂的Sam本来不该有的担忧。

他可没打算和他没有灵魂的弟弟还要来演一出什么生离死别的深情戏码。

“你之后会跟我回地堡，让我治好你。”Sam肯定地陈述着，说完咬了咬下唇，像是纠结着终于下了什么决定。

他野蛮地拽过Dean，把他揉进自己的怀里，就像曾经他和Dean之间的每一次拥抱一样。尽管现在恶魔在他怀里的僵硬程度让他想起了没有灵魂的自己第一次见到Dean的那个拥抱。

“It’s ok，Sammy。”恶魔的声音轻轻地落在他耳边，像安慰的低喃，像亲近的耳语，也像深情的告别。

他终于松开了他哥哥，看着他走进谷仓的背影，双手握拳直到指甲陷进皮肉里，才克制住跟进去的冲动。

 

“你好吗？Dean。”Cain被困在Sam事先画好的陷阱里，他百无聊赖地将原本覆盖在陷阱上的稻草一根根的用脚尖划拉开，看起来轻松自在。

恶魔再次露出他的黑眼睛，捏紧了手里的第一刃。

“从我见到你，我就知道你一定会变成现在这个样子，Dean。”Cain不在乎恶魔不理会他的话，自顾自地说着，“你愚蠢的勇气，你的视死如归，你眼睛里没有一点生气的绝望。”

Cain终于转过身看着恶魔：“这些，这些都是血印想要的。它把你变成地狱骑士，你让它把你变成了如今这副样子。”

当Dean最开始被Crowley带到他面前，他就能从男人眼睛里看出来，看出来那些所谓正义的坚持，那些不顾生死的勇气，还有被抛弃的失落。

他当然不知道，当他见到Dean的时候，Dean Winchester心里唯一的一束光刚刚被熄灭。

当他心怀忐忑却表面果断地脱口而出那句：“如果换做是我快死了，你会做同样的事。”

他弟弟低垂下眉眼，嘴唇上还带着结痂的伤口，嘴里说出的话却仿佛一把锋利的刀，直直地劈进他的心里。

“我不会。”

三个字，重若千钧又轻若鸿毛。

曾经在他耳边信誓旦旦地说着“你是我哥哥，我愿意为你去死”的少年已经不再年轻，也再不是曾经在他怀里拖着鼻涕用软糯的呼唤撒娇的小孩。他看也不肯看他哥哥一眼，就用三个字熄灭了他哥哥眼里最后的光芒。

当那束名为“Sam Winchester”的灯光在Dean心里熄灭，他便彻底失去了所有生气。就像一个被剥夺信仰的信徒，看着他的神祗被带走。于是他用愤怒填满空虚的心脏，誓要杀掉每一个在他们之间作梗的人、恶魔、天使或者无论什么东西。

他拿到了该隐之印，听Cain讲了一个与圣经上完全不同的兄弟故事，听见Cain杀了他的弟弟，亲手杀了他的弟弟。

他不会对别人的故事品评太多，但是杀了Sam？这事儿也许在Sam曾经在冬夜里尿湿他们的床时，在他脑海里冒出来过一点苗头。

他做好了赴死的准备，血印却不许他死。让他和从前截然不同地活着，变成恶魔，抛弃过往，醉生梦死。

只要他远离Sam，只要他远离他弟弟。

但和从前一样没有变的是，他和他兄弟总是会呆在一起。他们经历过决裂，经历过生离死别，也经历过平和的分道扬镳，最后却依旧会在一起。

这一次也不例外。Sam找到他，他逃走又跑回去。

好像有条隐形的锁链一直锁着两个人的心脏，只要他们分离得远一点，分别得久一点，那锁链就会在心脏上越缠越紧，越绕越深。

分开就会痛苦，在一起也会难过。但在一起时除了痛苦还有欢愉和轻松，还有一起在Impala里响起的歌声。

恶魔并不想跟Cain说太多的废话，他翻出他的黑眼睛，朝站在陷阱中央的Cain走过去。

陷阱不止能困住Cain，也能困住他。他知道Sam在这个陷阱上的算计，就算最后他杀了Cain，也不能直接从这里逃走。

他也没有这个打算。

“你给我血印的时候就说过会有这一天，现在你又想出尔反尔吗？”恶魔一边说着一边举起第一刃挥向Cain。

Cain轻松的挡下恶魔挥向他的第一刃，捉住恶魔的手臂，另一只手掐住了他的脖子。

“Dean，你不应该这么弱的。”他紧了紧自己掐着Dean脖子的手，“你没有用第一刃杀过人是吗？除了天使和恶魔。”

第一刃原本的主人可以轻而易举地感觉到，他的兵器没有饮血，没有沾过人血已经太久太久了。

Dean用它杀了Abaddon，杀了不少Crowley派去的恶魔，唯独没有杀过人类，从来没有。

可笑的坚持，可惜了他的血印和第一刃。

Dean被他重重地扔到地上，在地上滚了两滚才爬起来。他的额头在粗糙的地板上蹭出了一个不小的口子，暗红色的鲜血顺着耳边流到了下巴。

“你打架的时候就不能闭嘴吗？我不是来跟你像个娘们一样吵架的！”恶魔不耐烦地再次冲向Cain，第一刃划过Cain的脖子侧面，却在还没碰到他的时候就被抓住了肩膀再次扔向一边。

“不不不，Dean，你还没有使出你的全力。怎么？你觉得你只要不完全释放你的杀意你就不会发狂，你就不会在最后陷入对杀戮的疯狂渴望？”

“还是说，你觉得这样，你最后就不会杀了你弟弟？”

Cain知道那是什么感觉，杀了自己的亲弟弟。看着与你血脉相连，一同成长的人在你的刀下喘不上气，因为血液不断的涌出呛到气管而咳嗽，无法呼吸。看着他的鲜血在自己脚下流了一地。

而你弟弟的眼神，那里面曾经充满了对你的信任和爱意。因为你是他哥哥，因为他是如此地爱你就像你那么地爱他。而最终他死在你的手上，眼睛里生命的光芒在你的刀刃下逐渐暗淡，所有的爱意不复存在。

你的心被凌迟被绞碎，被太阳暴晒被寒冰冷冻，被秃鹫啄食被野狗啃咬。如此这般也及不上你想到弟弟时万分之一的痛。

但事实是，拥有血印，Dean最终也会那样做的。

第三次被摔出去时，恶魔弄丢了手里的第一刃，理所当然地，Cain抢到了它。

破碎的玻璃在Dean的侧脸划出几个血口，嘴角的鲜血不知道是划破了哪里还是蹭到了其它地方的血。但这些他现在都无暇顾及，Cain会杀了他，Cain能杀了他。

恶魔甚至不知道这对他来说算不算一种解脱。

他并不真的是恶魔，他变成了地狱骑士是真的，但他却几乎没有真的像一个恶魔的样子那样去生活过。他逃避着Sam，不敢出现在他弟弟面前，就像自己是个耻辱，但是恶魔不该在乎这个；他待在毫无生趣的地狱，不敢去杀任何一个人，开始看起Lucifer的禁书，寻找他也不确定自己能找到的咒语。

而他自己却无法死去，血印不放他去死。但Cain可以，Cain可以杀了他，这样血印无法复活他，他就可以解脱。

“当你快死了，我不会为你做同样的事。”Sam的话言犹在耳，所以他可以就这样死去，了无牵挂。

“让我治好你，Dean。”恶魔觉得自己一定是因为Cain掐着他的脖子窒息而产生了幻觉，不然耳边怎么会响起Sam对他说这句话的声音。

他没有灵魂的弟弟不过是在利用他对付Cain这个麻烦，他并不真的在乎恶魔能不能被治好而Dean是不是能回来。

安心去死吧Dean Winchester，没有人在乎的。就算Sam会在乎，那也是那个有灵魂的Sam才会在乎的，你在指望着这个没有灵魂的家伙会在乎你这个恶魔吗？

“你还好吗？”幻觉又来了，这次连带着他弟弟坐在他面前替他捏着手臂的样子也出现在他金星乱窜的视线里。

恶魔烦躁地叹了口气，在被钳制的境况下奋力地挣扎起来，抬起腿狠狠地踢了一下Cain的膝盖，让他痛得松开了掐着他脖子的手。

恶魔被Cain松开摔在地上，他听见在Cain身后突然传来的一声低吼，随后是刀刃刺破布料和皮肉的声音。

Cain转过身，一把天使之刃明晃晃地插在他的后背，而Sam冷漠倨傲地站在陷阱外，面无表情。

但他的目光注视着Dean——还蹲在地上的恶魔，湖绿色的眼睛死死地盯着他哥哥。

天使之刃当然伤不了Cain，作为上帝的长孙，他自认比那些上帝的士兵要高级得多，更何况他还拥有Lucifer给他的上帝创造的血印。

“Sam Winchester，这算是我们的第一次正式见面。”他说着轻松地将天使之刃从背后抽出来，那上面甚至连丝毫的血迹都没有。

Sam抿着嘴点了点头，嘴角带着冷漠得笑意，“我可不打算跟你问好。”

“没有那个必要，孩子，你本来就不该出现在这里。”他侧过身，在Dean和Sam之间来回逡巡，“你不会没有发现Dean在拼命让你远离我，也远离他吧？”

“我知道，今天不管是你赢还是Dean赢，我都很有可能会死。”

“不是可能，Sam，你一定会死。”Cain笃定地说。

Sam绕着陷阱又走了几步，"你这话是什么意思？"

“Dean没有告诉你？哦，我记得好像在哪听说过你们兄弟俩经常互相隐瞒一些事情。”Cain讽刺地说，“你应该已经知道我的故事了，Sam，我的故事从我杀了我弟弟Abel开始。而Dean，他故事的结局，就是杀了他的弟弟，也就是你，Sam。”

不可像Cain，他是属那恶者，杀了他的兄弟。为什么杀了他呢？因兄弟的行为是善的，自己的行为是恶的。

Sam嗤笑了一下，仿佛Cain刚才讲了一个天大的笑话，"如果今天是你赢了，那么我的确是死定了；但如果赢的是Dean，那我就什么事都不会有。"

“他最终也会被血印控制，不是今天就是明天，他不会撑得太久的。”

“他会撑住，因为他是Dean Winchester，”说这话时Sam注视着Dean，“而我是Sam Winchester。”

因为Dean从小就被教育要照顾Sam，他从小就被赋予了这个责任这个使命。在父亲向他下达这个命令之前，在母亲被烧死在婴儿房里的那几分钟里，照顾Sam，保护Sam这个认知就被刻进了他的骨子里，深深地烙印在他的心上。

Dean可以变成任何人，变成任何生物，但是照顾Sam，保护Sam是他生命里永恒不变的常量。

只要他是Sam，他哥哥就会尽自己全力倾自己所有去保护他，让他远离危险，不会做任何伤害他的事。

他们是彼此生命的常量。

“你以为你站在这里随口说说，血印就会放过你哥哥，你们就能杀了我，然后高枕无忧？”Cain对Sam的宣言不屑一顾，他走到陷阱的边缘，更近地靠近Sam。

“我们的生活里从来就不缺少麻烦，但我擅长一个一个解决，而你会是最先被解决的那个。”Sam的话音刚刚落下，Dean就将一条从一旁拿来的麻绳绕过Cain的脖子，使出全力勒住了他。Cain被Dean拽倒在地，第一刃掉在了地上。

Sam迅速地绕到Cain身后，捡起第一刃掉瞬间扔给Dean，然后接手过Dean手里的绳索，用尽全力勒住。

第一刃的第一刀捅在Cain的心脏上，第二刀捅在Cain的咽喉上，第三刀捅在Cain的肺部。

“住手，Dean。”Sam已经退到了陷阱外面，现在他该担心Dean了，“放下刀。”

恶魔像是有些茫然，第一刃捅在Cain的尸体上，温热的血溅在他的手背、手掌还有手腕处。远处像是传来塞壬飘渺的歌声，美妙又诱惑。

像是沸腾的壶水终于从火上被拎开，他的血液终于不再鼓噪，杀戮的渴望得到了些许的平息。

但这就像瘾君子终于得到了梦寐以求的毒药，他感受到了这美好，便变得贪婪。他还需要这平和，需要血印撤消那些折磨，那些黑暗的幻觉和刺鼻的血腥。

“Dean，放下第一刃，你做到了。”Sam的声音小心翼翼地引导着他从塞壬的歌声里离开，从杀戮的快感中脱离。

茫然从金绿色的眼里消失，取而代之的是恶魔戏谑的黑翳。

杀掉Cain，他完成了他计划里的第一步，现在他要实施第二步了，这是最好的机会不是吗？

“出来吧Crowley，别像个怕死的缩头乌龟一样。”恶魔朝谷仓门口喊道，像是料定了Crowley就站在门外等着他们结束，一见事情不利于自己就会脚底抹油地开溜。

Crowley手里提着一堆东西走进了谷仓，脸上已经比之前要轻松了许多。他走过Sam身边，不管他疑惑的表情，径自将手里的东西扔给仍然站在陷阱里的恶魔——他才不会在不确定自己会不会被困住的情况下走进一个陷阱里。

“你要干什么，Dean？”Sam看着Dean像他们平时召唤恶魔的时候一样往地上摆着那些东西。但那显然是个他没见过的阵法，没有摆过也没在书上见过。

他们现在也无需召唤什么人，天使和恶魔都在这里，Death也在前两天召唤过了，Sam想不出他们还需要召唤什么，又是出于什么目的。

他想跨进去走到Dean身边，像他刚才承诺的那样抓住Dean回到地堡，然后会用之前治愈恶魔的方法治愈他哥哥。

他们的麻烦还很多，他会一个个的来处理。

但Sam动不了。就像是，就像是他被恶魔用力量定住了。

“放开我，Crowley！”他冲小个子的苏格兰人吼着。

Crowley无辜的看着他，摊开自己的双手，“这里不是只有我一个恶魔，不要随便怀疑我好不好。”

是Dean，不，是恶魔。

“Dean，放开我。”Sam放软了声音，劝慰道。

这次他是真的没有任何防备，如果恶魔真的如Cain所说被血印控制，会杀了他弟弟，那么现在绝对是他动手的最好时机。

但他内心并不真的如他所想的那样恐惧，大概是因为对Dean不会伤害Sam的那份笃信仍然在那里。

恶魔看着他，嘴角勾着如同往日里在酒吧勾搭姑娘时一样轻浮地笑着。但那眼里藏满了眷恋，深深地在那金绿色的深潭里流动，明晃晃的只有不懂感情的Sam才看不明白。

“你知道吗，Sam？”恶魔点燃地上摆好位置的蜡烛，“被你逼得躲去地狱时我看了不少书。我知道，那是你这个小姑娘的爱好，不过我真的很无聊，而这都要怪你。”

“我在Lucifer收藏的禁书古籍里找到了召唤灵魂回归的方法。”他字字句句说得平静，而Sam却惊讶又惊恐地睁大了眼睛。

原来恶魔早就算计好了，比精于算计的他还要早得算计好了这一步。

他仍然是不被接受的，无论如何，Dean都想要他自己的Sam，有灵魂的Sammy回来。

“Dean，放开我。”Sam有些气急败坏，心情像是曾经Dean就算自己死去一次也要找Death帮忙拿回Sam的灵魂时一样不舒服。

他现在知道了那叫嫉妒，那叫不甘心，那叫怨恨。

他嫉妒有灵魂的Sam；他不甘心自己一直以来都是被Dean讨厌的那个；他怨恨有灵魂的自己被Dean如此在意。

连恶魔至始至终也都想着让他消失，找回有灵魂的Sam。

Sam动不了，恶魔也不会因为他的命令就放开对他的控制。他只能眼睁睁地看着恶魔摆好他从没见过的阵法，就像曾经他被铐在Bobby安全屋的行军床上，他眼睁睁地看着Dean，眼睛里也和现在一样满是祈求和示弱，但Dean无动于衷。

恶魔也无动于衷。

然后恶魔的动作令他更加吃惊：恶魔用第一刃沿着血印下方在自己的手臂上划开一个长长的口子，那口子从血印处一直延伸到恶魔手腕上的大动脉。

鲜血在Dean的指尖汇聚成一小股，滴答滴答地落在地上。恶魔走到陷阱的边缘，将手掌按在上面。

就像Lucifer临世的那个夜晚，那些鲜血好像有自己的意识一样沿着地上的陷阱流动着，在每一处陷阱的分支处自觉分开。

就算是对恶魔来说，那些流出来的血也太多了。当初Lilith在被他杀死之后，流出了那么多的血，形成了Lucifer开启牢笼的阵法。而如今Dean流了这么多的血形成召唤他灵魂的陷阱，他撑不下去。

“Dean，住手，你得给你自己止血！”Sam依旧徒劳地想要阻止Dean。但他自己也不知道是不想灵魂回来的情绪多，还是担心Dean承受不了的情绪多。

恶魔虚弱地趴在地上，看着自己的鲜血缓缓的在地上形成符咒的图案。他在嘴里喃喃着咒语，声音微不可闻。

“嘿，虽然这并不是什么要紧的事，”陷阱周围开始迸发出金色的光芒，恶魔虚弱地笑着对Sam说，“但我想你在乎，你就是Sam，的确是。”

就算没有感情也依旧会选择站在哥哥那边，把在乎哥哥揉进了自己的本能里，那一切的爱意与温柔早已无关灵魂，而是沉浸在一个叫做Sam的人的骨子里。无论灵魂还是躯壳，情感还是本能，他都是Sam。

他的Sammy。恶魔在看着那个小小的银色的灵魂慢慢地飞回Sam身体时这样想着，闭上了眼睛。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

灵魂在沸腾的硫磺湖中翻滚，仿佛碎裂成千万片融化在烈风与烧灼中，血液沸腾叫嚣着像是暴怒的浪潮。恶魔在压抑痛苦的黑暗中踽踽独行，前方终于传来微弱的光亮。

第五针经过神父赐福的人血注射进恶魔的手臂里，恶魔终于从昏睡中清醒过来。

“Hiya～Sammy。”恶魔抬起头，舌头绕着干燥的嘴唇细细地舔过一圈，挑衅地叫他。

恶魔的右手手臂上缠着厚厚的绷带，从手腕一直缠到了手肘处，但此刻也牢牢得被刻着恶魔陷阱的手铐铐着。

刚从Dean左手手臂上取下针头的Sam被突然醒来的恶魔吓了一跳，像是害怕恶魔会咬他一口一样，飞快地退了好几步。

他们又回到了地堡，不过这次，恶魔被Sam困在了那个有着一个巨大恶魔陷阱的房间。

恶魔用自己的黑翳看着Sam因为他恶意的恫吓而担忧伤心的狗狗眼，知道一切都回到了正轨。

“只有Dean可以那么叫我。”Sam皱了皱眉头，把针筒放回到一旁的桌子上。

恶魔嗤之以鼻。

“你这样可就太让我伤心了，Sammy，我救了你。”

恶魔的目光移到自己手上的绷带处，该隐之印还完好无损的在他手上。就算他利用恶魔之力和灵魂之力，用自己的血做了一个能够将Sam的灵魂从Death手里抢过来的阵法，血印依旧没有放他就这样死去。

现在，该隐已经被他亲手杀死，他是世界上唯一拥有该隐之印的人。个上帝级别的诅咒，大概除了上帝，无人能解。

但Dean早已不相信那个把一堆烂摊子留给愚蠢的天使们、让天使和恶魔把世界卷的一团糟的老混蛋。这一次，他无路可逃。

“是Dean救了我，不是你。别把你自己说得那么伟大，你不过就是个恶魔而已。”Sam的话刻薄又绝情，仿佛眼前的人是个跟他毫无关系的恶魔。

_"_ _你不过就是个恶魔婊子而已！_ _"_

有语气同样刻薄的话语从Sam的脑海中划过，用他从来不曾有过的绝情语气朝他哥哥说着侮辱一样的话。

如此不屑一顾，如此轻视，如此下流。

而就算他不真的记得具体发生了什么事，他也能够猜到这些是在他的灵魂寄放在Death那里时，没有灵魂那个他对Dean所说的话。

恶魔并没有因为Sam说他仅仅是个恶魔就伤心。没有灵魂的Sam说过更多蔑视他的话，他都已经不在乎了，更何况他有灵魂的带着一双毫无说服力的湿漉漉狗狗眼的弟弟。

“Dean，对不起，我不是故意那么说的。”Sam突然诚恳又伤心地跟他道歉，那表情像是知道自己犯了严重错误的小狗，在努力地讨好请求主人的原谅。

 _"_ _我很抱歉我刚才就那么把你丢在床上了。_ _"_ 假惺惺的歉意里隐约带着一些好笑，Sam脑海里再次响起自己的声音。

这不对，这些对话的内容和语气都很奇怪。不是说，不是说Sam不想对Dean说这些话。

在他曾经不时会冒出的幻想里，在他还是青少年时就开始做的那些美妙的春梦里，他会按着Dean的头让他别动，叫他婊子，这举动这称呼能叫他又热又硬。那时他还在跟Dean勉强的挤着一张汽车旅馆里破败的单人床，他哥哥穿着拳击短裤睡在他的背后，他能够透过薄薄的布料感受到Dean身体传来的热度。

于是他会做那样的梦，那些他挑起Dean的性欲之后又作弄一般把他哥哥按在床上，一定要听到他哥哥的祈求才会给予他想要的一切的梦。

他无数次在那样的梦里醒来，却只能蹑手蹑脚的下床躲进卫生间，咬住自己的嘴唇或是懊恼地洗着自己的内裤，或是充满了罪恶感地抚摸着自己，撸动自己的阴茎，在心里呼喊着兄长的名字射出白浊的液体。

他应该下地狱。一个正常的弟弟不该对自己的哥哥抱有那些幻想。于是他把那些下流又羞耻的梦藏起来，把那些渴望打包封存，碾碎进笔墨里，写进斯坦福大学申请书的字里行间。

“你是该跟我说对不起，”恶魔扭转了一下僵硬的脖子，Sam则因为他这句话把心提到了半空。

“我找回了你的灵魂，Sam，而这就是你的回报？”他的目光从自己的左肩开始，划过手臂，划过锁着他双手手腕的手铐，也划过绷带缠得整整齐齐的右臂。最后他抬起头来，目光划过Sam的下巴，单薄的嘴唇，挺翘的鼻尖，最后停留在湖绿色的眼睛。

Sam退到房间里隔离恶魔阵的书架旁边，一边用手拉着书架一边说：“我的回报就是把你治好。”

他关上那个房间的门，身体脱力一般靠在门板上，恶魔莫名地勾起了他心里最隐秘的幻想，那些早已被他深埋打包放在脑海里那个永远不会在触碰的区域里的情感和幻想。

Dean永远不会知道他弟弟对他存在的那些正常兄弟间不该有的感情，而Sam现在唯一应该专注解决的事情是将Dean治好，他的哥哥不能是恶魔。

就像Dean一直以来都相信，他的弟弟不能没有灵魂一样。

恶魔独自坐在黑暗里，身体里的血液像是被放在炭火上一样开始升温，开始沸腾。

 

汗水在脸颊上汇聚成珠，如同眼泪一样大颗的顺着脸侧滚落。Dean低着头，汗珠滑过他的眼睛，挂在他又长又密的睫毛上，像是被眼泪打湿一样贴着他泛着红的眼睑。

有的汗珠顺着脖颈，滑过喉结，流过锁骨，最后隐没进恶魔身上黑色的T恤领口里，因为人血治疗，Dean的整个身体都呈现出一片粉红色。

Sam打开书架后看到的就是这样一幅场景。

他几乎立刻就感觉到了自己的阴茎在裤子里的搏动。狠狠地吞咽了一下，Sam深吸一口气，走到桌边拿起了装好人血的针筒。

“Sammy，我知道你想治好我，可是你有没有想过，也许我并不想被治好。”恶魔这次的语气变得平静，不再是带刺一般的挑衅。

Sam背对着恶魔，忙着自己手里的事情，看起来对他的话无动于衷。

“让我过自己的生活吧，我不会打搅你的。你在乎什么？”恶魔像是真的对这个话题饶有趣味，他说完用牙齿咬住下嘴唇，充满期待一样歪头看着Sam。

“我在乎什么？”Sam似乎有些气急败坏，“我想要我哥哥回来，Dean不是个恶魔。”

“如你所见我现在就是。这不是什么恶魔附身。”恶魔想要做出一个摊手耸肩的姿势，却被手上的手铐限制了行动，“你知道的，Sammy，我是地狱骑士。”

Sam将手里的针筒拿着走向Dean：“该隐之印，我了解。”

“Sammy，”恶魔的语气听起来像是撒娇一样，轻轻地拖长了语调，“你知道我讨厌打针。”

Sam发誓，变成了恶魔的Dean比原本的Dean还要烦人，各种意义上的。

“我还讨厌恶魔呢。”说着Sam将针头扎进Dean的手臂，血液注射进去，有诡异的红色在针口周围出现又消失。

恶魔因为人血难过得发出怒吼，像是困在笼子里的斗兽，愤怒又受伤。

人血注射进去之后，就像油锅里突然滴入了一滴清水，原本安静的锅里突然噼里啪啦地炸裂开来，满是痛苦和煎熬。

恶魔痛苦地扯着双手，手铐撞击着发出"叮叮"的声音，擦破了恶魔的手腕，迅速地渗出鲜血，又迅速地愈合。

_手铐挂在生锈的床柱上，一双手用力_ _地_ _拉扯着_ _。_ _手的主人_ _根本不在意手腕处被磨出的伤口，那些伤口和一把匕首在他身上划出的伤口一样，迅速_ _地_ _愈合。_

_匕首划出伤口的时候像是两根电线不小心点碰撞，擦出些微的火花，发出不绝于耳的_ _"_ _兹兹_ _"_ _声。_

_赤裸的身体被划满伤口又迅速愈合，下体连接的地方发出下流的皮肤撞击_ _和_ _液体流动的声音。_

零星的片段如同刚才莫名其妙的话语一样溜进Sam的脑海，他几乎是立刻转过身看着面前的恶魔。

不，一定是哪里出了问题，他的脑海里不该有这些画面，不该在恶魔面前，不该在现在的情形之下，更不该如此莫名突然地涌入仿佛真实发生过的画面。

恶魔终于从人血刚注入时的痛苦中脱离，看到Sam惊慌的神色，原本皱着眉头的痛苦表情变成了玩味。

“怎么Sammy，你想起什么来了吗？”恶魔试探地问。

Sam没有发现恶魔话语里的心虚与躲闪。他讶异于刚才在脑海里突然涌现的如此真实的画面，就像他曾经真的让Dean像个婊子一样躺在他面前，被他操弄的一团糟。

他那些不能被他哥哥发现的，肮脏下流的小秘密。一直以来逼迫他试图逃离Dean，埋葬自己的过去的原因，是绝对不能被Dean知晓的违背伦常的感情。

他甚至不能肯定这是不是恶魔搞的鬼。他知道恶魔能够看透人心，并且攻击人心最柔软的地方，他不敢肯定恶魔是不是已经看透了他的内心，并且在用他的恶魔之力搞什么鬼。

最重要的是：恶魔知道了，Dean也就知道了。

兄长会发现他的秘密，对他感到恶心，不可置信。但Dean不会离开他，也不会放他离开，他知道不会。但在Dean知道了一切之后，他们还怎么回到过去一起并肩作战，一起猎魔出生入死的相处模式？

但无论如何，他不可能放弃对恶魔的人血治疗，他不会眼睁睁看着他的哥哥变成一个恶魔，变成一个冷血无情的杀人机器。

修长的大手快要将手里的针筒捏碎。恐慌、不确定和治疗恶魔的矛盾冲击着Sam，但他却无暇在这个时候思考太多有关他自己念头的事。

“我应该想起来什么吗？”他走到一边，放下针筒，尽量让自己显得从容，试图从恶魔那里套出更多的真相。

他知道是恶魔救了他。

当他醒来时，感觉像是在陷入了长久地沉睡之后恢复过来。在一个破旧的谷仓，恶魔就躺在离他不远的地方，右手手臂上又深又长的伤口还贴合在地面的陷阱上，谷仓内空无一人，什么也没有。

他试图回忆起发生过什么，但记忆却只是停留在Death伸出手取走他的灵魂。

等他把恶魔背出谷仓，放进Impala的副驾驶，对着被划开了的座位又生气又担心的时候，Castiel才出现在他面前。这是Sam——有灵魂的Sam——在Dean变成恶魔失踪之后第一次见到Cass。

但天使也并没有告诉他太多，只是解释了为什么他们会在这里——Dean杀了Cain这件事之后他会和Dean讨论，以及他的灵魂是如何从Death手里回来的，还有恶魔疯狂的举动。

不，或许并不是恶魔疯狂的举动，而是Dean。他哥哥永远能用最意想不到的方式拯救他。

疯狂，不顾一切。

Sam不知道为此感到庆幸还是痛苦。有一个愿意为你付出性命的兄弟，这似乎是上帝的恩赐。但当他面对那些和Dean的生离死别，当他哥哥为了换回他而堕入地狱，承受40年的极刑时，他甚至有过“如果我不是Dean的弟弟会不会更好”这样的念头。

在少年最痛苦的时候，他想揪住Dean的衣领质问他：究竟到了什么地步你才会放弃我！

答案是绝不。

“你为什么非治好我不可呢？Sam，说到底我现在的样子和你一直以来的样子又有什么区别呢？”恶魔将承受的痛苦全都归罪于Sam，满腔的怒火都朝向了他。

Sam坐在一旁的桌子上，脸上努力地显出毫不在乎的样子。

“你这话是什么意思？”他对没有灵魂的自己做过什么没有一点记忆，只能盼望着恶魔能够透露些许。

并非出于一个人与生俱来的好奇心，也不是要求要知道自己没有灵魂这段期间和恶魔发生的所有事。他想要知道，在没有灵魂这段时间，他是否又做了什么伤害Dean的事。

恶魔会告诉他，会告诉他没有灵魂的Sam是用了怎样残忍的方法才找到了自己；会告诉他，没有灵魂的Sam是如何亲手杀死了曾经是Dean朋友的猎人；会告诉他，没有灵魂的Sam让他不要杀掉Cole时说出了多么残忍没有丝毫怜悯的话。

但Sam并没有因此而像是一只被踢了一脚的小狗一样，用委屈的眼神看着恶魔。他坐在那里冷静地听着恶魔的叙述，或带着戏谑，或带着虚伪的称赞。那叙述让Sam觉得反感恶心，但他毫无悔意。

没错，他应该觉得抱歉，对那些他为了寻找到他哥哥而被他虐杀的人抱歉。但他们都是在十年前与十字路口的恶魔做交易的将死之人，他们的生命本来就会在那时结束，而那些人的灵魂也会被地狱犬拖入地狱。

就像曾经的Dean一样。但为何下地狱的原因却远不同，那些人都是因为贪婪，因为懒惰，因为愚蠢。他们没有能力没有坚强的意志去努力得到自己想要的，于是用灵魂交换，交换十年一梦，交换纸醉金迷。

而Dean，不过只是为了Sam，仅仅为了Sam。

记忆在慢慢地复苏，当恶魔描述起他是如何将一个不断求饶的人类吊在天花板上，割开他们的动脉，接住他们红色的鲜血，以此来召唤恶魔时，那些记忆如同幻灯片一样在他眼前浮现。

“你真应该看看，Sammy，你不做猎人的话，绝对可以做一个榜上有名的变态连环杀手。”恶魔称赞地说道，声音沉醉。

他在废弃的工厂，在幽暗的树林，有时也会在潮湿阴暗的后巷。一个人类被铁链吊着，他面无表情地用匕首划开对方的血管，沉默地注视着那些血一点一滴的流进容器里。

一直以来拯救人类的Winchester兄弟，一个变成了恶魔，一个变成了残忍不输于其他怪物的怪物。

“但是我找到了你，而且我会治好你。”他笃定，数着已经注射过的针筒，一共还剩下2针他就能用鲜血和咒语治愈恶魔。

恶魔舔了舔嘴唇，被治愈的可能让他退缩，血印和人血双重的折磨让他难过。Sam不知道这是什么感觉，该死的全世界大概只有他和Cain知道这是什么感觉。

一切血腥与绝望铺陈在每分每秒都不间断的幻觉里，灵肉分离的痛楚无时无刻不在全身的皮肉里滚动。血液蒸腾着像是要从血管中爆裂开来，太阳穴突突地跳动着让他头晕目眩。

“你为什么一定要治好我呢，Sam？你真的不怕Dean知道你那些下流肮脏的小秘密？”恶魔压低了声线，仿佛故意诱惑一般的多说着。

Sam握住装着圣水的瓶子。恶魔知道了。恶魔知道了那些他埋藏于心理十多年的、见不得光的感情，那些他只要稍微想起来都像被凌迟一般的痛苦想法。

他怕Dean知道，他当然怕。但比起让兄长知道那些活该让他被钉上十字架的不伦感情，他更怕Dean就此变成恶魔，害怕自己会永远失去Dean。

Sam Winchester在他的哥哥面前永远是个自私又任性的小孩子。

他还记得兄长的尸体在他怀里的温度，鲜血从他胸前的伤口涌出来，渗透了他常穿的法兰绒衬衫，打湿了他军绿色的外套。

曾经有力的双手渐渐失去力气。那双手是抱着他冲出火海的手；是在他迈出人生第一步时接住他的手；是为他做饭、倒牛奶、叠衣服、缝伤口甚至是吹头发的手，无力地垂在他的手臂边。

他都忘记了他是怎么恢复表面的镇静，将Dean的尸体放到副驾驶座，用那床一直以来放在Impala里，专属于他的毯子盖住Dean，伪装成他只是在睡觉，带着他穿过两个州回到地堡。

“我怕，但是跟治好Dean比起来这微不足道，”Sam的双手紧紧捏着桌子的边缘，有木头的碎屑刺进了他的指尖，“比起不想让Dean知道那些事，我更不想有你的存在。”

“Sammy你说这话可就太让我伤心了，你以为如果不是我，你能得到你想要的？”恶魔充满暗示地舔着自己的嘴唇，在椅子上扭动身体换了一个坐姿，明白地暗示着一些事情。

恶魔并不想让Sam想起来，想起来那些他和没有灵魂的Sam之间的种种。他和没有灵魂的Sam都是不会在这个世界上存在太久的存在，他知道Sam一定不会停止治疗他，就像他也从来不曾停止找回Sam的灵魂一样。

但恶魔心怀不甘，他知道自己对他弟弟也抱持着同样的感情。他曾经以为只有他自己，他以为只有自己如此下作地意淫着自己的弟弟，会在同那些棕发绿眼的女孩儿们做爱时克制着自己不要叫出Sam的名字，会在和那些比他还要强壮的男人上床时任由对方粗暴地对待他，只因为他想要假装那是Sam。

Sam同他一样，甚至也许比他还要更早地发现。当他是Dean时，他不敢做的那些事，他现在成为了恶魔，他都可以做。Sam不会猜到那些是Dean自己的想法，他会以为那是恶魔与生俱来的道德沦丧，而不是正直的兄长对自己弟弟的不伦情感。

他和没有灵魂的Sam之间像是演出了一场自欺欺人的独幕剧，没有人知晓真假，也无人在意。

至少他希望Sam不要在意。他知道Sam要不了多久就会想起之前的种种，而这种种对于Sam来说可以称为灭顶之灾。他会在治好Dean后选择逃离，逃离他哥哥的责问，逃避他们曾经做过的那些事。

那他为什么不能让Sam知道呢？Sam想要Dean，Dean也想要他。他是个恶魔，想要的东西就会想方设法地得到。人理伦常不在恶魔的考虑范围之列，他不在乎。

但Sam在乎，Sam一定该死地在乎。否则他不会在Dean身边克制了这么多年，直到失去了灵魂才毫无顾忌地与恶魔做爱，同他一起沉沦。

所以恶魔想要把责任全揽到自己肩上，之前的一切都是因为恶魔的欲望，那些性爱也是因为恶魔的渴求，是不是Sam同他一起也无关紧要。

Sam会知道的仅仅是变成了恶魔的Dean不过是个饥渴的恶魔婊子。

“我只想要Dean回来。”

恶魔因为Sam的回答大笑起来，像是听见了什么年度最佳笑话。

“怎么，不想要你哥哥继续做你的恶魔婊子吗？”恶魔勾引地问道，半抬着眼看着Sam。

Sam倒抽了一口冷气。

“来呀，Sammy，不想你哥哥做你的婊子吗？”

恶魔轻佻勾引的话语在Sam耳边炸开，记忆里的Dean赤裸的躺在床上，双腿大开对着他，像是一个邀请。

他同Dean做爱了。

刚才的那些都不是幻觉，刚才的那些都是过去这段时间真实发生过的事情。

他曾脱光了衣服同他哥哥做爱，用自己的手自己的嘴唇甚至是匕首试图在Dean身上留下独属于他的痕迹，却无能为力。他们像是两只困兽般接吻，性爱粗暴得像是在斗殴。他一次次地将Dean压在身下，进入他。

他曾用力的扇着Dean挺翘的臀瓣，吸着他的阴茎，下流又热切。而他哥哥也同样饥渴地在他身上亲吻啃噬着。这让他想起他们曾经去过的饥荒骑士光临的小镇，那对因为饥渴而吃掉了彼此的情侣。

如果可以，他真的恨不得将Dean拆吃入腹，让他融入自己的骨血之中，这样他就可以和Dean永远在一起。他们不用担心世界被天使和恶魔，被各类层出不穷的怪物破坏，不用担心操蛋的命运让他们一次次的生离死别。

但这是错的。Dean一定知道这是错的。Dean不会勾引自己的弟弟同他做爱，Dean也不会轻佻下流得像个婊子要求他弟弟吸他的阴茎，自己打开自己骑在Sam的身上。

但Dean现在是恶魔。

恶魔下作的黑烟缠绕住Dean的灵魂，让他眼睁睁看着自己同恶魔做爱，让他知晓了自己的弟弟对他怀抱着怎样下流不堪的想法。

这一切都是他和恶魔的错。

“开始想起来了吗，Sammy～”恶魔嘲讽的对Sam笑。

他仔细观察着Sam瞬息万变的脸色，知道自己成功地隐瞒住了整件事里最重要的一部分。恶魔能够看透人心，他可以骗过Sam。

Sam会想起来，每一次都是恶魔主动勾引了没有灵魂的他，每一次都是恶魔为了满足自己对性的渴望爬到Sam的身上，求Sam操他。

“那不是——”Sam的声音哽住，扎在指尖的木刺已经完全刺进他的皮肉里，传来一阵轻微的刺痛。

恶魔嗤笑了一声：“不是什么，Sam？不是你操了你哥哥，不是你在跟我做爱？”

恶魔了解Sam，如同Dean一样了解Sam。他越是虚张声势地将所有的错怪到Sam头上，Sam越会冷静下来地认为恶魔是在欺骗他。恶魔想要刺伤他，恶魔想要他内疚。

也许这样能减轻Sam的罪恶感，也许。

Sam百口莫辩，但是恶魔咄咄逼人。他不再接着恶魔的话往下说，也不再顺着恶魔的话继续思考。

“你不是Dean，Dean并不想——”

“对，我不是Dean，不是你那个正义的哥哥Dean Winchester。那有怎么样呢，Sammy，你觉得当你找回你哥哥之后，他还会跟你呆在一起吗？”恶魔显得不屑一顾，他知道当Dean醒来后会怎么做，也知道Sam绝对不会离开。

Dean会把所有的过错揽到自己头上。不管他是否曾对自己的弟弟抱持过那些肮脏下流的想法，他都会装作自己有并且无耻地勾引了自己的弟弟，跟他做爱，躺在他的身下像个婊子一样被打开，大声呻吟哭泣着祈求他弟弟用力地操他。

Sam不知道等Dean回来，他该怎么跟他哥哥谈这件事，他要怎么告诉他哥哥一切都是恶魔和他自己的错，因为他已经肖想Dean多年。

但他现在无暇考虑这件事，他们兄弟俩都习惯了走一步看一步，从来没有准备过B计划。一次一个麻烦，关于乱伦这件事，现在和血印一样排在治好Dean之后。


	17. Chapter 17

17.

第七针下去时，恶魔已经连跟Sam说话斗嘴的力气都没有。他只能颓然地坐在那里，任由浑身的水分变成汗水蒸发，血液在血管里鼓噪，体力甚至不足以支撑他因为痛苦而想要发出的呻吟。

Sam有些慌张，一部分因为恶魔现在的状态，部分因为Dean也许很快就能回来的紧张。

见到兄长之后他应该做什么？给他一个拥抱，就像他们每一次生离死别的重逢之后一样？向他说对不起，因为他曾眼睁睁的看着兄长死于天使之刃下，无力挽救？还是为自己曾经的那句气话，而祈求他的原谅？

那句他带着愤怒和无奈说出的话，当他说：“如果是你要死了，我不会救你。”

他想向Dean解释，他并不是这个意思；他想要告诉他哥哥，就像他曾经承诺过的一样愿意为他而死。他只是，他只是恨被欺骗，他只是恨Dean无数次为了救他不计后果将自己置于危险之地。

就像他曾经为了换回Sam和恶魔进行交易并最终堕入地狱40年；就像他曾经花了一年时间走街串巷寻找上千本书，只为了再次打开关着Lucifer的牢笼，救出他弟弟；就像他让天使附身Sam，只为了能够让Sam恢复健康。

他鲁莽的哥哥没有想过，他从来没有想过那个天使可以借他的身躯在Kevlin毫无防备的时候杀了他，他同样也可以伪装成Sam平时的样子轻而易举地杀了Dean。

Sam只要一想到这个可能就胆战心惊，浑身上下直冒冷汗。在那段时间里，他哥哥有无数次可能死在他的手上，Dean到底有没有想过这个。

如果，如果当时他真的亲手杀了Dean，Dean想要让他如何自处？难道现在拥有该隐之印，也有可能杀了Sam的Dean没有跟他同样的感觉吗？

Sam在心里向Cass祈祷。他需要一个天使来告诉他，他哥哥能够被治愈，不会因为人血治疗就这样死去。

他不能让Dean就这样死去。

带着一个可怕的诅咒，以一个恶魔的身份死去。血印会完全吞噬他的皮囊，Dean也会再次醒过来，但Dean不再是Dean，而是彻底地完全地成为臣服于血印的，地狱骑士。

Sam不惧怕死亡，但是他不能就这样死在他哥哥手上，并让他哥哥堕落成为恶魔在人世间为非作歹。这不是一个Winchester该有的命运。

Dean一向选择“虽败犹荣”。

天使没有立刻降临地堡，Sam知道他现在也有很多事关天堂的事需要处理，但Cass还是打了一个电话过来。

“Sam，你不能相信一个恶魔的话，他们最擅长的就是看透人心，半真半假地欺骗你。”

Sam欲言又止，他无法告诉Cass他跟恶魔之前谈论的究竟是什么事，也无法告诉Cass那些关于他对他哥哥的幻想全都是真的。

“Cass，你还没听明白吗？我可能会杀了我哥哥。”这些话语从他的舌尖溜出，让他的整个心神都为之颤抖。他想起没有灵魂的自己曾经听Cain说过，恶魔无时无刻不陷在血腥可怕的幻觉里，那幻觉里可能是Dean千百次地杀了他。

他想到他哥哥，心里的疼累积到像要在这一刻压垮了他。那些关乎不伦感情的想法被抛在一边，他唯一在乎的是Dean能不能平安地恢复。

“Sam，他不是你哥哥，至少现在不是。”没有感情的天使声音没有起伏地指出事实，“如果治疗不成功，你需要——”

天使也不敢直接将实话说出口。他知道Winchester兄弟对于彼此来说就像是一整个世界，他无法说出要他们其中一个杀掉另一个这种话。

“我需要杀了我哥哥。”Sam长长地叹息了一声，他想要就这样席地坐下，坐在冰凉的地板上痛痛快快地大哭一场。

就像小时候Dean第一次被要求和John一起去猎魔时，他因为害怕Dean会出危险，他害怕再也无法见到他哥哥，而坐在地板上大声地嚎哭。其间夹杂着对John的咒骂，那惹得他爸爸黑着脸克制了好久才忍住没有结结实实地揍他一顿。

最后是Dean安慰了他，承诺会准时回到Bobby家接他，还承诺会用之前打零工赚到的钱给他买那本他想要了好久的诗集。

是Dean，总是Dean。

是Dean将他从那场毁了他们家的大火中抱出来；是Dean教他走路教他说话，让他不要害怕，保护他照顾他。让他从一个看起来营养不良的小豆丁长出了比他哥哥还要高要强壮的体格。

也是Dean一次次救了他，将他从死亡里拉回来，将他从黑暗中带回光明，拯救这个世界也拯救他——或者放弃这个世界也要拯救他。

恶魔似乎陷入了昏迷状态。Sam只能在忐忑地等待了一个小时之后，给恶魔注射最后一针人血，念动咒语，最后听天由命。

Dean回来，或者恶魔彻底被血印吞噬。

穿过长长的走廊，转过2个弯，Sam才来到Dean的房间。从上次他召唤完Crowley想要跟恶魔交易自己的灵魂换回Dean之后来过一次Dean的房间起，他已经整整半年没有再踏进过这里了。

与Dean表面看起来的轻浮随意不同，他哥哥的房间被整理的十分整洁。早年间猎魔时用过的枪械和砍了无数吸血鬼的头而有了缺口的砍刀都有序地摆在墙上。Dean将那些东西摆在那里，并非为了炫耀他的英雄之举。他只是需要用这些东西提醒自己，他为什么而活着，他做的所有事的价值。

在这个房间一开始布置好的时候，Sam就对他哥哥布置房间的郑重其事不屑一顾。他甚至有些故意地去破坏，也不布置自己的房间，还是像从前住汽车旅馆一样随意。

他没告诉Dean，他只是不知道，他不知道该怎么去布置一个可以被称之为"家"的地方，因为他从来没有真正的有过一个可以被称之为家的房子。

因为从未拥有过，所以他不知道该怎么去拥有。他害怕拥有，害怕拥有之后又失去。

但Dean像个得到了糖果的孩子，布置房间，用他们的大厨房为兄弟俩做美味的饭菜，称赞那个大冰箱有多完美。

他知道Dean如果有个正常人的家，他会是个多好的丈夫，会是个多好的父亲。

Dean的确曾经有过。4岁以前，在他半岁之前，Dean拥有一个幸福又完美的家庭。温柔的母亲慈祥的父亲，还有刚出生的可爱的弟弟。在恶魔选中Sam的那一刻，这一切就化为乌有了。

而在他带着Lucifer跳进那个牢笼之后，Dean也曾过上正常生活。没有灵魂的他也一直以为他过得很幸福，才在回来之后没有去打扰他，直到Dean生气地冲他吼着自己是如何走街串巷，读了上千本书就为了寻找一个可以打开牢笼的方法，没有灵魂的他才认定了他哥哥的过得并不好，开始想要再次把Dean拉回他们曾经的生活。

Sam不知道该感激没有灵魂的自己让Dean再次回到他身边，还是该怨恨没有灵魂的自己让Dean再次被卷入这样的生活。

房间里的东西都那么的Dean。翻了又翻的色情杂志，吃到一半的早就已经变质的派就那样敞开着被丢在小桌上，像是在控诉将他买回来的人类不吃完这美食就消失不见。

Sam走进去，想要将那些垃圾收走丢进垃圾桶。他不想承认他是在期待着一会儿Dean能够被治好，他哥哥会再次回到这个房间。他可不想用一个坏掉了半年的派来迎接他哥哥。

派放在一叠本子上，本子下面压着一叠照片。Sam从没想过，从没想过他哥哥藏着这么多过去的照片。

他知道他哥哥放在书桌台灯上的那张Mary抱着他的照片是曾经John放在自己皮夹里的，John和Mary的合照是当初John在修车厂工作时，放在修车厂办公桌上的。还有一些是10年前，他和Dean第一次回到他们曾经的家里，搬进他们旧房子的女人给在地下室找到给他们的。

除此之外还有一些Bobby为他们拍的照片和朋友随手为他们拍下来的照片。他们的生活不需要太多留念，颠沛流离的生活让他们无处安放这些纪念品，而他和Dean都不是会经常感怀过去的人。

他翻着那几张照片。如果不是这些照片，他都快忘记了原来他也曾和Dean并肩站在一起笑的如此开心；他也曾那么多次用热情又温柔的眼神注视着Dean，而Dean笑得那样美好又明媚。

再也回不去。

就算Dean被治好，他们之间也再也回不去了。因为他对兄长不正常的感情，因为他们之间已经被天使恶魔甚至还有死亡骑士搞得一团糟。

因为他错了。Sam Winchester总是会选择错误，继续错误，坚持错误。这一次，他只想要他原本的哥哥回来，谁又能责怪他呢？

他抽走最下面那张照片，那张在他的灵魂回来之后，Dean看着他吃饭喝酒，笑得那样轻松开怀的照片。

他将照片放进了外套口袋，拿着一堆从Dean房间里搜罗出来的垃圾穿过地堡的走廊。在路过关押Dean的房间时，他看见大敞的房门，洞开的书架，以及被丢到一边的绳索和空无一人的座椅。

恶魔从陷阱里逃了出来。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

肺部的空气像是在瞬间被抽空。他急促地呼吸，心里拼命安抚自己冷静下来。恶魔没法在这么短的时间里离开地堡，他现在的状态也不容许他用恶魔之力瞬移，他一定还在地堡的某个地方。

Sam蹑手蹑脚地走到中厅，拿走了地堡的钥匙，那个钥匙串里包括了地堡所有房间的钥匙。

听见恶魔叫他的时候，他像只被猎人盯上的小鹿一样被吓得整个人都打了个抖。Dean的声音在空旷地走廊里回响，Sam并不能判断恶魔此刻的位置。

他捏着他自己也知道对恶魔毫无用处的猎魔刀，警惕而缓慢地前进着，花了快10分钟才走到了地堡的配电室前。

恶魔充满戏谑的声音一直没有消失。

“Sammy，你躲什么？不想你哥哥骑你的阴茎吗？”

“Sammy，你这样可太不体贴了，我还记得你之前有多喜欢吸我的阴茎。”

……

Sam愤怒又恐慌。恶魔下流不堪地描述着他和没有灵魂的自己之间的的性爱，就像那些性爱一文不值的如同Dean每一次在酒吧的艳遇。

他用力地拉下电闸，地堡里红色的安全灯亮了起来，恶魔不断的絮絮叨叨终于有了短暂的停顿。

“很聪明，Sam。这样我就不能从地堡逃出去了。但是我可没想过要逃跑。”恶魔的声音似乎在Dean的房间附近，Sam绞尽脑汁地思考着他该怎么躲开恶魔的攻击并且把恶魔重新绑回陷阱里，做最后一次治疗。

“我为什么要逃跑呢，Sam？想想吧，我们俩一起去猎魔，用怪物解决血印的嗜血，我们还能做爱，这是你一直都想要的不是吗？”

是的，同Dean一直猎魔，同他哥哥做爱，这是他想要的、他曾经试图远离他们的家族事业，以为和Dean分开就能让自己的感情回到正轨。

他爱过像Dean的人，然后明白相像是个错误。因为他所爱慕的独一无二，因为Dean独一无二，他爱的只是Dean。

就算他拥有了全世界，普通生活，美丽的妻子，两个半孩子——这些只会出现在他早年梦境里的东西。

但是没有Dean，就没有一切。

但恶魔不是Dean，他是在蚕食Dean灵魂的怪物。他臣服于渴望和Sam做爱，却不考虑真正的Dean并不想要这些。

Sam躲藏在角落里看着恶魔拿着锤子悠闲地走进配电室，他犹豫着，在无计可施之下只能用最快的我速度关上配电室的门试图将恶魔关在里面而争取一些时间。

“Dean，我们就快成功了好吗？让我做完这件事，我知道你还在的。”他靠着门，请求地对他哥哥说。

恶魔能够打开刻着符咒的手铐，能够自如地从恶魔陷阱里走出来，说明人血在他身体里真的起了作用。如果恶魔能够让Sam继续下去，他一定能治好Dean，找回他哥哥。

配电室里是长久的沉默，久到Sam快要按捺不住开门查看的冲动时，才突然一声巨响在Sam耳边炸开。

恶魔在用手里的锤子砸门。

Sam立刻后退了几步，虚张声势地将猎魔刀握在手里。木头的刀柄碰到之前他因为过于用力地抓握而刺进指尖的木屑，痛得像是有什么扎在他心脏最柔软的地方。

木门一点点破开，木头的碎屑在Sam的眼前上下翻飞，恶魔在门那边的声音愤怒又凶狠。

“你说得好像我想被治好，”门终于被砸开了一个可以看见脸的小洞，恶魔低头穿过那个洞看着屏息站在门前的Sam，“就我而言，我喜欢这个。我现在是地狱骑士，Sam，我不想成为你那个正义的、痛苦的哥哥。”

自诩正义，充满痛苦。Dean Winchester的整个人生都在寻找自己活着的价值。曾经他以为自己应该做父亲的好士兵，这样他才是有用的，被需要的；后来他以为是保护Sam，为了Sam做他能做的一切，献出所有他能给的甚至给不起的，也曾以为是拯救这个世界不在天使和恶魔手中消亡。

而他做了这一切的结果是父亲为了换回他死在了恶魔手上；是Sam似乎因为被他救了而恨他；是这个世界也并没有因为他就不再混乱。

是他太自大，是他的一意孤行造成如今的局面。他拿到了该隐之印，染上了杀戮的瘾，变成了恶魔。

如果他真的变回Dean Winchester，这一切的痛苦还有同他弟弟做爱的自责和内疚会压垮他，折磨他。

恶魔不想再次回到痛苦之中。他宁愿当一个醉生梦死的恶魔，体会不到那些纠结痛苦的感情，能做自己想做的，喝酒，杀人，对月长啸。

但现在换成了Sam一意孤行。他知道他弟弟一向固执，但通常是在他自己的事情上，他才如此擅长违背Dean的意愿。

就像他19岁那年不顾父亲的怒吼背上行囊摔上汽车旅馆的门去斯坦福念书；就像他26岁那年不顾Dean的劝告吸食恶魔血，杀掉Lilith，放出了Lucifer；就像他30岁那年不顾Dean消失在他眼前，在撞了条狗之后和一个女人一起过上了普通人的生活。

Sam抛弃他，Sam擅长抛弃他。

所以这一次，Sam能不能也这样就抛弃他算了。

“Dean！住手！”Sam躲避着飞来的木块，“我不想对你用猎魔刀！”

恶魔停下了砸门：“这对你来说有点糟糕不是吗？因为你真的是这么想的，就像你想和我做爱的事实一样那么真。”

“可是你看，Sammy，我现在还能毫不犹豫的用手里这个锤子杀了你。因为我是个恶魔，而你对我来说，什么也不是。”

“你以为我想和你做爱？"恶魔半仰着头做出思考的样子，"好吧，我承认你那身肌肉，和你的阴茎都不错，但是如果你当时没有把我关在房间里，我可能会玩得更开心。”

“所以你对我又有什么用呢？只会躲在哥哥身后哭鼻子，一天到晚吵着要过正常人生活的小姑娘Sammy，我早就跟你说过了别再跟着我。”

“如果你从那里出来，我就别无选择了，Dean！”我只能选择杀了你，选择杀了我的亲哥哥。

恶魔又在门上狠狠地砸了一下，"你当然有选择，而且我们都知道你会怎么选择。而现在你看，杀了你我不会有任何犹豫。"

门已经被恶魔破开了一大半，Sam只能跑向另一边的走廊，无计可施之下只能选择拖延时间。

恶魔三两下踢开了已经被他砸得四分五裂的木门。血印沸腾一样灼烧着他的手臂，他急需用杀戮的力量来缓解他的痛苦。

“Sammy～”他用诱哄的声音喊道，走向他弟弟刚才逃跑的走廊。

 

一个猎人多年锻炼出来的灵敏反应让Sam在转过身看到那抹酒红色时立刻低下身体，举起猎魔刀抵住了Dean的脖子。

锤子用力砸在墙上溅起的石头碎屑砸在Sam的脸上，刚才就差那么半秒钟那个锤子就会砸在他的脑袋上。

被刀刃抵着喉咙的恶魔轻勾着嘴角，金绿色的眼睛里满是笑意，仿佛胜券在握，看起来他能下得了手杀了Sam。

“来呀，Sammy。”恶魔轻启嘴唇，舌尖在洁白的牙齿中若隐若现，“都看你的了。”

Sam看着恶魔，看着他哥哥，看着眼前这个男人。

这个用了一生来守护他，用了几乎一辈子时间来爱他，也被他爱了几乎一辈子的男人。

他觉得疲惫不堪，他想放下手里的刀，扑到面前这个男人怀里，尽管他看起来那么陌生，可他仍然是他哥哥。他想把鼻尖埋进他哥哥的脖颈里，用力呼吸着他哥哥身上枪油和皮革的味道，大哭一场。

他真的尽力了，现在恶魔想要杀了他。如果，这能让恶魔不那么痛苦，那么就让他做吧。

Sam垂下了手，恶魔脸上的笑容也跟着消失了。他向Sam走去，却意外地发现自己动不了。

“Hello，Dean。”苍老低沉的声音在空旷的地堡里绕了好几个圈回响着，恶魔和Sam都想不到死亡骑士会在这个时候再次出现。

恶魔转过身看着Death，不明白老人此时出现在地堡的用意。

“我之前告诉过你，Dean，等你杀了Cain，我就告诉你血印的解决办法。”Death靠在地堡走廊的墙壁上，木质的拐杖放在他的脚边，不怒自威。

恶魔抿紧了嘴。他想要解决血印，这东西在他的手臂上，就算他不想变回原本的Dean也不想这它继续留在他的手臂上。那太痛苦了。

比起做Dean Winchester都要痛苦的多。

“你为什么要帮我们？”Sam警惕地问。他不信之前强硬得连他的灵魂也不愿意还给他的死亡骑士，在恶魔用咒语偷回了他的灵魂之后，还会好心地主动来到这里，帮助他们解决血印这个大麻烦。

就算他知道Death大概是除了上帝之外唯一能够解决这个麻烦的人。

“Cain的大肆屠杀给我造成了不小的麻烦，”Death用拐杖撩过他的衣角，“我是个死神，自然有它自己的法则。这一点在上一次你为了Sam的灵魂来跟我纠缠时，我就已经告诉过你了。死的人太多对我也没有好处，所以我答应过你，解决了Cain，我会告诉你解决你现在血印这个问题的方法。”

Winchester兄弟都心虚地移开了目光。

Death和兄弟俩一起来到了地堡的中厅，他饶有趣味地打量着这里的陈设，目光里不乏欣赏。他径自找了一张椅子坐下来，悠闲自在地无视了恶魔和Sam的紧张。

“血印是一把钥匙，”他说，就像一个开始给后辈讲故事的老者，“在上帝出现之前，地球上有更加古老黑暗的生物——Darkness。”

“上帝制服了它，并将其封印了起来。”

“血印就是解开封印的钥匙。”Sam看着他哥哥此时尚被绷带缠着的手臂。

Death点头，也看着Dean的右臂，“没错，上帝把他交给Lucifer保管，那时他还是上帝最心爱的儿子。Lucifer把血印赐给Cain，钥匙便到了Cain手里，这个血印不能解除，一旦解除Darkness就会被释放。”

“不能被解除？！”Sam急切的询问，“那要怎么办？Dean就成为了一把该死的钥匙，同时还是一颗定时炸弹吗？”

“嘿，我还在这里呢！”恶魔不满地吼了一声。

Sam为此而生气，他不知道自己更多地是在气自己还是在气上帝或者别的什么人。

每一次，这些操蛋的人物的一些操蛋的事总是能找上他们兄弟俩，让他们焦头烂额，就像他们串通好要让他们这一生都因为这些破事而团团转，他们就该为这些事痛苦纠结。

“但是你说你有解决方法，你是比上帝更古老的生物不是吗？”Sam记得Death曾经告诉Dean，他是比上帝还古老的存在，总有一天上帝也会被他终结。那么他一定有对付Darkness，解决血印的方法。

“对不起，孩子，血印无解，至少我不知道。”如果Death说对一个东西无解，那这个世界上大概真的没有谁能够做到了，“但是我可以带你离开。”

他像是不经意地提出这个建议，但这也是他目前能够想到的唯一解决方法。

“我可以把你带去任何一个不为人知的星球，那里没有生物可以让你杀，而你也不会死。”

他不会死，也无处可逃。

“不可以！”“好。”兄弟俩几乎是异口同声，如同他们多年来经常一起坐进Impala里时那样默契。

Sam不假思索地喊出不可以，他绝对绝对不会同意他哥哥就这么离开他。

而恶魔，他别无选择。

Death玩味地看着他们。他不再在兄弟俩之间插话，似乎打定主意给足他们时间讨论或者说争论。

“这样不是挺好的吗，Sammy？你可以去过正常人的生活，回斯坦福——不知道他们还要不要年纪这么大的学生；也许再去撞条狗？”恶魔恶意地挑衅道。

他希望Sam真的能够就此被他激怒，答应他让他离开，自己去过普通人的生活。只要他离开，Sam就可以拥有正常人的生活。一直以来，都是Dean在将Sam拉进这些猎魔的狗屎。

就像十年前是他跑去斯坦福找到Sam请求他帮忙，就像三年前是他从炼狱回来又强迫Sam和他一起猎魔。

他弟弟为此承受了那么多不该承受的伤痛，甚至一度死去，这些都是他的错。如果他能够离开这里，Sam一定能够重新过上普通人的生活。

没有Dean，却有世界上所有他想要的东西。

“这一点都不好！”Sam愤怒地打断他，“你是我哥哥。没错，当你第一次来斯坦福找我的时候，我就告诉自己是最后一次，我最后一次帮你猎魔。后来Jess死了，我又告诉自己我是要为她报仇，每次我都告诉自己是最后一次，但是每一次总会有下一次。”

“Dean，你不明白吗？那些都是借口，我想跟你在一起。”他走到他哥哥坐着的椅子前，蹲在他面前用那双带着眼泪的眼睛目光温柔地看着他哥哥，“这一切，这就是我的生活。可是没有你，我做不到。如果没有你，如果我失去你，我——”

“你不觉得你跟一个恶魔说这些太可笑了吗？”恶魔的表情不屑一顾。

“Dean，我知道你还在那里，你为什么不肯听我说呢？你不属于邪恶，你不是个恶魔。从我4岁开始，我就把你当作我的英雄，从我出生开始，你就是我的英雄。”

这些娘透了的话，只有Sam才能不羞不臊地说的出来，恶魔想。他握紧了手里的拳头，抬头看向Death。

“现在就带我走吧。”恶魔催促道。

Death却看着Sam，摇了摇头，“在带你走之前，你还得做完最后一件事。”

“什么——？”他顺着Death的目光，看着还蹲在他面前的Sam。

“杀了你弟弟，Dean。”Death的声音没有起伏，仿佛他让Dean杀的是一个对他们来说无关紧要的陌生人。

“我——”

“你应该知道，Dean，如果你弟弟不死，他一定不会放弃找你，那个时候他又会为了找你把这个世界搅得天翻地覆。”

“你们没办法解决血印，也不能解开血印。Darkness的厉害程度不是你们可以想象的。血印不能被解开，Sam也不能活着。”

Death说得有道理。

只要他没有真的彻底死掉，只要他和他弟弟都还一息尚存，都会想方设法救回对方。不管他现在是个恶魔，还是他弟弟有没有灵魂。

无论是是离开这个世界，阻止他彻底堕落被血印控制，杀害更多无辜的人，还是防止Darkness被放出来再次把这个世界搅得一团糟，他都必须离开。

但是Sam呢？在经历了这一次Sam放弃灵魂也要找到他之后，他真的能够说服自己Sam会乖乖听话去过普通人的生活放弃寻找他吗？

在听了刚才Sam蹲在他面前的那番自白之后，他还能够劝服自己他能够劝说Sam去过普通人的生活不要再管他吗？

Dean是个愚蠢自大的笨蛋，不代表恶魔也是。他知道Sam会如Death 所说，绝不放弃寻找他。

看看他弟弟在寻找他的这段时间做的这些疯狂的事吧。交出自己的灵魂，残杀陌生人，甚至抓了十几个恶魔严刑拷打。如果他就这么把Sam放在这里，自己不管走得多远，Sam也会想方设法的寻找他。

“你不能这么做，Dean。”Sam近乎祈求地，有气无力地对他哥哥说着。

他并非怕死，早在当初他下定决心试炼时，他就已经做好了赴死的准备。是他哥哥放弃了关闭地狱之门，将他从死亡的边缘拉了回来，因为他们不能失去彼此。

但是他不能放Dean孤单一个人。他可能会去往一个不知道有什么等待着他的星球，孤独、无助、茫然地度过接下来不死的永恒。

他不能让Dean忍受无边的孤独和绝望。他记得他哥哥一直以来的梦想，那么久远的对话他还记得一清二楚。

“一切结束之后我也不想你离开，Sam。我想你和我还有爸爸，我想我们又重新生活在一起，我想我们又重新开始一个家。”

兄长曾经的愿望听起来是那样简单。似乎只要杀了黄眼恶魔替妈妈报了仇，他们就能够回归正常人的生活，就能够从那可悲而又沉重的命运中逃离出来。

梦想最开始的破碎从父亲的去世开始，然后是他的死亡。延续至今那个梦想已经碎成粉末被风吹散洒在美国每一条高速公路上，被Impala的车轮碾进泥土里，再不复存在。

他们没有彼此，怎么会有家？如果没有彼此，那为什么他还要在乎这个世界是否存在，是否有所谓曾被上帝封印的力量重新出现为祸人间？

“我当然可以，Sammy。我是个恶魔，做我想做的。杀了你，根本连一丝犹豫都不会有。”

“你为什么就不肯听我说呢，Dean？我知道你还在这里，在恶魔黑烟缠绕的某个地方，你听见我说话了吗？

他回忆起在他没有灵魂的那段时间里，恶魔的种种举动，那么像Dean。很多根本不是一个恶魔应该做的事情，他都做了，因为他是Dean；他没有屈服于血印杀害任何一个无辜的人，因为他是Dean Winchester，是他正义的大哥。

他知道他哥哥在。在黑烟缠绕的某处，在内心溃烂的某处，痛苦地蜷曲着，努力地争取着，想要发出声音，想要告诉Sam。

“It's ok，Sammy。”恶魔垂下眼睑，用金绿色的眼睛看着他，就像Dean在看着他。

这句对他们兄弟来说魔咒一般的话语从恶魔嘴里说出来，讽刺又绝望。

Sam放下手里的猎魔刀，安静地站在Dean面前。他终于在这句话里败下阵来。

在这如同雪崩一样的场景里，他哥哥不再站在他的身边，也无人站在他的对立面。再没有人走在他的前面为他挡住危险，也没有人为他看护后背。再也没有人在战斗结束之后，扶着他的脖子，搂着他的肩膀，温柔又小心地安慰询问。

“我想，打晕你再下手心情会更好，我已经腻烦看你那双可怜兮兮的狗狗眼了。”恶魔话音落下之后，立即一拳朝Sam揍了过去，如同上一次他拿着第一刃去找Metatron之前，为了保护Sam不被那个混账天使伤害时一样。

Sam的外套里有东西因为他轰然倒地时掉了出来。恶魔好奇地捡起那张白色的老旧纸片。

那是上一次他弟弟丢失的灵魂回到身体之后拍的一张照片，当他问Sam有没有什么不舒服时，他弟弟像极了小时候肚子饿时的样子微撅着嘴撒娇一般对他说“我饿死了。”

那时候他以为一切都好了，他去过地狱又回来了；Sam去过地狱也会来了，灵魂回到身体之后，他变得完整，就像Dean也再次变得完整。

他笑得那样开心，已经忘却了所有没有灵魂的Sam对他造成的伤害。吸血鬼那件事也好，在他失踪时没有去寻找他也好，那都不是Sam的本意。

恶魔手臂上的痛楚一直没有减弱，他却因为这张照片想起了之前在谷仓里的场景。没有灵魂的Sam那么温柔地揉着他的手臂，认真得仿佛那事全世界最要紧的事，就像是他对Sam来说是最重要的珍宝一般。

他转过身看向Death，眼睛里的戏谑和残忍敛尽，剩下的全是不知所措的茫然和无助。

Death不为所动，他拿着只属于死神骑士的镰刀，递给恶魔。

“Dean，快点动手，不然我可以自己亲自来。”Death退了两步站到Dean身后，好整以暇地看着恶魔。不能怪他有些不耐烦，上一次Sam放了他鸽子的事他还记在心上。

恶魔握紧手里的镰刀，上一次他把这玩意儿捏在手里还是在五年前，为了阻止Lucifer的天启。现在再次回到他手里，却是用来解决Lucifer的皮囊。

就像命运终将如此。

就像这结果应和了Michael和Lucifer的命运，就像这结果应和了Cain所说的他和他弟弟的故事。

“Good night，Sammy。”他轻轻地说，用力捏紧了镰刀的把手，将它举了起来。

Death对于恶魔是否真的会下手杀了Sam并不确定，但他从来没有想过，Winchester家的男人，甚至胆敢将他的镰刀挥向他。

镰刀没进老者的身体时，恶魔原本翻腾不已的内心突然就安定了下来。他知道这么做是错的，但当他将镰刀会过去时，心里立刻无比确定他应该这么做。

他要保护他弟弟不受任何人伤害，包括他自己。任何一个告诉他要杀了他弟弟的人，从来都没有领悟到，Dean Winchester就算忘记一切，泯灭人性，堕入邪恶，他也永远永远不会真的伤害Sam。

他丢下手里的镰刀，给自己倒了一杯之前Crowley留在这里的上好威士忌，坐在自己常坐的那张椅子里，等待Sam醒来。

第八针Sam直接扎在了恶魔的脖子后方，Dean的左边胳膊已经布满了针尖戳出的伤口，而右手还因为之前那个伤痕而包裹着。

恶魔似乎因为最后一针的治疗陷入了昏迷之中。他低垂着头，紧闭着眼睛一直没有抬起头来，甚至连之前一直不断的难受的呻吟也丝毫没有了。

Sam有些担心，但又不敢离着恶魔太近，只能捏着装着圣水的瓶子紧贴着恶魔陷阱站立着，等待恶魔醒过来。

地堡安静得似乎能听见Sam的心跳声。他站在那里等待着，腿都站得僵直了，也不敢移开视线。

或者说，他不舍得移开视线。

他从昏迷中醒来时闹了一个笑话。在看到Dean坐在他日常坐着的那张椅子上，手里端着一杯威士忌有一口没一口的往嘴里灌时，他疑惑地从地上爬起来。

“我是到天堂了？”他捂着被恶魔打得肿了起来的地方，认真地问。

恶魔给了他一个白眼，那就和他从小到大向他哥哥提到各种童话生物（不管是独角兽还是复活节兔子）时，Dean的表情一模一样。

这情形看起来就像Dean回来了，他们两个一起呆在地堡里普通的一天一样。如果他死后还能够上天堂的话，他确信他的天堂大概是这样就最好了。

他突然想起来当Dean再次见到从地狱回来的没有灵魂的他时，也是这样问了一句。

就像能够再次见到Sam活生生地站在他面前，那对于他来说就是天堂了。而他已经死掉进入了天堂这件事并不值得惊讶也不值得害怕。

就像能够死掉并且再次见到自己的兄弟对于他现在的人生来说是一种解脱，甚至是他梦寐以求的。

“Dean，你还好吗？”恶魔给了他一个白眼之后没有回答他的问题，他只能再次开口追问，走到恶魔面前双手撑在桌面上恳切看着他哥哥。

恶魔翻出黑色的眼睛，态度恶劣地 对着他刚从昏迷中醒来、搞不清楚状况的弟弟，轻佻地看着他。

“我好极了，我想我刚刚杀了Death。”

Sam猛地吸了一口气。他为他哥哥刚才的所作所为而惊讶；为恶魔在这件事上表现出来的，独属于Dean的保护欲而震动；为他竟然依旧是Dean最终所选择的而内心充满了难以名状的满足感。

“Dean——”他感动地、满足地呼唤他哥哥。像是小时候他吃饱了Dean亲手做的炖菜之后，他向他哥哥撒娇，告诉他哥哥这顿晚餐他吃得有多么满足时一样。

恶魔不耐烦地打断了他。他从椅子上站起来，木头椅子在地板上发出巨大的刮擦声，Sam立刻绷紧了全身的肌肉。

身体对于刚才恶魔想要杀了他的记忆尚未褪去，他还对恶魔的一举一动处于戒备的状态。

“只是被那个老头子搞得很烦，你能跟没有灵魂的你学学别那么唧唧歪歪，婆婆妈妈的吗？”

Sam的脸色变了又变。他不想在此时提起没有灵魂的自己，更不想听Dean提起，就算是恶魔也一样。

他理解了没有灵魂的自己为什么如此憎恶他，当Dean提到没有灵魂的他时，他也确信无疑地感觉到了嫉妒。

就像另一个突然冒出来的陌生人，他拥有和Sam一模一样的一切，还能够抢夺他哥哥的注意力。

他像个任性的小孩子，不容许Dean的关注力有丝毫从他身上移开，否则他就想要哭闹，感到生气，觉得被Dean所忽视。

“跟我去注射人血好吗？我们还差最后一针。”他小心翼翼地恳求，害怕恶魔趁此机会从这里逃离，就此消失在他面前，他便再也没有机会治愈他哥哥。

恶魔乖乖地朝关押他的房间走去，嘴里小声地嘟哝着说：“好的，陪Sam去那个他非常痴迷的性爱地牢。”

Sam为此咬住了嘴唇。他还有一个问题需要面对，只要Dean醒来，他需要给Dean一个解释，还要做出一个选择。

 

恶魔终于从昏迷中苏醒过来。他的头稍微抬了抬，Sam立刻谨慎地打开了圣水瓶盖。

Sam注视着他，他看见Dean眼中属于恶魔的黑翳朝他的眼睛四周散了开去，无比美丽又温润的金绿色眸子重新出现在他哥哥那张漂亮的脸上。

仿佛一切重新回归了原位。

Dean有些茫然地看着Sam。他弟弟站在恶魔陷阱之外，努力抑制着快要忍不住的开心笑容，朝他脸上泼出了整整半瓶圣水。

他责怪地看了一眼Sam，而Sam终于不再抑制自己的笑容。他勾着嘴角，温柔又欣喜的看着Dean。

“欢迎回来，Dean。”

他终于，失而复得。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Dean往嘴里不停塞食物，狼吞虎咽之后鼓着腮帮子，再用啤酒把食物送进肚子这样的画面Sam不知道这一生已经看过多少次了。但此时他依旧注视着他哥哥，一眨也不眨地不舍得把自己的眼睛从Dean身上移开。

Dean早就察觉到了他弟弟的目光。记得过去这大半年事情的他告诉自己要沉住气，仿佛只要他一开口就是尴尬，就会破坏Sam此刻狂喜的心情。

他知道这是怎样的心情。当你以为你的兄弟变成了恨不得杀了你的怪物，你的兄弟明明还有着原来的样子，却再也没有了对你的爱意和宠爱，你不再是他的第一顺位，他可以为了其他人事物牺牲你的时候，你会有多么痛苦绝望。

最亲最爱的人变成了随时可能结束你生命的杀手，而你甚至舍不得将之怪罪于他，因为你知道那不是原本的他。但他所做也所为的确伤害到了你内心最柔软的深处，在你们之间的感情上留下无法抹去的痕迹，痛彻心扉又无可治愈。

他知道他弟弟现在的喜悦，大概就等同于当初他看着Death拿回Sam的灵魂之后的喜悦。

不，这或许还要更加深远。至少，至少Sam——失去灵魂那个Sam——从头到尾也没有想过要杀了他，从来没有想过阻止Dean去进行他的“寻找Sam灵魂之旅”。

他觉得羞愧。他曾经向父亲承诺过，他会照顾Sam，保护Sam不受任何伤害。但这一次他干了什么？他差一点，就差那么一点，他就亲手杀了他自己的弟弟。

而更让他羞愧的是，他对Sam也想要他这件事，并不感到反感，恶心或者抵触。那些潜藏在他内心深处，最最自私的部分，属于Dean Winchester最不可告人的秘密那一部分，在狂欢，在兴奋。只因为他知道了Sam是用怎样兄弟间不该有的感情爱着他，如同他也爱着Sam。

这么多年以来，那些感情就像是一个病毒被种植在他的内心深处，在他的五脏六腑扩散，折磨他拷问他，夜夜于噩梦中恐吓着他。

他这个大哥当得有多失败才会对自己的弟弟产生如此不堪的感情？他在感情上有多么扭曲才会对自己的弟弟产生这些不伦的想法？他的心脏有多么贫瘠以至于他必须依靠着他弟弟生长就像无法脱离一棵巨大树干的藤蔓？

他攀附着Sam，纠缠着Sam，依靠着Sam，用了那么大的力气，用了那么长的时间，经历了那么多生离死别。现在，他能够离开或者让Sam离开吗？

他还要笑着对他弟弟说“记得给我寄明信片”或者轻佻地说“我会给你寄明信片”吗？

不，他做不到。

“Sam，收起你那副看着你8岁那年那本小说的表情，不然我就去把地堡里那本小说撕了扔进垃圾桶。”他喝掉手里啤酒的最后一口，不耐烦一样地对他弟弟说。

而Sam不为所动。他还是那样看着Dean，沉默的、专注的湖绿色的眼睛里流动着深厚真切的爱意和失而复得的喜悦。

Dean重重地把啤酒瓶磕在桌面上，严肃地看着Sam。

Sam在他哥哥严厉的表情里败下阵来，稍稍地举起双手作出投降的姿势说：“好的，我知道了，我们能谈谈吗？”

Dean想骂脏话。谈谈，谈谈，他是恶魔的时候他弟弟要跟他谈谈；他弟弟没灵魂的时候也想要跟他谈谈；现在两个人都变回来了，他弟弟还要谈谈。说得好像这么多年他们有什么事是可以靠着谈谈就能够解决的。

他不习惯跟Sam谈得太多，因为Sam不需要知道他哥哥内心深处那些充满恐惧的、令兄长惊慌不已的黑暗想法。他希望自己在Sam眼里永远是被枪油和皮革包裹着的，无坚不摧的大哥，就像Sam一直以来都是那个拖着鼻涕虫，跟在他身后手脚不协调的傻乎乎的小孩子一样。

但他弟弟早已长大成人，长得比他还要高大，在猎魔这件事上拥有不输于他的经验和优于他的调查技巧。他早就将他弟弟当成一个独立的男人去爱慕，去依恋，而兄弟这个身份让他只能将这份感情埋藏起来，仍由其腐烂风化，就像他曾经无数个梦想一样化成齑粉，零落在美国各个州的高速公路上。

但这份感情却永远不会被消耗。它们就那么寄生在他的心脏上，只要Dean不死，只要他还拥有感情，他就会爱着Sam。

时至今日，没有灵魂的Sam和变成了恶魔的他，亲手一起将两个人都深埋在内心里的那份情感挖了出来，没有道德束缚地越过了他们兄弟可能永远不会逾越的那条界线。

所以，他为什么还要离开，还要退缩，还要犹豫呢？

反正他和Sam，两个人都已经去过地狱，也都受尽地狱的折磨了。

 

看着自己刚刚失而复得的哥哥吃东西是一件很高兴的事，而当兄长从桌子另一边倾过身来吻住他时，Sam才知道，还有更高兴的事。

因为Dean突如其来的举动，Sam被吓得瞪大了眼睛。就像他每次看到了小丑之后的那个表情一样，这惹得十分乐意恐吓自己弟弟的Dean更加用力地亲吻他。

他伸出舌尖舔过Sam单薄的嘴唇，划过他微张的牙齿，感到Sam的舌头怯怯懦懦地迎了过来，与他相触，跟他纠缠。

Dean的双手捏得Sam的衬衫衣领皱成了一团，但是Sam现在无暇理会那个。他在他哥哥这个温柔的吻里举起自己的双手握住Dean的手，轻轻地用力将他的手从自己衣领上拉扯下来，一只手握着Dean，另一只手绕过Dean的脖子像捏猫咪的后颈一样握住里Dean的脖子。

吻从温柔细雨变成了狂风暴雨的掠夺。Sam用力将Dean的舌头推搡出自己的嘴，舌头如法炮制地舔过他哥哥丰润饱满如同果冻一般的嘴唇，快速地掠过牙齿，压住他的上颚，滑过他的舌底，热切得像是要用舌头在他哥哥的嘴里划出一道道伤口。

直到两个人都呼吸困难，Sam才放松了手上的力道。他像是猎杀里10个吸血鬼那样气喘吁吁，谨慎又惊喜地看着绿眼睛里蒸腾起水雾的Dean。

“Dean，你——我——”他不知道该说什么，也不知道他哥哥这个举动的意义何在。他多年的渴求一朝摆在他的面前，他不敢轻易上前触碰，生怕那不过是他期待了太久而出现的海市蜃楼。他稍微伸手，它就破碎无痕。

"你喜欢这个吗？"Dean认真地问Sam，焦虑和不安都被他藏在认真表情后面，他的一只手指依旧忍不住在Sam的衬衣衣领上来回摩挲着。

万一Sam不喜欢呢？万一Sam和没有灵魂的Sam不一样呢？万一他这个举动会吓坏他弟弟呢？

Sam哽咽地笑了一声，“我喜欢，Dean。我知道我不该，但是我该死的喜欢。”

他用牙齿啃咬着Dean的嘴唇，轻轻拉扯着又松开，让原本浅粉色的嘴唇被折磨成了一片带着水光的艳红。

Dean得意地撇了撇嘴，就像他在酒吧，那些姑娘凑到他面前跟他聊天时，他那副得意地嘴脸。那曾经让Sam嫉妒地想要给他哥哥脸上来上那么一拳，而现在他只能微笑。

他喜欢，他喜欢和Dean的亲吻，温柔的或是用力的；他喜欢Dean的双手攀附着他的肩膀，或者箍在他的腰间；他喜欢吻遍Dean身上的每一处，膜拜一般感受他哥哥的身体。

还有那些性爱，跟他曾经和每一个人的都不同，不管是男人还是女人。只因为是Dean，只因为在他怀里这个人是Dean。

“那么——你房间还是我房间？”Dean看起来几乎是有些害羞，尽管他做出一副玩世不恭的表情，但耳尖的红色还是出卖了他。而这让Sam十分着迷。

Sam勾着嘴角笑了笑，看起来像匹看到猎物的狼一样。他松开抓着Dean脖子的手，绕过桌子来到Dean站着的这一面。

“这是个蠢问题，地堡里只有我们两个人。”他说得不容置疑，话音落下就再次抓住了Dean的脖子，亲上他的嘴之后另一只手绕过他哥哥的腰用力一提就让Dean坐到了桌子上。

Dean坐到桌子上，Sam毫不在意的将之前装着Dean吃的食物的碗碟酒瓶统统扫到地上。陶瓷的碗碟和玻璃的酒瓶砸在地上发出清脆的响声，Dean生气地瞪了他弟弟一眼。

这个任性的北美野人最后肯定不会打扫，而Dean讨厌地堡被弄得又脏又乱。

但现在Dean无暇顾及太多，因为Sam已经将手伸进他的T恤下摆，力道不轻不重地摩挲揉捏着。

他弟弟站在桌前，就站在他的两腿之间。他的双腿被Sam用他那双能够直接拍出一部色情片的大手分开，呻吟全都被堵在了用力地亲吻里。

“想这样太久了，Dean。”Sam啃咬着Dean的喉结，将Dean的T恤从头上拉下来，呼吸不稳地说。

Dean后仰着，一只手撑在背后的桌面上，脖颈扬起接受Sam在他锁骨处并且一直在向下的亲吻。两个人已经勃起的阴茎隔着牛仔裤的布料摩擦着。

Sam有些许分叉的舌头在Dean右边的乳头上流连。他用舌尖将那小小的粉嫩色的乳头按压下去，又移开顺时针一圈圈地舔舐着乳晕。另一边也被他用手掐拧抚摸着，毫不温柔的爱抚。

Dean试图把那些呻吟声堵在喉咙里。快感逼得他只能选择用帮Sam脱衣服来转移自己的注意力，但他的手指颤抖着抓不稳Sam衬衫的扣子，本来就没什么耐心的他最后气急败坏地一把扯开了他弟弟的衬衣。

Sam发出愉快的笑声。Dean的心情也越来越轻松，原本因为抓着弟弟一步步走向那个刻写着“乱伦”悬崖的负罪感也慢慢地被快感和愉悦赶走。

Sam将Dean的乳头照顾得又红又肿，看着Dean因为他一下下的触碰与挑逗陷入难耐的情欲。阴茎分泌出的前液甚至湿透了牛仔裤粗糙的布料。

Dean在桌上摆动起下半身，让两个人的阴茎摩擦着，催促着Sam脱下他的裤子。

Sam用狭长的眼睛戏谑地看了他哥哥一眼，弯下腰舌头在Dean身上一路往下。他咬住Dean牛仔裤的拉链，热气喷洒在Dean的鼠蹊部，能够感觉到Dean架在他腰侧到两条腿不自觉地紧了一紧。

“为什么不说说你从什么时候开始的呢，Dean？”Sam此刻像是个恶劣的小孩子一样折磨着他哥哥，他轻轻地向下拉扯着Dean牛仔裤的拉链，却又要求Dean回答他的问题，否则他就会停下正在进行的事情。

Dean嘴里发出挫败的轻哼。他根本就不用回忆就能立刻告诉他弟弟，那些关于他是在哪个时刻突然发现他对他弟弟所抱持的一个兄长不该有的感情。

Dean伸出一只手抓住Sam柔软的头发，粗喘着说：“你17岁那年，我们在爱荷华州——”

Sam记得那个夏天。他们在爱荷华度过了整个酷暑，住的那个汽车旅馆冷气坏了好几天。而按照Dean的话来说就是Sam班上那个啦啦队长不知道哪根筋不对才回喜欢Sam那种连跟女孩子说话都不会的书呆子。

所以当他干完在修车厂临时找的一份工作，拿着他修好那辆卡迪拉克之后雇主给他的开的支票之后，他理所当然没有在意他弟弟是不是会和某个身材火辣的女孩儿在他们的房间里做爱。

他关上房门，爱荷华夏天的太阳毒辣得像是下一刻就要将他面前的柏油马路晒得烧起来。Dean因为这热气皱起眉头，阳光刺眼得让他眼泪差点在一瞬间掉了下来。

那之后，无意中看见的他弟弟做爱时的样子就在他的脑海里挥之不去，成为他每一个春梦里固定不变的场景，难以启齿，难以企及。

Sam双手用力地拉下了他的牛仔裤，粗糙的布料在他大腿的皮肤上磨出一片红色的痕迹，灰色的内裤被前液彻底打湿包裹着他勃起的阴茎。

Sam的大手覆上他的勃起，恶作剧一样轻轻地挤压。Dean瞪着眼眶发红的眼睛，给了他弟弟的手一巴掌。

带着情欲的气急败坏惹得Sam不得不停下手里恶劣的挑逗，再次吻上他哥哥，大手在他的全身游走。

Dean身上仿佛被Sam用手点燃一簇簇的火焰，被他弟弟所抚摸过的每一寸皮肤都开始发颤，开始对接下来的性爱充满期待。

Sam在Dean的身上吮吸他的皮肤，直到那里泛红发紫。那些吸痕会留在Dean的皮肤上，留到明天，留到下个星期，而在它们恢复之前，Sam又会在Dean身上留下新的痕迹。

这是Dean，而不是连猎魔刀划过之后都不会留下痕迹的恶魔，不是那个仅仅臣服于欲望、忘记自己大哥身份勾引他的恶魔。

Sam做爱时也像个小女孩儿一样磨磨蹭蹭的。Dean不满地想着，不由得挺胯用自己的阴茎磨蹭起Sam。

Sam的手这才想起来似的向下伸去，慢慢地抓住Dean内裤的边缘，将他哥哥的阴茎释放出来。

微弯泛红的阴茎顶端还挂着点点前液。Sam不是第一次见到Dean的阴茎，他甚至不是第一次见到他哥哥做爱的样子。 他曾经很多次撞见Dean和别的女孩儿在他们的房间做爱，而他和Dean都对此不在乎了。

但是Dean现在在他身下的样子，这是他见所未见的，他哥哥做爱时臣服在他身下的样子。他突然就嫉妒起那些他曾毫不在意的和他哥哥共度春宵的女人们，他知道她们在Dean心里什么也不是，但她们早那么多见到Dean现在这个样子，而他却浪费了整整十几年时间。

他在他哥哥的防止恶魔附身的纹身上狠狠地咬了一口，说：“你是我一个人的。”

“再漂亮也只是我一个人的。”他伸手握住他哥哥的阴茎，咬牙切齿地说。

Dean本来在为他弟弟的话而翻白眼：Sam这个睚眦必报，还喜欢妒嫉的婊子。但他还没开口吐槽他弟弟，就被Sam握住他阴茎的举动逼出一声呻吟。

Sam灵巧的可以去弹奏乐器大手包裹着他的阴茎，拇指放在他的马眼上，温柔地撸动着，另一只手又回到他右边的乳头开始掐拧。Dean被双重的快感刺激得在桌上挺直了脊背，他抓着他弟弟的头发，而Sam却渐渐的将头下移，下巴蹭过头的阴茎顶端。

看着自己的弟弟像舔冰淇淋一样舔自己的阴茎可不是随便哪个大哥都能有的经历。Dean惊讶地看着Sam用他的舌头灵巧的舔着他的阴茎，就像小时候他们去游乐园一起吃甜筒时一样。

快感在鼠蹊部聚集，Sam的阴茎也早已全勃，此时还被包裹在他的牛仔裤里。他想慢慢来，没有灵魂的自己曾经在做爱这件事上折磨恶魔，他却不想和没有灵魂的那个家伙一样，也一点不想折磨Dean。

他用嘴包裹住Dean的阴茎，舌头尽可能在狭小的空间里移动，舌尖舔过顶端的沟壑，轻轻地吮吸，用双唇包裹住牙齿尽可能地将阴茎吞进去。

Dean发出难耐的"嘶嘶"声，抓着Sam头发的手因为难以抑制的快感而越来越使劲。Sam只能慢慢吐出Dean的阴茎，抓住他哥哥放在他头上的手，折过去放到Dean的胸前。

“摸你自己，Dean，想看你摸你自己。”他请求地说，声音低沉沙哑，浸满情欲。

Sam侧过头从Dean阴茎的顶端向下舔着，眼睛死死地盯着他哥哥。一阵难为情的红晕在Dean脸上闪过，然后他的手犹豫地伸向自己的乳头。

他舔着Dean的阴茎，而Dean咬着自己早就被Sam咬的艳红的嘴唇，闭着眼睛略感羞耻的抚摸着自己。他用两根手指捏住自己的乳头，稍微地用力，在上面碾磨拉扯，伴随着Sam越来越向下的舔舐，发出无法抑制的呻吟。

“Sam——”Sam听见Dean充满情欲的呼唤，他自顾自地舔过Dean的阴茎底部，舔过低端的囊袋，掠过会阴，双手握住他哥哥圆润饱满的臀瓣。

当Sam的呼吸喷洒在他的会阴处，鼻尖还在那上面擦过时，Dean心里就一阵紧张，而当Sam那条略微分叉，湿滑又灵巧的舌头舔过他后穴的入口时，他除了哽咽的尖叫便什么都不会了。

Sam将他哥哥的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，双手托着他形状漂亮的屁股，舌尖灵巧地钻进他的后穴，试着用唾液为润滑，让Dean放松。

他用心而缓慢的舔着，仔细聆听着Dean喘息里的情绪，紧张还是轻松，痛苦还是愉悦。

一只手绕过Dean的大腿根部，把玩一般玩弄着Dean的囊袋，安静的地堡里回响着“啧啧”的水声。

Sam用舌头操着他的屁股，这个认知让Dean喘息着呻吟着，对此情此景感到不可思议又激动不已。

他伸手抓住Sam的头发，将他弟弟从他的屁股上拉起来，双腿滑下他的肩膀，缠住Sam的腰。

Sam甚至连裤子都还没脱，虽然他的前液已经很明显的打湿了他的牛仔裤。

“操你的，Sam，既然我们要做爱，你也该拿出诚意脱了你的裤子。”Dean喘息地说，不服气地半坐起来迅速解开Sam的牛仔裤。

Sam很配合地将自己的阴茎从内裤里掏出来，在裤子滑到脚踝处之后抽出双脚将它们踢开，而从头到尾，Dean都死死地盯着他弟弟的阴茎。

该死的他到底是怎么把他弟弟喂的这么大的？！各种意义上。

他的后穴已经被他弟弟用舌头操得湿滑松软，但要让Sam那个大家伙就这么进去他一定会受伤。身为恶魔时被没有灵魂的Sam直接进入的痛楚还记忆犹新，这让Dean感到更加紧张。

但Sam却会错了意。

他看见Dean脸上为难又担忧的表情，以为他哥哥在此刻出尔反尔，对于"乱伦"这件事的罪恶感占了上风，让他想要退缩。

“Dean？”他小心翼翼地叫Dean，双手从他哥哥身上离开。

但Dean太了解他弟弟此时在多想那些什么乱七八糟的东西。他双腿用力一勾，将Sam拉地紧贴着桌沿，上半身用力靠过去双手环住Sam的脖子，就亲上了他的嘴唇。

Sam的阴茎就抵着他的穴口，大量的前液在那褶皱间流淌出来，Dean忍不住重重地吞咽了一下。

“先用你的手，之前——之前你太他妈粗鲁了。”要Dean Winchester开口请求他弟弟对他温柔一点那是绝对不可能发生的事，那么用命令和责怪的口气Sam也能够接受。

而且之前那些可不关他的事，虽然的确是他做的，好吧，那也不算他做的。

这也不是没有灵魂的Sam第一次给他惹这种需要他来承担责任还得弥补的错误了。

Sam简直可以去做温柔性爱的代言人，Dean赞叹地想到，他被他弟弟用手指操得除了自己挪动着屁股操着自己，已经思考不了更多的事情。

耐心又温柔，体贴又细心的，他的Sammy。

Sam的阴茎再次顶在他的穴口，第一次他因为Sam耐心的开拓而没有丝毫痛苦地被进入，那坚硬热烫的大家伙一寸寸地挤进去，无法言说的饱涨感让Dean鼻腔发酸，连带着眼眶都红了起来。

Sam抱着他哥哥的大腿，感受着Dean后穴里舒适温暖的触感，大手不停地揉捏着Dean的臀瓣，他敢肯定明天Dean的屁股上会留下一个个青紫的手指印记。

光是想想他哥哥浑身上下都布满了他留下的痕迹，都让一股快感直冲他的下腹部。

“你是我的了。”他像个小孩子一样得意地宣布，抓在Dean腰上的手用力地掐住，开始大力地操弄起他哥哥来。

他抓住Dean的手，与他十指紧扣，速度越来越快，力道越来越大地操弄着。如果Dean此前对他弟弟会在做爱时有完全不同于没有灵魂的他的温柔时，那么他的确是大错特错了。

就控制狂的程度和床上的凶狠程度来说，Sam有没有灵魂都是一样的。

他们的右手从指尖都手臂都贴合在一起，因为恶魔力量不够而没有完全痊愈的右手手臂上，还有之前Dean为了召唤回Sam的灵魂而留下的长长的伤痕。而该隐之印，依旧鲜红地停留在那里。

Sam用空闲的那只手臂用力将Dean的上半身压向他，他哥哥几乎是被他半折了过来。但是他们的胸膛贴合在一起，心跳应和着，两个人都那么鲜明地活着。

他肥厚的龟头每每擦过Dean的前列腺，就惹出他哥哥一声甜腻的呻吟，他像是得到了此生最大的幸福，用力的将Dean抱在怀里。

他曾经对他哥哥说过那么伤人的话，伤人到涉及生死，伤人到他哥哥不再心存生的希望。

当在兄长的房间看到那张写着“放手吧”的纸条时，他气愤又害怕，那似乎是Dean第一次真正弃他而去。

他任性了这么多年，他被Dean宠溺地保护了这么多年，他以为自己长大了，他以为自己足够强大了，但他却始终没有发现自己还是经常像个无理取闹的小孩一样责怪他哥哥。

而当他第一次，觉得自己真正的失去Dean。看着Dean在他面前被天使之刃杀害也好，看见他哥哥留了纸条就离家出走也罢。他恐惧，害怕，第一次感到无助，感到无依无靠。

方寸大乱之际，他只能找出没有灵魂的自己，让理智取代情感，让本能接管行为，唯一不变的是寻找Dean，找回Dean。

此时此刻他多么庆幸自己做到了，Dean在他怀里，如此真实，如此美丽。

“Dean，我爱你。”他终于哽咽着说出来，在兄长的耳边低喃。

Winchester兄弟从不说爱，但他们都爱了彼此一生。

他们会为对方去死，他们愿意为对方抛弃自己的灵魂，他们可以为对方下地狱，承受挫骨扬灰，扒皮削骨的折磨，他们能够为了对方吸食恶魔血，变成恶魔。

但他们最终还是会为了对方变回最初的自己，他们也会努力让对方变回最初的自己。

他们曾经从不说"我爱你"，但现在，在他终于重新找回他哥哥，在他终于得到了Dean之后，他说：“Dean，我爱你。”

而Dean，在被他弟弟操弄得喘息呻吟时，只能破碎地挤出一句：

“我也爱你，Sammy。”

他们解决了一场天启，他们解决了利维坦，他们也解决了一个想称王的女恶魔，他们最后也能解决该隐的血印。

因为Winchester兄弟合璧无所不敌。

 

他们发现下一个可能是他们的案子时是个傍晚。看到被恶魔划破的Impala座椅时，Dean不可避免地爆出一连串的脏话。

“你揍过他了吗？”他生气地摸着他的宝贝女孩，气愤地看着Sam。

Sam被他哥哥搞得哭笑不得，只能结结巴巴地回答：“我们打过几次架，他没有占到便宜。”

Dean给了他弟弟一个白眼，又丢给他一个"恨铁不成钢"的表情，这才坐进了Impala的驾驶座。

黑色的雪弗兰汽车驶出地堡的车库，颠簸着开过地堡前那段布满石子的道路。

夕阳将沉，血色一样的阳光照射在Impala线条美丽的黑色车身上。

黑暗将至，The two of them against the world。

 

                                             全文完


End file.
